Gavin's Real Story
by mwilhoit
Summary: Ummm ... i wrote this story for my favorite book Fablehaven. Gavin was my favorite character so i wrote this haha its still in progress, and i want you to read and review if you want please haha. Tell me if you like it, hate it or just want brownies ha:
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway of Madison High, straight to my locker, avoiding all contact with Alyssa. She was my best friend, but got annoying when all she talked about was Greg, he was in my Spanish, English, and math classes. Alyssa kept nagging at me about how they should go out, and how he liked me. But I didn't really care. The only boy I liked was Gavin Rose. And Alyssa knew it, but obviously didn't care much. Finally reaching I locker, and got out my math books but before I turned around someone call out to me.

"Hey." Wait a minute, I knew that voice. I spun around, and there right before my eyes, stood Gavin.

"Gavin!" I squealed running over hugging him tightly, good thing no one was around.

"Ha-ha h-hey, how are you doing?" he said. I stood arms length away just looking at him, then dropped my arms to the side.

"What are you doing here? Are you guarding me and Seth? Why are you at my school? Oh my god! Are you attending school here?"I exclaimed, then after it was all out I realized he probably couldn't comprehend more then half the things I just said. But sure enough he responded,

"I'm here as your g-guard, and yes I am a-attending your school, if that's okay. Your grandfather said that it w-would be best if someone close to you watched you, and could interact with you guys without people being w-worried about you being abducted by crazy people."

All I wanted to do was hug him again, so I did. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, which gave me chills and made me blush on a whole new level. "I missed you a lot, but I'll explain everything at your h-house with Seth." he whispered in my ear. I just nodded, not trusting my voice because instead of whispering I might scream.

"Well I'm really late for math, and Mrs. Lynch is going to kill me if I don't get there soon, so better get going, I really hate just leaving you here though." I said as I walked toward the math room. He caught my arm, his touch was warm and soft, it gave me chills once again.

"Actually I have math with you, I have all of your classes with you, except gym, but g-get this W-warren is the n-new gym teacher" he laughed. I joined in with him, not because warren was the gym teacher (well partially) but because I was so happy I could see him all day! We walked toward Mrs. Lynch's room talking about his trip to Norway. I was so thankful that Alyssa wasn't in my math class and Greg had a dentist appointment. As Gavin and I walked to lunch Alyssa walked up to us.

"Hey, Kendra, who is this?" she asked inquisitively, looking for new gossip to spread.

Umm Alyssa this is Gavin, Gavin Rose. Gavin this is Alyssa."I replied sheepishly, Alyssa stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh haha." She stuttered, by the tone of her voice it was obviously uncomfterable, I was seriously worried about what she had done now… I had told her I liked Gavin, and she has known it for a while now because she is my best friend. We walked to our table, and I sat in my usual seat and motioned for Gavin to sit next to me, so he did. Alyssa sat on the other side of me. When Trina, Casey, Liz, Greg, Jeff and Erica came to sit them all gave me questioning looks. I explained the fake story Gavin and I made up during the walk from Math to lunch. He was my mom's best friend's son, and he came to visit while his parents were out of the country.

"So, um Gavin, how long are you staying with Kendra?" Greg asked obviously uncomfortable.

"Umm I think u-u-until my parents get b-b-back I guess, I don't know when I-it will be though, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh uh no reason" Greg stammered.

"Well I have to go to the restroom, who wants to join me, Kendra, Alyssa, Erica, Casey, Liz anyone?" We all looked at each other and nodded and followed.

**Ummm well tell me what you guys think about it….and umm I'm writing more, so ya tell me how you want me to go on with this, because I didn't really think about it. GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin POV

I was so glad I got to see Kendra. I've missed her so much! She seemed happy to see me too, but maybe I'm just too excited to see it for how it really is. Her friends seem….nice isn't exactly the right word, but inquisitive, especially this Greg kid. But whatever I tried not to stutter as much as I usually do, even though I slipped up. While we were walking down the hall to lunch I saw him staring, wait no glaring at me. Wonder what it was about. At lunch I sat next to Kendra, she smelled nice, like flowers. Haha wow I am really loosing it aren't I?

Kendra POV

While we walked to the bathroom, I looked at Alyssa questioningly. She just smiled back at me. When we got into the bathroom I said

"What's the matter, Alyssa?" she just stared at me.

And said "ohh don't 'what's the matter Alyssa me'!"

"That guy out there, Gavin right? Well way to give us notice about that!" she continued, oh no she was going to lecture me. "What about all my planning with Greg? Huh? Wasted!" I just stared I could even hear my jaw drop.

After I recovered myself I said "What? You were going to hook me up with Greg? Without my consent? You knew I liked Gavin! And all of you know! How could you let her go on with this?" Trina must have seen the look on Alyssa's face and actually did go to the bathroom.

"And another thing, Gavin and I are just friends, and even though I like him, I highly doubt he likes me."

"Oh well listen Kendra, I sort of, kinda, maybe, might have, accidentally told Greg to ask you out, cuz I thought you liked him. Hehe…I'm sorry, I didn't know Gavin was coming!" Alyssa said defensively. Ughhh! Life SUCKS!

"O well okay, I guess it's okay, but what am I going to do? Hmm? I don't like Greg, and he is kina my friend…I don't want to hurt him.

"Oh he'll get over himself, believe me haha." Alyssa laughed. Trina came out of the stall and said,

"Aww Gavin and you are just so cute! Haha but I mean we should do something all of us, and Gavin. But we should you know push Gavin into Kendra" she said while he nudged me with her elbow. I just looked down as I felt the blood streak up my face into my cheeks. We left the bathroom and started walking back to the lunch room.

Gavin POV

I started a conversation with Jeff; he seemed like a cool guy. But, all I wanted to do is hang out with Kendra, when was she going to come back. Is it true that all girls do in the bathroom is talk? I wondered what they were talking about, what if they were talking about me. I blushed at the thought. But, I highly doubted they would waste time talking about me.

"Soo um, you and Kendra? How long have you known her?" Ohh great Greg just interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up and said "Umm, ya I've k-known her for about a year." Why did he care? What if he was her boyfriend? No, she would have said something, right? Or was I just forgotten? No I couldn't have been, because the letters I wrote made sure she didn't forget me. He started smiling, so I turned around and saw Kendra walking back towards us. I smiled myself and waved. She waved back, and then sat down next to me, while the rest of the girls sat at their seats.

"Hey." Wow I'm lame, all I can get out is hey. She looked up with her beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Hi, haha has everyone been nice to you." I laughed. Even though I didn't like Greg I responded

"Haha yep."

"Good, do you want me to show you around? I don't want you getting lost." She said shyly.

"S-sure." I was really giddy now. I just wanted to jump up and kiss her, but that would be considered weird. So she got up.

"Umm do you want to do it now? We have a lot more time before 5th period." I just nodded, I might not fair so well speaking right now, and afraid I might saw something embarrassing or stupid. I got up to and followed her out of the Cafeteria.

**Haha tell me if you like it, hate it, or well oh that's all the options I have now haha. But please review! **** thank you so much ! I'll try to get the next one up by tommarrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin POV

As we walked out of the cafeteria I felt holes burning into my back from Kendra's friends staring. I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. She led me around the school to the art room, music room, science lab, gym, football field, baseball, lacrosse, and soccer fields, and every other room in the school. Then we just sat on a bench outside. It was a sunny day so it was nice and warm. I just looked at her, and then said

"Hey, are you g-going out with Greg?" I regretted it after I blurted it out. She just stared at me, and then laughed. I didn't mean to say it, too late now though.

"Haha no I am not, why?" I didn't know how to answer so I just replied

"Because he was talking about you during lunch, and his voice was full of admiration." I looked down in embarrassment. She moved her hand closer to mine on the bench. I just smiled; this was much scarier than any of the dragons I had ever faced.

"Oh, well Alyssa dragged me into the bathroom because she wanted to talk to me about that, she told him to ask me out today…" she trailed off. It felt like my heart was going to sink into my stomach. He didn't deserve her; she was too good for him.

He would never be able to protect her from the dangers she faced. "Oh, well good luck with that." She looked nervous.

"Well actually I wasn't going to accept." This rekindled my heart a little. My eyes got wider.

"Really?" I asked with doubt in my voice.

"Yeah. I know stupid, right?" Haha I frankly didn't deem it stupid at all.

"Not at a-all." Curse stuttering. Oh speaking my mind never got me anywhere, now it's just going to embarrass me in front of Kendra. She looked up and smiled. Then the bell rang for 5th period, darn bell.

"Well we better get going, haha we have English next, coming?" she asked and got up while I was still lost in thought. I got up and said

"Y-yeah, sorry I was just thinking." She ushered me to follow her, so I did. The rest of the day went by quickly; we were passing notes in English, science, and Spanish.

Haha we walked outside and waited for Kendra's mother to pick us up.

"So wait, what do my parents think?" I knew she would ask, just didn't know when.

"The s-same your friend's do. Well kinda your g-g-grandparents friends a.k.a. my p-parents, went out of town and asked for me to stay with you." Her jaw just fell open. It was funny, so I laughed.

Kendra POV

This school day with Gavin has been absolutely amazing! Haha oh, my mom was here. Thank god Seth was in school for another hour. Gavin and I got in the backseat.

"Hi mom." I said as I climbed into the car.

"Hi sweetie. Oh you must be Gavin!" my mom said. He nodded and said

"I a-am. Thank you f-for letting me stay with you M-mrs. Sorenson." On the ride back home my mom got to know Gavin, and how we knew each other. We told her we met at grandma and grandpas, well it as true enough.

"So do you like it here, Gavin? Haha or has Kendra driven you insane yet?"

Gavin POV

"MOM!" she and Gavin just laughed.

"N-no Mrs. Sorenson she hasn't driven me c-crazy just yet." Even though that was a total lie, she has driven me crazy, for her. When we got to her house Kendra took my stuff up to a guest room next to hers, and gave me a tour of the house. It was a nice house, and had a big back yard with a pool, and woods. I could get used to living here for a while. After the tour Kendra suggested to take a walk into the woods, I took her up on it.

"So, I really like your house, and thanks a lot for letting me stay here with you." I said.

"Haha, thank you, and I'm glad you're here, you're always welcome here." She smiled at me. That's when I heard something, a loud ear piercing roar. My head snapped up. I looked over at Kendra and asked

"What the heck was that!" she just looked forward and silently darted forward. I sprinted after her. "Wait, Kendra, where are you going!" She just yelled back

"Trust me, and follow me." So I did. When we got to a small clearing I saw a white dragon, the scales were shinning brilliantly. And I saw it fighting with a goblin, even though the dragon was very, very small, only about the size of a horse it was winning against the goblin. Instinctively and protectively I stood in front of Kendra and said

"Do not go out there!"She just nodded.

Kendra POV

Oh, that was Raxtus out there! He was my friend, he could get hurt! No, he could protect himself, and plus Gavin was holding me back. Then Raxtus grabbed the goblin in his mouth and CHOMP! "Ugh, yuck." Raxtus said. He beamed.

Gavin POV

The small dragon just ate the goblin! Haha whoa, I think I just heard the dragon say "Yuck" or something along the lines of that. Then he snapped his head up and looked at us, I was ready to talk to the dragon in his own tongue. He started to…was he smiling when he saw Kendra? This day just got stranger and stranger. Then when he looked at me he started growling ferociously, and charged me. I started screaming in dragon.

I said "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I screeched it out.

"I am going to kill you for what you did, and I the reason I am here is none of your concern!" he yelled, but to my surprise he said it in English.

"STOP! RAXTUS DON'T DO THAT, HE'S A FRIEND!" the dragon suddenly stopped but didn't take his eyes off of me. Then responded to Kendra.

"But how? I saw him, I even chomped him up, is this even possible?" I was terrified, but shocked. Why did this dragon respond to Kendra, and not me?

"Well I'll explain it all later, okay?" she walked over and knelt down next to me.

"Gavin, are you okay?" I just stared at her. "Gavin?" "Y-yes?" She sighed in relief.

Kendra's POV

After Gavin recovered from shock, we explained how we knew each other since Gavin didn't come to Wyrmroost with us last year. About an hour later, Gavin and I headed home after our good-byes to Raxtus. When we entered the house Mom called from the kitchen and said I had to call back Erica. "Okay, let me go call her back. Why don't you go see if Seth is home yet?" I asked.

"Sure. SETH! YOU HOOME YET?" Gavin yelled. _OMG, I could have done that!_ But of course there is a reason I didn't. Seth is always teasing me, even for the smallest things.

"Be right back." I muttered when I heard Seth answer, "Yeah, who's asking?"

I left before I could hear what else could be said. I went into my mom and dad's study/library. I called Erica back; she picked up on the first ring.

"Kendra? That you?" She didn't give me any time to answer. "Hey I wanted to know if you and Gavin wanted to come to the movies with me and my boyfriend, Tristan. It's okay if you don't. Oh, and I also wanted to talk to you in private. You ok with that? I guess I could let you answer. I'm actually babbling, guess I had too much caffeine five minutes ago….. Are you going to answer of not?" Erica definitely had too much caffeine today.

I tried to sooth Erica by saying calmly, "Ok calm down. Now close your eyes and count to ten. Okay… I am willing to meet you, but not when you're like this. Can you come here? Gavin is staying here and I think it would be rude to leave him when he is here for a visit."

"I can come there. I think it is totally sweet you won't leave Gavin. I mean he is cute, but I could never picture myself with anyone other than Tristan. And wait-HE'S STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE? We need to talk. See you in a few." "Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Mom, Erica is coming over for a while. We are going to go out back, it that okay?" I called.

"Yeah, sure honey." She said from the kitchen.

***A few minutes later.***

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

"Erica's here. We are going to talk outside for a while. See you guys later." Kendra said over shoulder to Seth and Gavin.

As I open the door, Erica rushed in and hugged me. We walked outside in silence for a while and stopped on the edge of the woods. I sat down on the ground and so did she. Obviously she was still hyper and wasn't happy with the idea of being somewhat still. "So… I just wanted to tell you, you can tell anything. Anything at all, whatever, even if it seems crazy." I can't tell her about Fablehaven, but on the other hand she trusts me and I can't lie to her. She wants to help. _Jeez… I am screwed._

Gavin's POV

When Kendra went to go call… Erin? Erica? I can't remember her name; I only met her for, like, five minutes. So anyway, when Kendra went to go call her friend she left me with Seth.

Seth glared at me, said, "Who are you?" in a protective and chilling voice.

"My n-n-name is Gav-vin, and I am here to guard you-u and Kendra. Warren i-is here too." I tried to sound as calm as I could but my stutter was giving it anyway.

"Oh, you're that guy was always stutters. So, here is the rundown. You hurt Kendra, I hurt you. Got it? Got it."

"I-I got it." I was actually starting to like Seth.

"I am a Knight of Dawn if that h-helps any. Your sister and I became Knights together." I added to my pathetic response.

"Oh, I see. So that is supposed to make me believe you? That you're not going to gain our trust then betray us?"

"No, I plan on gaining your trust and k-k-keeping it."

"Dude, do you stutter all the time or just when you're nervous?"

"All the time. It completely sucks."

Kendra's POV

_Jeez… I am screwed._

"Listen, I can't tell you everything, but I want to. I really want too, but I can't."

"That is okay. The thing is you don't need to tell me. I already know." Ok I definitely wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"What? You know?" I said in surprise.

"I was there when they created Fablehaven."

Gavin POV

We waited for the girls to come back inside, it seemed like forever. Well in between that time, I actually started to like Seth. He was a bit protective of his sister, but I liked that, I knew she was safe. Then he asked if I wanted to play video games, I just agreed. I beat him twice. And we only played twice. Haha "Kendra!" Seth yelled out the back door. "What, Seth?" I heard Kendra yell back inside.

Kendra POV

Wow! Erica was a little older that she seemed. "You? You were there? How- no what are you?" I was completely confused.

"Well, I am a unicorn. Really high up there with the Fairy Queen, you know? We're, like, the rock stars of the fairy world. So anyway I am a tad older than I look. I helped close Zzyzx, the demon prison. My brother, Bracken, actually gave up his third horn to close it. My brother bracken and I have always been close, so to keep him somewhat company, I use my human avatar a lot more now. The only thing is Bracken got stuck in some prison. I don't know where because his telepathic signal is broken." Erica explained. "He has been gone a long time, and then I found Tristan, another unicorn. Tristan isn't as high ranking as my four siblings and I."

"ERICA! Slow down; your words are running together."

"Sorry, it's just the caffeine and I want more 'cause if I don't I will be cranky."

"Well okay, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I was afraid, at what you would think, but I have a good reason to tell you know."

"Well I'm not mad if that's what you thought, this is so cool! And why did you tell me now?"

"Well, the Society are here looking, for you."

This was horrible news; I just stood there not able to speak. Erica came over and hugged me. Then we heard Seth calling my name from the kitchen window, so we walked back together.

**Uhhh ohhhh cliffy! Haha but it's okay I had a long bus ride today so I wrote a long one, all I have to do is type it! Haha ohh I 4got to add this b4 but I don't own any of this haha except for Erica haha and some of the plot. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-written with my friend Erica hahaha coincidence? I think …YES!**

Gavin POV

As Kendra and Erica walked back in the house I was just beating Seth for the third time in a row! He wasn't very happy about it.

"Hey, what's up?" Kendra asked as she walked in.

"Well Gavin is crushing me on Mario Cart." Seth said sadly.

"Really?" Kendra asked surprised. "That's amazing; nobody can do that, not even Warren."

"I-it's not really a big deal," I stuttered.

"We aren't done talking, but it's getting dark so we came inside. She knows guys, everything." Kendra stated.

"You told her?" Seth asked astonished.

"I didn't ha-"Kendra started but was interrupted.

"Erica that you, Hun? Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making chicken." Mrs. Sorenson said.

"Sure, if it's okay with you Kendra?" she asked.

Kendra just smiled, and nodded. At dinner Mrs. Sorensen asked how Erica's mom was, she said fine, and we talked about a bunch of other useless nonsense. The only good part was that I sat next to Kendra, but Seth was staring me down the entire time. Even when I accidently touched her hand while passing the butter, he cleared his throat clearly uncomfterblely. After dinner we all walked downstairs to the basement. It was a bit cluttered, but it had a ping pong table, a couch, a TV, a stereo system, and even a disco ball. This was the first room in the house that was actually a little bit messy. We all sat on the couch, all except for Erica. She just stood, I was eager to hear her story, and why she weaseled Kendra into telling her about us.

Still Gavin POV

"Okay, the first thing I want to get out there is, Kendra, you're my best friend. And I know that you might react the same way to this as I do. Because I think you might want to help me, if I am right. I may be wrong, well he talks- well never mind, all in good time. Haha," Erica started. I glanced at Kendra seeing if she got any of this but didn't look like it. "I am the Fairy Queens daughter, one of four. My brother is Bracken," she looked at Kendra, whose eyes were wide and on the verge of tears, "we are twins. The youngest in fact, we get babied all the time. Now is the first time in a thousand years I can finally prove myself." She paused to look at Kendra again. No one spoke, and Seth and I just stared in amazement, but Kendra just cried. "It was rumored that you were real Kendra, my mother and brother are very, very, very fond of you," she winked at Kendra who smiled through her tears. I wanted so bad to comfort her. Involuntarily I scooted over and put an arm around her, she looked up and smiled. It gave me butterflies to be so close, to be touching her. "And you have to know that they do not trust easily. The rumored accomplishments you were said to have achieved was outstanding, I didn't believe it. But now I know, there are many more then those I have heard of." Erica said. "So, I don't know if you know this, Kendra, but my brother is locked up in the same dungeon you grandmother is in, and has seen her." She said. Kendra just stared at her. "So let me guess, you want me to help you get your brother back?" Kendra said. I didn't like the idea of Kendra going on a mission; I would definitely go with her. Erica laughed. "Well, we would get your Grandma too." She stated .Kendra was silent for a while, "Well why do you want me to go with you?" Kendra asked, smart girl. "Well, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but he told me he wouldn't leave without you there to get him out." She sounded jealous…? And I was angry at this, what if this…unicorn liked Kendra? What if she liked him more than me? Well I have to do something… "Oh, well- wait you have been talking to him? How, why hasn't he talked to me?" she asked. "Well, as you know he is very weak and the coin obviously," Kendra produced a small gold coin that had a very faint glow to it. Erica took out an identical one and smiled. "And he only can talk to me, but I give him updates on how you are." She finished. "So please Kendra, for Bracken and your Grandma, will you help me?"She pleaded.

"Of Corse," Kendra replied.

Kendra POV

This was a lot to take in all at once. After all that I was in complete shock, I mean Bracken actually cared about me. Then all of a sudden my mom called "Erica, your mom is here." "Okay, thank you Mrs. Sorenson." She yelled back. "Wait, who is picking you up" I asked confused. "Tristan" she replied.

"Oh, okay."

We walked her upstairs and outside and I said goodbye and hugged her.

I changed into my pajamas; it was still early, like 6:00, I don't know why we had dinner so early, but Oh well. Gavin came downstairs in flannel pants, and a white t-shirt that hugged his skin, wow he was really muscular. He walked over to me.

"Hey, do you w-want to watch Nemo?" he said.

"Sure, I love that movie," I replied. We went to the basement and sat on the couch, and started the movie. Seth came down and saw us wrapped in blankets and sitting together on the couch. He just smirked and then

"LOVEBIRDS!" he yelled.

"SETH GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"I screamed at him. I glanced at Gavin apologetically and saw him blushing a bright scarlet. Did this mean he liked me? Nah, he was just embarrassed from my juvenile annoying brother. Seth just laughed while looking at Gavin, which only made him blush more. "Whatever, I'll be upstairs if you two lovebirds need me, Kay?" Seth said while walking up the stairs.

"Umm I am really sorry about that, Gavin," I said shyly.

"I-I-I-I don't m-mind," responded. It made me smile.

Gavin POV

I was ecstatic embarrassed and happy all at the same time. I was so giddy, so I just looked her in the eyes, and suddenly I was kissing her gently. After a few seconds we pulled away. She just stared at me, I was afraid she was mad at me, until she smiled. I was so relieved, and then I smiled back at her.

Seth POV

When I walked down to the basement to 'get a video game', then I saw Gavin and my sister snuggling and watching Nemo. I was not happy with this guy! I mean, who does he thinks he is walking in here and snuggling with my sister! Well I have to admit they weren't _snuggling_ but they were closer than they were before. Hmmm, I'm going to make this very awkward for them. I ran up the steps silently, but stayed at the top of the steps and listened.

Gavin POV

"S-so I've been waiting to do that for a while, and was w-w-wondering how you felt…"I said shaky.

For a while she just stared at me, once again I was afraid that she didn't actually like me, that she was just amused that I liked her. But once she saw the fear on my face she smiled and leaned forward and kissed me, and I kissed her back. We were like that for several moments.

Kendra POV

Kissing Gavin felt right. I just wanted to keep on doing it, but I had to restrain myself, he might think I'm clingy.

"So…I didn't tell you this, because well, here it goes, Erica invited me to a double date kinda thing with her and Tristan, and umm would you like to go with me?" I asked sheepishly.

"D-do I have a choice?" he chuckled. "Yes, I would love to go with you Kendra," he finished. I felt all the butterflies in my stomach suddenly go into a frenzy. All I could get out was

"Great." He picked up the remote for the TV,

"Would you like to finish the movie?"He asked. I just nodded.

Gavin POV

For the rest of the movie Kendra had her head on my chest. For a while I was debating with myself on whether I should put my arm around her. I finally decided to do it, I was such a wimp. And when I did she looked up at me and smiled. I was happy she didn't resent me, because I've seen it plenty of times in movies. Then I heard footsteps coming down the steps.

Seth POV

I was going back down there, I haven't heard talking for a while, and am starting to get suspicious. If I got caught I was getting a 'book'. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked over at Gavin and Kendra and

"WHAT THE CRAP, DUDE?"I yelled. Gavin had his fricken arm around my sister! He retracted his arm from around her and she lifted her head from off his chest then scooted several inches away from him. "Dude, I thought you were cool but your, your- Ughhh!Really not cool man!"I hollered at him.

"Seth, this is none of your business! Get out!" she screamed back. The rage was building up as she defended him. I shouldn't do this, but I had no other choice.

"Well, at least Navarog never tried to KISS you!" I screeched. I was appalled, Gavin just sat there uncomfterblely. Good, I was going to embarrass him to the ends of the earth. And enjoy it. I darted up to my room and dug out my emergency kit and took out a pad and a pad and began my list.

Kendra POV

"Please excuse my brother. He's been pretty protective since Wyrmroost and Navarogs betrayal."

"Yeah, I know. He warned me. So you liked Navarog before you knew who he was?

"Well, it doesn't matter, because he was evil and everything that I thought he was was fake and a lie." I said.

"But that doesn't answer my question." He replied.

"Okay, no, I thought he was a friend, but when he wanted more we had a fight, and that led to hid betrayal and then his death. But he _was_ only a friend." I know I wasn't being completely honest, but I didn't want Gavin all insecure.

"Oh, I see." A renewed confidence shown in his eyes. "Don't worry Gavin. I like you, a lot. You know that now so stop worrying. I don't just kiss anyone." I reassured him.

He still didn't seem very convinced. So I poked him in the chest. "Ouch what was that for?" he asked rubbing were I poked him. I smiled at him.

"You still don't seem convinced that I really like you, Gavin."

"Well, it's just that, there is a lot of competition with you, Greg, Bracken, and practically every other guy who looks at you." He said dismally.

"But I only want you." And it was so true. He looked up with a small smile tugging at his lips.

To prove my statement I reached up and kissed him on the lips, and he lifted his hand from his lap and moved it to my cheek and cradled it in his hand. With his other arm he snaked it around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

**Hahaha that one took me a while, it was co-written with my friend Erica please review! I spent a lot of time and work on it! Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin POV

Okay, now I was convinced but I still didn't like the fact that other guys liked her. She continued kissing me for several minutes. And then pulled away, but pressed her forehead against mine and giggled. I was pretty dizzy. "Okay, if you tell me now t-that was a d-dream I'm going to be s-seriously pissed o-off." I said. She just laughed at me again. It was almost midnight now. I yawned, and so did she. It made her laugh again. "What is s-so funny?" I asked. "Oh, nothing…"she trailed off. I tightened my grip on her and snaked both of my arms around her waist in a vice grip she couldn't get out of it. "I'm not l-letting you go, if y-you don't tell me." I threatened. She just giggled once again. I was sorta getting angry. So I loosened my grip and said "Please tell m-me, please Kendra." Smiled and ran my hand down her arm. "Well fine. I just think it's just funny that you are actually jealous." She laughed even harder this time. "Why is it funny?" I asked in a seriously playful tone.

She put her arms around my neck again and said "I don't know it's just really, hmm, really…"she trailed off. "Really wh-what! Tell me please! You are k-killing me!" I whispered loudly. "Cute," she said coyly. Cute? She thinks I'm cute? Wow… well that's no way in comparison how I think of her. This time I laughed. "You are the one who is cute, absolutely adorable."I said while reaching for her mouth.

Kendra POV

I liked playing with Gavin. I was laughing at him, and he was mad at me for not telling him why. But when I told him he just counteracted it and kissed me. I yawned in the middle of his kiss that made me laugh again. He pulled back "I should get you to bed." He said. "Okay." I said. I started to get up, but he just swept me off my feet and carried me up the steps. "Okay, now act asleep, your mother is still awake." He whispered into my ear. I nodded, and acted asleep. I laid my head against his chest and let my arms fold on my stomach, but one dangled. While he was walking past the kitchen I heard someone say "Is someone there?" it was my mom. "Y-yes Mrs. Sorenson, it's me G-gavin." He walked in to the living room. "Oh um, what happened?" she asked. "Oh, she just fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her, so I'm carrying her upstairs, if you don't mind."Gavin said. "Oh well that's very sweet of you Gavin, Kendra is lucky to have a friend like you, sweetie. Do you mind taking her up to her room?" she asked "Not at a-all." He replied as he was already halfway up the stairs.

Gavin POV

I put her in her bed and made sure she was covered up and warm, and then I kissed her forehead and left the room to go to sleep. The next morning was Saturday; I woke up at eight o'clock. When I walked downstairs Seth was there and Mrs. Sorenson. But Kendra was probably still asleep. "Morning Gavin," Mrs. Sorenson said. "Hi,"I replied. Seth just glared at me. "It looks like Kendra isn't awake yet, do you mind waking her up please?" she said. I nodded and went to Kendra's room and knocked lightly on the door, no one answered. So I walked in. Kendra looked like sleeping beauty. So I went over to wake her up, but then an idea came to mind. What if I kiss her awake? So before I even thought about it I was sitting on her bed and leaning in to kiss her. My lips touched hers just slightly and put my hand on her cheek. Then I think she woke up. And I knew this because she began to kiss me back. Her arms were locked around my neck and sat up. When she pulled back she smiled at me and said. "Good morning to you to." I laughed. "Sorry, your mom told me to wake you up." I apologized. "Haha well I am definitely awake now." She said with a smile.

Kendra POV

We walked downstairs and I greeted my mom and Seth, he still looked angry at me though. "Morning Kendra." My mom said. "Hi, mom, good morning Seth." I said. All I heard from Seth was "yeah, sure it's a great morning huh?" me mumbled. Oh I have to call Erica. "I'll be right back, I have to call Erica."I said as I left the room to go to the study. I dialed Erica's number and she picked up on the first ring again. "Hey, what's up?"Erica said. Oh no she was still hyped up on caffeine. This was going to be a long few moments. "Hey, umm do you mind coming over, we need to discuss battle plans. And so yeah, just come over and we all can have a meeting."I said quickly before she could interrupt me. "Kay." The phone went dead. I walked into the other room and asked my mom if Erica could come over, she agreed. After breakfast I heard a knock on the door I went to answer it, to my surprise it wasn't Erica, and it was Warren. "Hey, what are you doing here?"I asked him confused. "Seth called me; he said we were having a meeting." Warren replied. "Oh, he was eavesdropping" I muttered. He came in.

Marla POV

Kendra's friends were coming over a lot now. I certainly didn't know Gavin and Kendra knew each other prior to their meeting at school. Ruth and Stan had some explaining to do. What were my children doing at their house all the time? Why were they always there? They were there for the entire summer for crying out loud. Oh, I'm just being silly. Her friends seemed very nice, and a good influence on her. But Seth didn't take the same liking to Gavin as Kendra did. They explained that he didn't know him yet at dinner, but he was probably just shy. Kendra walked in with a young man in about his mid- twenties. "Ummmm, Kendra who is this?"I asked. Why are there always random people coming into my home? "Oh, this is Warren, he's sort of my second cousin, "she explained.

Seth POV

Kendra walked in with Warren, why was he here? Oh well "Hey Warren, um what are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh hey what's up Seth, your grandparents sent me to come pick Kendra, Gavin, Erica and you up. So yup I'm going to be your babysitters for the next four hours. If that's okay with you Mrs. Sorenson," Warren said. Mom hesitated, but finally agreed. "But I have one condition." Mom said. Oh no, this is going to be bad. "I get to come with you. I haven't seen Stan and Ruth for a while now." She announced. "Sure."Warren agreed. Mom was going to be in for a surprise to not see grandma.

Kendra POV

When Erica got here she had her bags packed and was ready to leave. Gavin and I went to pack, I ushered Seth to come with us. But he was talking to Warren. I packed pretty much everything I owned, because I didn't know how long we would be at Fablehaven. When we were all ready to leave we piled into the car. Erica got in first then me and then Gavin and Seth. I was smashed between Erica and Gavin, I felt bad for Gavin because he was smashed in between me and Seth. Mom and Warren sat in the front. "Okay so how long is it to Fabl-I mean grandpa and grandmas?" Gavin asked. "About four hours," I said. Gavin smiled and nodded. Mom turned the radio on to some god awful station. And worse she started singing along. I begged Seth to use his shadow charmer skills to tune out the music. He did, probably not for my benefit though. I think he was still angry, jeez he can sure hold a grudge.

Gavin POV

This car ride would be _awful_ I sat next to Seth in the car; at least I was next to Kendra too. But still, he was radiating with cold dark energy. And it seriously scared me. But on the plus side, Kendra was radiating with white light energy and it was warm like the sun. After about an hour of silence Warren decided to start talking. "So, when we get there uh, Ruth isn't there right now, she went on some spa thing with her friends. Or something, and um Marla?" he muttered. Mrs. Sorenson looked at him. "You can stay in the guest room next to Gavin's. And um guys there is someone else you may not be too familiar with, well maybe you might know him Kendra, but everyone else doesn't know him too well. Well except Gavin." He stated. I looked up at the mention of my name, and nodded. "Wait, who is it?" Kendra asked. "Dougan." He answered. "Oh, okay." She said with a smile on her face.

Kendra POV

About two hours into the car ride I fell asleep on Gavin's shoulder. He put his head on my hair and fell asleep; at least I think he did. Seth was asleep to, but I don't think Erica was. "Aww, look how cute they all look back there together. "My mom gasped. "Aww look at Kendra and Gavin, they look so cute. Do you think they like each other?" she asked Warren. He sounded uncomfterble. "Umm, maybe they do, and yup they do look cute together." He said awkwardly. I yawned to show her I was still awake, and looked at Gavin and saw a small smile play on his lips.

Gavin POV

Even though it was the middle of the day I was still tiered. Kendra fell asleep on my shoulder and I laid my head on her hair. Her mother was talking about us, and it made me smile.

Marla POV

Hmm, I feel embarrassed now; I think Kendra heard me talk about them. I hope it didn't make her feel uncomfterble. Then I saw Gavin, he was smiling. So he definitely heard me. But then he did something I wasn't expecting. He moved his cheek from Kendra's hair and kissed her head. She just smiled and snuggled into him more. I couldn't believe it. It was probably just subconscious though. So I didn't worry about it. But I would keep my eye on them.

Warren POV

I was so jealous of Seth… he could turn the noise off. This lady talked so much! It was so annoying, but we _finally_ reached Fablehaven. It was still sunny out about five or six. I woke the kids up, Seth first and he said he would get the rest up. I just said "Whatever," And went to get the bags from the back of the SUV. Marla walked inside to greet Stan.

Marla POV

I walked inside of Stan's house. Surprisingly enough there were for random people in there. "Umm, hello, excuse me, who are you?" I asked cautiously. The first was a young woman long black silky hair. She was beautiful and had brown eyes when she looked up. "Oh, hello, you must be Marla? I'm Vanessa." She extended a hand and I shook it. Then a tall man, who looked to be from the south, or Africa, and another middle aged man I recognized as Dale, and an older gentleman, Then I saw Stan, "Hi, Stan," I said. He looked startled to see me, but then recovered and smiled back and came over and hugged me.

Gavin POV

We got out of the car, and I saw a bunch of fairies flittering around. Kendra went over to one, and they all started to flock around her chattering in some language. And she looked over at me blushing, while a fairy pointed in my direction. I felt self conscious.

Kendra POV

I went over to talk to some fairies when we finally got to Fablehaven. Shiara was the first one to come sit on my head. "Hi, Kendra," Shiara said. "Hi, what's up," I asked looking up. "Nothing, ohh who is that," she asked pointing at Gavin. "Oh that's Gavin, he's sorta my boyfriend, kinda." I replied she smiled at me. "Ohhhh, he's a cutie. Haha, one sec," she said as she zipped off over to Gavin. He looked confused as she touched his skin. She came back over to me. "Wow, I haven't seen that much admiration, since Bracken was here. "She chirped. I blushed. "Well, how have you been? Is Raxtus here?" I asked. "I have been good. And yes he is here. But I really must be going. Good-bye." She zipped off into the forest. I looked over at Gavin and smiled. Seth was walking up the front porch. "Het Seth, where are you going?" I asked. "My room." He yelled back. Erica was off into the woods, probably to the shrine. So it was just Gavin and I in the garden. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Kendra, come here Hun." Mom yelled from the back porch. I walked over to the back porch to see what she wanted. She motioned me inside; I hadn't noticed Gavin standing next to me. We walked inside. "Umm, I just wanted to let you know your father is coming, and he should be here in about a day or so." She said with a smile. "Oh and can you two help out with dinner?" she added. "Okay mom, and sure." I replied. After dinner I walked outside into the moonlight, well actually the sun was just setting.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendra POV

I sat on a bench in a small maze of hedges. The sun was setting and it was beautiful outside. Then I heard someone behind me, and saw Gavin. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh just getting s-some fresh air, h-how about you?" he replied. He came to sit next to me on the bench. He was about two inches taller than me. Even sitting down. He grabbed my hand and intertwined out fingers. "I love it out here, especially this time of day." I said. "Y-yeah, it's the most r-romantic time of day, don't you agree?" he asked staring at me. I nodded. He leaned down to me and slowly kissed my lips, his lips were so soft, and warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms were around my back pulling me toward him. My fingers intertwined in his hair, were yanking, he didn't seem to mind. His hand was on the back of my neck supporting me. Then we pulled away, I was breathless, and dizzy. Gulping down air, I looked at him and smiled. He just pulled me back in, and then I felt his tongue brush against my lips, asking permission into my mouth, I granted it to him and his tongue brush my lower teeth, and then the roof of my mouth. After a minute we broke apart. I must have been blushing so bad. Because he was too.

Gavin POV

Whoa. I just put my tongue in her mouth. What the hell am I doing? Her cheeks were a bright scarlet. I smiled like an idiot. She scooted closer and took my hand again, and then rested her head on my chest. I just enjoyed the moment. I didn't know why I was here, or when I would be able to leave, but I didn't care as long as I was with Kendra.

Seth POV

I was going to rip this guy apart. Oh the best idea popped into my head…Verl would love to know how his sweet Kendra was doing. I know, I know, evil right…but that's why ya love me. MWUHAHAHAHAH I liked being evil. I'll tell him in the morning. I'm too lazy right now, oh or maybe Dad and Mom would like to know. Revenge is so sweet.

Kendra POV

I woke up to a blinding light. I got up and was on the ground, outside. I looked up to see Gavin sprawled across the stone bench we were sitting on last night. I suppose we fell asleep. I laughed at him he was half hanging off of it. I looked at myself in the birdbath; I looked decent my blond hair barely ruffled from my sleep on the soft grass, thanks to the fairies. And I was wearing a sky blue dress I found in my closet yesterday. I flowed nicely in the wind. I had some mud on my leg though, but it was quickly scraped off. I went over and pretended to be asleep where I was lying. I lay on my side with one arm cushioning my head and my gold hair around me like a fan. I heard Gavin get up.

Gavin POV

My back killed me. I was laying on something really hard, a stone bench? I sat up, o well whadya know it was a stone bench. I rubbed my eyes, and looked down to the ground. Almost tripping over Kendra. She looked beautiful. Her golden hair fanned out around her, and her dress matched her surroundings nicely. I knelt down to the ground and shook her awake. Her eyelids fluttered open and her blue eyes looked up at me, and she smiled at me. "Good mor-rning."I stuttered. "Hello, how did you sleep last night?" she asked. "Not w-well, benches are not fun." I chuckled. "Kendra, someone is looking for you!" I heard Seth yell from somewhere in the woods. She rolled her eyes and got up off the grass. "Hugo!" she yelled. Hugo? Who was he? I heard a rockslide, it sounded like an avalanche. "Keennnddrrraaa!" it said. I was scared. She laughed at my expression; I must have looked like a startled goat. Then a huge thing made of rock, clay and mud came right before us and …smiled? "Hi Hugo. This is Gavin." She explained…oh it's a golem. "Gavin…friend?" he said. She nodded. "Would you mind taking us to Seth, he apparently wants to see me for the first time in two days. Do you know anything about it Hugo?"She asked. "Hugo can't tell." He said. "Okay," Was all she said. He picked us both up and trudged through the forest to a little pond, it was beautiful. The caretakers looked like they really tried.

Kendra POV

Seth was standing there with three satyrs I knew all too well, Verl, Newl and Doren. Oh no. this was not going to end well…at all. "Seth, what's going on?" I asked a little scared. He motioned to Verl. Verl smiled sheepishly. "Hello, my dear Kendra. How are you today?" he asked in a pleasant polite tone. "Fine." Was all I could get out.

Gavin POV

Who were they? And why did he just talk to Kendra like that? I mean after all, she was kinda my girlfriend…right? Kendra looked stressed out. "Okay, um Seth what's this about?" she asked. He smiled evilly at me, I didn't like where this was headed. "Well I just thought Verl would like to know about, you know, you two." He said smugly. "Kendra, I want to prove my love for you." He announced. I was shocked. I mean seriously. My eyes went wide, and my jaw dropped. The other two satyrs were laughing hysterically. I glared at them, they just laughed harder. "I want to battle you for the fair maiden's hand." Verl said. I was appalled. But fine, I would play along. This would be amusing, and maybe I would Impress Kendra even more. I was going to kick his sorry butt. "Fine, w-what did you have in mind?" I asked. "A battle of mind and body, first we fight, with swords then we play chess. Whoever wins gets Kendra's hand." He stated. I glanced at Kendra; she had her head in her hand. "W-when do we start." I smirked. "Choose a sword." I picked the smaller one. I went over to Kendra and smiled at her, then unexpectedly leaned down and kissed her passionately, but just to annoy the other guy, I already forgot his name, but when I kicked his butt at this it wouldn't matter. I finally pulled back, pleased with myself and winked at her. I turned around to fight this guy. Haha he looked really annoyed. The other two, Newl and Doren I guessed. Seth mentioned them before, but they were laughing even more than before, they didn't look like they were breathing their faces were so red. Seth yelled "fight" and we started to go. I won the first round. But Seth called a foul on me, and he said I had to take off my shirt, so I did. Which was probably better I went over and gave it to Kendra and smiled at her. I heard a whistle go as I kissed her cheek. "What now?" I asked annoyed with Seth. "No fraternizing with the prize." He said. Kendra was going to be pissed. "EXCUSE ME! I AM NOT A PRIZE YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him. "Well then why are you here?" he asked. "Because Gavin is here, you're an idiot. If you're going to treat me like crap then I'm leaving!" she yelled and stormed off. I ran after her. And grabbed her and spun her around. "Hey, y-you know I don't think o-of you like that." I said reassuring her. She still looked angry, but sad more. Then she was crying. "Oh, Kendra please don't cry." I said wiping away her tears as she looked down in embarrassment. I tilted her head up and looked into her glassy tear- filled blue eyes. I smiled at her. "p-please don't cry, Kendra." I soothed. She wiped away the new tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." She apologized. "You aren't s-s-stupid, not at all." I said. Verl came up behind us. I was seriously not happy with this dude. "Kendra, you know I didn't mean it like that my love! Never!" he said. I was filling with rage. I whirled around I was a good two inches taller than him, it helped. "JUST G-GET OUT OF HERE, I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING F-FIGHT YOU, OKAY! JUST STAY AWAY FROM KENDRA!" I belted out at him, I was shocked at myself. He didn't look phased, but said "Fine, if you feel so strongly, but it's not for you! It's for the sake of Kendra's happiness, and for some sick reason she has chosen you, but I will always remain faithful to her, and will always be here for you my love." He said and dashed away into the forest, Weird dude. I turned toward Kendra. Tears still rolled down her cheeks, I went and kissed them away. She sniffed but smiled at me. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have agreed t-to that I d-d-didn't know it would upset-t you." I said. She just shook her head and put it into my chest.

Seth POV

Crap! "Well shit. That didn't work as I planned it to." I said ask Kendra ran off, Gavin followed. Newl and Doren were still laughing really hard. I walked over to them. "Hmm, plan B." I started "Do we even have a plan B?" Newl asked? I shook my head. Verl came back, head drooped down. For all he knew he could be running into a tree. "Hey, what happened?" I asked him as he approached. "Chose that fruitnugget, and well I guess I should just give up, I mean how am I going to compete with that?" he said sadly. "Well, buddy, don't give up, you gotta keep trying!" I said encouragingly. He nodded. "I will." He said. Relief flooded over me. "Okay, I will do my best, okay, Verl?"I poked him. He just nodded.

Verl POV

Well I can't believe that just happened. I am such a loser. And now everyone in Fablehaven will know I am in love with Kendra, and all the nymphs are going to hear about her, and fall in love with her to, not hat it would matter, cuz she loved that stupid dragon tamer. At least she'll be safe around dragons. Well I'm going to go hide under a rock for the rest of my life, Doren and Newl probably told half the forest already.

Kendra POV

I found myself feeling bad for Verl, but quickly shoved the thought away as Gavin snaked his arm around my waist. I was such a baby. I had to stop crying over childish, futile things. As we walked into the yard I handed Gavin his shirt and he put it on and released my waist. "Oh, My, God" I said. Greg was standing in the walkway talking to Erica.

Gavin POV

Why the hell was he here! Why did everyone everywhere want to take my Kendra away from me! Wasn't life ever easy, apparently not? I wanted to scoop Kendra up and dash back into the woods. And nothing was stopping me from doing it. But she ran up to Erica and Greg. And oh wait there were more, Alyssa, Jeff, Casey, Trina and Liz. Why were they here? I'll go find out…

Kendra POV

"Oh my God! What are you all doing here?"I squealed. "Erica called and told us to come!" Alyssa replied. "Oh, looks like Gavin got the message to," Casey said poking me in the shoulder. Greg shot her an annoyed glance. I laughed. This was going to mess up Gavin so much. Poor guy. I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck, so obviously he was near. "Umm, yeah," I said nervously. Casey glanced back and forth between us, probably seeing out closeness. "Well, let me show you to your rooms!" I announced. They all got settled in, and then I suggested we all go to the pool. Everyone agreed. I was the first one to the pool, so I just sat on the edge dipping my feet in. Casey and Liz came next. Gavin came and sat next to me. The Greg and Jeff came last was Erica and Alyssa. Greg did a cannon ball into the water splashing me and Gavin with water.

Gavin POV

I sat on the pool side with Kendra, she looked really pretty! When she stood up to go get a towel, I took advantage of the moment. I ran behind her picked her up and ran for the pool. "Gavin! Gavin, put me down! No, not into the pool, Gavin!" she yelled at me. I just laughed. Then jumped off the edge of the diving board with her in my arms. When we hit the water she screamed, but still held onto me. I hope she won't be to angry… haha under the water I let her go but she clung onto me. When we surfaced she smacked me in the head, I just laughed. She joined in after she was done gagging up water. "Haha I'm s-sorry, I had t-to." I apologized. She rolled her eyes at me and hugged me. She got out and dried off, but I stayed in the pool. 

Kendra POV

Grrr…. I'm all wet now. I sat next to Alyssa on a lawn chair. "Haha, wow you two are sure cuddly. Hmmm, aren't you?" she said. I rolled my eyes "Shut up." I said coolly. I felt in the mood for a smoothie. "Hey, dose anyone want a smoothie?" I asked. Everyone wanted one. As I walked into the house Liz came with me. "So, you and Gavin, huh?" she asked. "What do you mean?" I asked obliviously. Wink wink. "Oh, I don't know," she laughed. I made the smoothies and brought them out to my friends. I thought they were realllly good. Oh, crap. I just forgot the one of the ingredients I put into all of the smoothies. Milk. And they were all drinking it. I stared at them all horrified. Luckily their weren't _that_ many fairies in the yard. Well oh- who am I kidding I'm dead. All of my _human_ friends were drinking special milk.

"Hmm, this is really good." Casey said. Then her eyes went wide as I saw her staring at the bird bath, with six fairies crowded around fighting over mirror space. "What the hell?" Casey exclaimed. "Umm, what do you mean?" I asked acting oblivious. She pointed over to the birdbath. "Are those…fairies?" she asked dumbfounded. Everyone else looked and Gavin shot me a glance saying 'oh fruit' I nodded. "Umm, do you all see it?" I asked. They all nodded, astonished. "Oh, well then this changes things, a lot."I said. "Wow, so are you telling us, fairies and stuff…are real?" Alyssa asked. "Umm, yeah." I said sheepishly. "Are we supposed to believe this?" she asked. "Well, I guess I can prove it more." I said. "How?" Greg asked. I smiled at Gavin, and he smiled back, it was creepy how we thought alike. "HUGO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Haha they are going to be so freaked out. I heard his loud rockslide footsteps galloping our way. Everyone but Gavin and I looked terrified. "It's okay guys, he's awesome." I laughed. "Kendrraaa, playyy?" Hugo asked from around the corner. "In a minute," I said. All their faces were terrified, and amazed. "Umm, guys this is our golem, Hugo." I said. "Hugo, this is Erica, Alyssa, Greg, Jeff Casey, Trina and Liz."I said. "They friends?" he asked. "Yup" I replied. "So guys now you know. And I guess you can meet our friends," I said as I grabbed Gavin's hand and smiled at him. They all starred appalled (except Erica who was just amused by their expressions). "Wait, he's in on it too?"Greg asked. I nodded. I pulled Gavin with me and went to the edge of the forest. Everyone followed. "Umm, guys I'm going to go get Raxtus, you know to meet you. He's really nice, he's like my best friend." I heard people clearing their throats, but paid it no heed.

I wandered into the forest, but I didn't have to go too far to find Raxtus. I entered a small clearing and saw him sitting there talking to a few fairies. "Hey," I said loud enough for him to hear. He looked up and smiled at me. Gavin was still a little afraid of him, because of the 'incident' so he stayed behind a tree. "Hi, what's up Kendra?" he asked. "Nothing, hey, um do you want to come meet some of my friends?" I asked. "Umm, like human friends?" he asked. I nodded. "Well sure." He agreed. "Great! And it's really great to see you again!" I said and went over to hug him. I led them back to the yard. "Okay, guys don't be too freaked out, okay? This is my very very very good friend, Raxtus." I motioned him to come out. He inched out and the sun light was bouncing off his platinum scales, he looked beautiful. They gaped at him, with jaws snapped down. I smiled to myself, their expressions were priceless. Trina began to cry. I went over and placed a hand on Raxtus' neck. He began to glow brighter, when I noticed I broke away. "Haha, sorry I forgot." I apologized. Now Gavin looked a little amazed too, probably because I was so close to Raxtus, and he wasn't biting my head off. "Why did he glow when you touched him?" Greg asked. Well I wasn't expecting that. "Umm, I kinda can't tell you. Sorry. Umm but I can take you on a tour of the forest, but it's very important that you do not go off the path. Some of the creatures here are very dangerous. And you could easily get hurt. So follow Erica, Gavin and I okay?" I stated. "Wait, Gavin and Erica already knew about this stuff?" Trina asked. "Umm y-yeah," Gavin answered. I smiled at him. "Hey Raxtus do you want to come too?" I asked him. "Sure, why not." He replied. "Okay, I'm going to take you to my favorite place in the entire forest, but it's important you don't go near the pond okay? Because there are naiads and they will drown you first chance they get. So just be careful." I said. I didn't look back to see if they acknowledged it. I began to walk into the little parting in the trees and followed the path. I held on to Gavin's hand, tightly. But it was because I was nervous. When we got to the hedge I let the others take in the view. I crawled under the hedge and urged for them to follow. I heard several gasps of amazement. I smiled to myself, ya it was pretty impressive. "So this is my favorite place, in the whole forest. And just don't go near the pond, or else you'll get drown." I warned them. Gavin was still by my side. I heard rustling in the woods and whirled around to find Newl and Doren. "Hey, what's up guys…oh um who are they?" Doren asked gesturing to my friends. "These are my friends, Greg, Trina, Casey, Alyssa, Jeff, and Liz. And um guys this is Doren and Newl. They are satyrs, and Seth's friends." I said. That's when I heard a huge crash. Trina, Casey and Liz screamed.

I grabbed Gavin for support because the ground shook. I looked up and shook my head. I glanced around at all my friends, they appeared physically fine, maybe scarred for life but you know. "Oh my gosh, is every one okay?" I asked. Gavin looked horrified, as did Raxtus. Oh no, that can't be good. "Raxtus, Gavin, what is it." I asked scared. "A dragon, a b-big one," he answered. "I know him, he's my brother I would know his wrath anywhere," Raxtus gulped. "His name is Kingston, and well, he isn't the nicest dragon around." He finished. "Well, were going to let you all get acquainted so bye!"Newl said as he grabbed Doren's arm and ran off. I was horrified. Then a ruffled noise was around in the bushes. No one dared scream. A young man walked out, he was very handsome. He had platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked about my age actually, maybe a little older. He was starring right at me, and something I definitely didn't expect, he smiled at me showing gleaming white pearly teeth. Raxtus cleared his throat. "Umm, hello brother, long time no see, huh?" he said uncomfterble. "Well, Raxtus, what a pleasant surprise. It's so nice to see you again. And um, looks like you have made nice friends," he said looking at me again, I cringed and Gavin stiffened. "Well yes I know, but what is your business here?" Raxtus asked professionally. "Well I actually came to tell you that father wants to see you, but it's just an excuse for me to come to this preserve." Kingston said, his voice was like music.

"Why did you want to come to this preserve?" I asked him. His attention was brought back to me and he smiled. "Glad you asked, and your Kendra, am I right? Oh, I'm being very rude I'm Kingston; it's very nice to meet you. Haha well anyway I wanted to see it here, and it is very very beautiful." He said with a pleasant smile. "Well, you saw it n-now would you mind leaving!" Gavin pretty much yelled at him. "Well, it's not a very nice way to treat guests!" Kingston shot back. "But y-y-you weren't invited!" Gavin spat back. I was shocked at how much venom was packed into his voice. "Gavin, well we should let him stay for a little while, if it's okay with Raxtus." I said looking at Raxtus. Kingston was pretty much pleading to him with his eyes. "Ohh, fine, I guess," He said. Kingston looked overly rejoiced, but trying not to show it. "Okay, so why don't I show you where you can stay." I said to Kingston. He smiled and followed me out of the hedge. "Keep an eye on them" I yelled back to Gavin. "So, your Raxtus' brother?" I asked trying not to be anti- social. He laughed picking that up. "Yeah, I am. I was just so fascinated that he was actually friends with humans, and please don't tell him this, but I was actually jealous he was such good friends with such a beautiful girl like you. I thought he was just making it all up, but apparently he wasn't." he said as he elbowed me playfully. I blushed, and even laughed at it. "Okay I won't tell." I said. "So, the dragon tamer is lucky." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Raxtus didn't tell you? I have a…power I guess to read feelings. And I didn't even have to use my talent to see how protective he was of you." He explained. "Oh, haha well yeah, he just doesn't want me hurt or anything." I said sheepishly. "Neither do I." he said right after. By the time he said it we were at the house. "Oh, haha well follow me to your room." I led him to the guest room next to my room. "Well I really like it here, and thank you so very much for letting me enter and board in your home, I appreciate it deeply, I forever owe you." He said as he bowed slightly and kissed my hand. I must have been scarlet. Wow, crap what about Gavin, what was he going to think! "Uhh, I should get back to the others. So if you need anything you know where to find me." I said quickly and dashed down the hall.

Gavin POV

I realllllllly hate this guy, Kingston. He seems rotten, and attracted to Kendra, my Kendra. "Hey guys I'm back, sorry about that." Kendra said from behind me. I whirled around to see her, her cheeks were pink. "Why are your cheeks pink?" I asked. She felt her cheeks. "Oh, probably from the running." She said quickly. "Oh, r-right." I said and went over to her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed my hand and smiled brightly. "Okay guys, sorry for the interruption. Oh looks like it's time for dinner anyway. So let's go eat." She said looking at her watch.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters well, I do but not the like main ones I own Kingston (im just that genius) and most of Kendra's friends

Kingston POV

I am realllly starting to like Kendra; I liked the room she gave me too. And on the plus side, it was next to hers. But the stupid dragon tamer is _with_ her. Hmm, I should come up with a plan for that, but right now I have to go to dinner, Kendra just came up and told me we were having chicken. And her scent is intoxicating! She smelled like freesia, and orange blossom. So good. I walked down the stairs and confronted a medium sized woman looking to be in her 40's. "Hello." I said in my most charming voice. She blinked. "Hi, um, I'm sorry but who are you?" she asked perplexed. "I'm Kingston, a friend of your daughters. I suppose you are her mother?" I said she looked like her, her same blue eyes. Almost as brilliant as mine, but her mothers' were duller. "Yes, but what are you doing here?" she asked. "Eating dinner." I replied. "Oh, Kingston good you're here, um mom this is my …friend." Kendra explained. "Oh, okay then." Her mother said as she walked away. I beamed at Kendra. "Hello, how are you tonight?" I asked in my even more charming voice then before. "I'm fine, thanks and yourself?" she asked. "Even better now." I replied, and it was true, seeing her made me brighter. I gave her one of my irresistible smiles and walked past her to the patio outside.

Kendra POV

This was just getting weirder and weirder. Was he implying that…he liked me? That's insane. I just stood there dumbfounded. Wait, what just happened? I walked out to the patio and saw everyone was sitting down. There was a spot next to Gavin, and on the other side of that spot was Kingston. That was the only spot that was left. Crap. I sat down and we ate. "Umm, so I'll be right back." I said after dinner was all done, and the table was cleared. "Where are you going?" Kingston asked. "I have to tell Raxtus something." I replied. He nodded. I ran down the steps of the patio, and ran into the forest. When I got to the clearing where Raxtus usually is I stopped. He was laying there on his back. "Hey, I need to talk to you." I said out of breath from running. He looked up startled and stood upright. "What's up?" he asked. "Well, do you know why your brother is here?" I asked still gulping down air. "No, I was wondering the same thing, did you see any…strange behavior?" he asked. I shook my head. I went over to sit next to him and placed my head on his neck. "Oh, haha that feels good." He said suppressing laughter. I laughed along with him. He was like my best friend. "Hey, do you mind helping me with something?" I asked him. "Sure what do you need?" he asked. "Well, I'll understand if you don't want to do it, but I found this little hole in the caves, and I dropped something in it, and I was wondering if you were willing to go into human form and maybe get it for me. I understand if you don' want to though." I explained. "Oh, well I, um, guess I could, if you wanted e too. Sure but only if you close your eyes." He said. "Sure. Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged him. We walked to Nero's caves and I took him to where I had dropped my necklace. I patted his neck and looked away. I saw a bright flash of light through closed eyelids, I was so tempted to look, but I didn't. "Oh, my god!" he almost yelled, his voice was different like it was last time; it was more squeaky last time.

"What!" I asked eyes still shut. "Umm, well I guess you can look." He said. So I did, and instead of a 10 inch fairy I saw a boy, a few inches taller than me with pale white skin and silver hair that fell into his eyes, in pants that looked like they belonged on an Indian, but no shirt, and a very muscular build and the same crystal blue eyes of Kingston, so I knew it was Raxtus. My jaw fell open. I couldn't help but stare. "R-Raxtus?" I asked uncertain. He was examining himself with uncertainty. "I think so," he said puzzled. "I look even stupider than before." He finished. I laughed, "You do not look stupid at all! You look…wow" I exclaimed. He blushed making his perfect skin have a faint glow of red. "But, how did this happen?" he asked. "Maybe from my power? When I touched you it gave you more power." I tried. He nodded. "We should…Uhh…well I'm not really sure." He said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess we tell the others…?" I suggested. "Yeah, sounds good." He agreed. I laughed and grabbed his hand and we walked back to the house. When we walked up to the back door I walked into a…fight I guess with Gavin and Kingston. Oh, no I was right.

Gavin POV

When Kendra went on her walk I walked into the living room to find Kingston staring at a picture of Kendra. "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at him. He didn't seem fazed by my screaming at him. He just looked up and smiled. "Well if you are so rude and nosy to know, then I'll tell you. I am admiring a picture of Kendra, idiot." He said in a normal tone. God, who did he think he was! How dare he do this! "You can't just come into our house and act all lovey- dovey with her!" I spat at him. "And why not?" he asked stroking the picture. "BECAUSE SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed. That's when things got really weird. Seth jumped out from behind the wall and yelled "AHA! I knew it! You are sick and I am going to break you down!" he continued. Then he dashed for the stairs. "Well that's just too bad, because I can easily change that status." He was surprisingly close, he was only a foot and it was really scary. I remembered that he could turn into a huge dragon at any moment and rip me to shreds. "Well right now she's mine, and I'm going to keep it that way." I whispered. "Well, I can change it and make her mine, and I intend too, very shortly, so watch your back." He whispered darkly. I saw something in the corner of my eye and saw Kendra in the glass door, with someone.

Seth POV

Well, that is just what I needed to hear. Now I can really get revenge. I think I'll make an alliance with Kingston. Yeah, I need to add to my list. I sat on my bed and adding it too my list that really didn't have much on it.

Kendra POV

Kingston looked at me, terror watched over me and I stepped back. But then his eyes softened when he saw me. He shot a questioning look at Raxtus. I opened the door and poked my head in. "Uhh, hi is something wrong?" I asked. They shook their heads in unison. Not a good time to show them the new Raxtus when there all weird. "Oh okay. I'm just going to be right back." I said as I walked passed them, not breaking my gaze. I went to get a blanket, a pillow and a pair of Gavin's jeans for Raxtus. When I got outside I gave Raxtus the pillow blanket and jeans. "And your sure you don't want to sleep on the couch or anything?" I asked. "No, really I'm fine, thank you so much, Kendra." He said. He came over and hugged me tight, then kissed my cheek. I smiled and went back inside. Kingston was sitting on the couch and Gavin was sitting in the kitchen. I went to sit next to Gavin. "Hi." I greeted him. He looked up and half smiled. I poked him. He looked up "What?" he asked. I smiled and leaned in and kissed him. I broke away and skipped up to my room and went to sleep.

Gavin POV

Girls are so confusing! I mean one second they seem all detached, and the next they come up and kiss you, then run away! I mean what am I supposed to do now? I sighed. What if she doesn't like me anymore, if she's you know…moved on, What if she really does like Kingston, no I won't let myself think that until I know it for a fact. I just went up to my room and crashed on my bed.

I heard a slight knock on the door in the middle of the night. The door opened and light came flooding into the room. I groaned and heard a laugh from behind me. Kendra closed the door and came to sit on my bed that I was sprawled over, and all my clothes were still on. "Gavin, what were you and Kingston arguing about earlier?" she asked. I sat up and sat next to her. "Nothing, nothing at all." I answered. She nodded, but looked away. I put a finger under her chin and tilted her head back up to look at me. But her eyes were looking down. "What's the m-matter?" I asked afraid by her distance. "Nothing." She said sadness staining her every word. I looked straight into her eyes, afraid. "Please tell me," I pleaded. "I'm a little afraid at your d-distance." I explained. She smiled and kissed me, it felt nice. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her protectively against me. She tightened her grip around my neck and was pulling my hair. This just felt so right! I never ever wanted to stop. But we had to eventually, stupid breathing. When we broke apart my breath was jagged. I went back in for another kiss and crushed her into me, last time I slipped my tongue into her mouth, I wonder if I can do it again…I slowly slid my tongue out and traced it along her lower lip, asking permission, I didn't want to upset her. But she parted her lips and I traced her teeth and the roof of her mouth, wow she tasted good. That's right Kingston, bite me. Haha wow I am just sad. She didn't seem angry at all, but delighted. I was just as happy as her, but times three. Haha this was so great.

Kendra POV

This was absolute bliss. Heaven. Joy. Happiness. All of the above. I broke away, but only because I needed to breathe. I smiled at him then looked down a bit embarrassed. "Well I should get to bed, you know, it being the middle of the night and all. So good night." I said as I got up and ducked down to kiss him one last time and dashed out the door. I crashed on my bed and fell asleep.

Raxtus POV

My human form felt really weird. I mean really weird, and my hair fell into my face, so it was annoying. Haha I think I'm going to freak out my brother with my new form. And I have to thank Kendra for helping me find this out about myself. The bench in the hedge maze really wasn't conferrable. The grass was a lot better. I sat up and walked back to the house. I didn't want to frighten anyone, so I just sat in a tree. I'll wait until Kendra comes out.

Kendra POV

I woke up on my floor, haha wow I must have fallen off my bed. I brushed my hair, and ran down stairs. "Hey everyone." I yelled as I headed out the door. "Umm, Kendra would you mind staying inside?" my mom asked. I sighed. "Oh, umm yeah sure, why?" I asked. "Well, I just wanted you to spend some time with your friends." She nodded toward the table with all my friends at it. I nodded and walked over to the table and sat next to Liz and Trina. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked my friends. "Haha I was just talking about yesterday, when you _totally_ were holding Gavin's hand! So do tell, what is up with you two!" Trina asked. "Well I'll tell you, but we should go on a walk, don't want people hearing." I said slyly. They smiled sneakily. "Come on." I said as I headed for the door, they followed. When we were outside I told them I would be right back and went over to the tree Raxtus was in and yelled up at him. "Hey, do you mind coming down?" I said. He jumped down and stood in front of me. He smiled and came up to hug me in a tight embrace and spun in a circle. I laughed. "What was that for?" I asked. "Thank you, for helping me realize I could change into a normal height human." He said and smiled. "Well I'm glad I could help, but I have to go back to my friends." I said as I walked away. "Hey guys." I said as I greeted my friends again. "Whoa, no one said you had super models here!" Trina exclaimed looking at Raxtus, I slapped her arm playfully. "That's Raxtus you idiot!" I said. She laughed. "Yeah, but what about his brother, jeez have you seen him, but all I know is he has _definitely _seen you. I mean Liz isn't his eyes absolutely glued to her! But you wouldn't know would you, Kendra! You spend all your time gawking at Gavin." she paused.

"Which brings me back to the fact that you need to tell us _everything… now,"_ Trina said. Gavin just walked out onto the patio and onto the lawn, perfect. "How about I show you?" I asked. They exchanged glances and nodded. I smiled and walked over to Gavin; he looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Trina and Liz are all up in my face about you, so do you mind if I show them what's going on?" I asked in my sweet voice. He gulped and shook his head. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where my friends were standing. "Okay guys I said I would show you, and I will." I told them. They were very smug. I squeezed Gavin's hand. And leaned in and kissed him, I heard both Trina or Liz gasp and laugh, but I didn't care, I was kissing Gavin, a freaking bomb could go off and I wouldn't notice. He pulled me closer to him, and grabbed my hair. "Oh, get a room, haha." Trina. I broke away and rolled my eyes at them. Gavin laughed. "You know I l-like it when your friends want you to umm, s-s-show them something." He chuckled. "Aww, how cute, beauty and the _beast…tamer," _I heard from behind me. I looked up and saw Kingston. He smiled at me. Gavin looked furious, and stood in front of me, and pushed me behind him.

"Would you just leave us alone? God, you're like a wasp, stings but n-never dies."Gavin spat at him. Kingston laughed at him. "And you're the little stutter w-wonder, aren't you?" Kingston said with so much venom I could feel it. "Kingston, that's not nice, And same with you Gavin. Can't you guys just be friends." I said. "No, we can't, I'm sorry but it's only because were after…the same thing." Kingston explained with a pleasant smile. I heard jaws drop from behind me, And Gavin's anger growing, so I placed a hand on his arm and he eased a bit. "So, you might just want to ease the tension a bit, you know." He said. He was walking closer now, and still smiling. Gavin got angrier and angrier. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, just settle this whole thing, because we all know how this will end." He said. "NO, just leave her alone! NOW!" Gavin screamed. "Fine, but I'll be back, just going for a little stroll through the woods, anyone care to join me?" he stated, and again looking at me. I gulped and shook my head. "Very well, I'll see you later then, "he said with a wink .This was getting strangely uncomfterble.

Kingston POV

Well that went better than expected. But really this boy can't actually ruin my chances with Kendra, can it? I laughed out loud at that. Yeah, right! But, wait where I am even going. Oh, I know how about that little pond; Kendra said it was her favorite place. I sat on a little bench after I crawled under the hedge. Well, this is boring. Why did I even come here? Oh rig-there was a rustle in the bushes. I snapped my head up. A boy came out, oh it must be Raxtus in his human form, but wait, and oh I'll figure it out. "Hey, Raxtus," I called. "Hi, what's got you so down in the dumps? And how did you know it was me?" he asked. "Nothing, just that idiot boy. And I took a guess." I answered. "Seth? What did he do know?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, Gavin, hey since you're such great friends maybe you could help me out, and try to pry him away from Kendra, so I can get more 'quality time' with her." I suggested. "No, I won't do that to Gavin, or Kendra. They are my friends. But why would you want to do something like that? I mean really?" he asked seriously. I bit my lip. "Well, don't laugh at me, but I think I really really like Kendra." I blurted out. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What!" he asked surprised. I shrugged my shoulders. I could feel my cheeks burning. "W-well, haha umm, I could put in a good word for you. But I'm not going to do anything else, okay? Sorry, but I won't hurt Kendra that way." He finished. Well that sucks! I huffed. "Kay." I said.

Kendra POV

I looked back at my friends. They stood there shocked. I was puzzled. I looked back at Gavin and his face was still red with anger. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. I smiled reassuringly at him; he just looked down toward the ground. "Don't be sad, or angry." I told him. He looked at me with sad eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the hedges, and sat me down on the stone bench. I sighed. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Nothing." He answered. I leaned against him. "Please, tell me, it won't get better unless you tell me." I pointed out. "It's just Kingston h-he thinks he can j-just come here and start flirting with you. But your mine, and he's complicating that." He said. I was shocked that that was why he was so solemn. I laughed. He looked surprised that I found it amusing. "Aww, so your _jealous_?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from every word. "Well, Uhh, y-yeah." He replied. I laughed more. "But, it doesn't matter what he thinks about me, it matters what I think of you!" I reminded him. "A-and what do you t-think if me?" he asked slightly anxious.

I smiled. "I think that you are sweet, and kind, nice, and absolutely adorable." I said as I touched my nose to his and smiled. "I think the e-exact same thing about you." He replied. He moved his head slightly and reached his mouth down to mine and kissed me. I laughed and involuntarily pulled away as he tickled me. He laughed out loud too. "Kendra Gavin, come here!" Grandpa yelled from the house. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house. My mom, Grandpa, Warren, and Vanessa were standing there looking at us. I smiled. "Hey what's up guys?" I asked casually. "Umm, nothing much, and come here you, now." Vanessa said sternly. Was she angry at me? I shrugged and walked up to her. She walked into the house and into the study, I followed her. "Is something wrong?" I asked a bit anxious. "Well, it's just I wanted to talk to you, about a girl subject…about Gavin actually." She explained a bit uncomfterble. I swallowed, "Oh, well okay…" I said. "You two seem to be…pretty close. And I just wanted to know that you know what you're doing. And I don't want you to get hurt…and I have also noticed that um, Kingston has taken a certain liking to you too. And you know if you like Gavin, that I'm okay with it, but Gavin might not be too okay with Kingston, and vice versa." She explained. I gulped and nodded. "Have you seen any tension between them?" she asked. I wasn't going to lie to Vanessa, so I nodded. "Oh, well that's bad. Umm, just be careful okay?" she finished. I nodded. "Are you done?" I asked trying not to sound rude. "Oh, uh, yeah, you can go." She said. I got up and walked out of the room.

Gavin POV when Kendra went with Vanessa, I got anxious. Warren asked me to follow him into the living room, so I followed. "Uhh, h-hey." I said. "Hi, I wanted to talk to you, actually I didn't but Stan asked me too. But about Kendra." He said. "Oh." I said. He nodded. "And here's the deal, you hurt her… bad news. Kay? But yeah, don't worry, Gavin, you're a good kid and I like you, so don't screw up!" he laughed. I smiled and nodded. Warren got up and went back to the patio. I sat there. I went to the kitchen to find Greg and Jeff talking about sports cars. I decided to go over and join them.

"Hey, what's u-up guys?" I asked. They looked up at me, surprised by me actually talking to them. "Umm, hi," Greg said. "Nothing, just talking," Jeff said less awkwardly. "Cool." I replied. I heard footsteps coming in. I looked around and saw Seth, and the two satyrs. "Hey Seth, what's up?" I asked coolly. He glared at me. "Nothin," he replied coldly. The satyrs were laughing really hard. I just sighed…well, life sucks right now.

**Haha okay im sorry that I didn't update in…well forever **** but im running out of ideas…help me plz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I'm gunna try not to change POVs every two sentences Hehe…ya sorry **smartiful got carried away... I'll try to make it better :) I'm going to have a LOT of time to write over the summer so GET READY! Oh and I wanted to thank you all for reviewing…even if it was meanish haha.

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own anything. Brandon Mull does… sad right?**

Kendra POV

I wandered into the forest and found myself at the fairy queen's shrine. Wow, I must really love this place if I come here subconsciously. I trudged over to a little bench. I heard little whispers coming from the pond. "She has kinda pretty hair." I heard a naiad whisper. Then a thud and an ow came from the water, I was guessing another naiad hit her for saying that. I decided to make her regret saying it more. "Thank you." I yelled loud enough for the naiad to hear. A head popped up. I looked over. She was beautiful, with blonde hair as blonde as Kingston's and piercing green eyes. Her lips weren't on the lopsided scowl that the others wore, but a smile. I was shocked by this. I waved to her, but she just disappeared underneath the water. I walked over, but not to close obviously. "Hi." I called down. A white hand waved out of the water, making me jump a foot in the air. The blondes head popped up again. "Hello Kendra." She said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I blinked. "What's your name?" I asked. "Geneva, but I know you, you're the fairykind, and if I do say so myself your light is very bright."She replied. I nodded. The first thing that came to mind was, wow why is she actually talking to me? And I guess it's just to get me to come to the water. But her eyes were sincere. I foolishly took a step closer. But she didn't seem to notice my closeness.

Geneva looked up; I noticed I was so close to the water I could almost touch it. A slow smirk whipped across Geneva's face and her white hand shot up from the water. I was shocked by how freezing her hand was as it made contact with my wrist. She started dragging. Her white nails dug into my now wet skin. "Come on in for a dip Kendra, the water is lovely today." She cooed, I could tell it wasn't in Silvian. I was sitting on the sand near the water, it was gritty and a brownish color. I got scrapes from being dragged across the sand, and the shells cutting my knees. I started shrieking. "Kendra! Kendra!" I heard two people yell in unison. I realized it was Gavin, and Kingston. But it was too late; their cries were wasted, because I felt more hands groping at my feet and arms, pulling me toward the freezing water. I was fully submerged underwater. I was thrashing, not willing to give in. Unconsciousness threatened to take me over. I fought against it as hard as I could. I let out a scream underwater. I opened my eyes to see a naiad place her webbed hands over her ears and wincing at my shriek…wait sound travels four times faster and louder underwater. I started shrieking, wasting all the breath I had in me. But slowly the naiads released me to cover their ears. I took advantage of it to reach the top of the water for a quick gulp of air. I saw Gavin standing on the edge of the pier yelling my name into the water, his tear streaked face looking directly at me. Behind him Kingston ran forward and lunged into the water. I felt more webbed hands pull me under. They progressed downward. The pond was much deeper than I expected! My vision was getting hazy. I could vaguely hear someone shouting "What were you all thinking, never ever touch her! Or else I will personally rip you limb from limb! Understood?" the bubbly voice yelled furious. I felt something around my waist; I decided it was an arm. But it was different from all the other times; it was first of all warm, and gentle and caring, not hostile and consistent. I was being lifted to the top of the water, when I reached the top I gulped down air and wiped my eyes to get all the water out. I looked at my hero and saw it was…Kingston. I decided to let unconsciousness sweep over me now, that I could breathe.

Gavin POV

I was wandering around in the woods looking for Kendra. I walked by Grunhold**(sp?)**, then by were the satyrs lived. I ran into Kingston on my way to the naiad pond. "Hello." He said in a not rude, but not kind voice either. I nodded. A loud shriek pierced my ears. Kingston's head shot up and he yelled Kendra's name so I did the same. Kingston started running in the same direction I was going. I ran faster and got there first. I stood on the edge of the pier. I watched the love of my life get drown by a bunch of bitches from the sea. **(plz excuse the language but what else am I going to but…meanies? See what I mean…doesn't work.) **I started to cry…but they were manly tears. But I didn't care all I cared about was Kendra. I was about to jump in when Mr. Amazing jumped in first. (Yeah it's my nick name for him, but so…shut up! I watched him jump in grab Kendra around the waits bring her up to the beach and…brace yourself…give her mouth to mouth resuscitation. His mouth was lingering at hers for an extra few seconds before he pulled away.

I ran up beside him and kneeled next to Kendra. I placed my hand on her heart. It was still beating rapidly. She started coughing up water and breathing really hard. "Kendra? W-what the hell w-were you doing?" I asked. She looked down ashamed of what she was about to say. I lifted her chin me meet my gaze. "Well, I'm just really stupid. And i-I just, I don't know." She said. I pulled her into a hug. I didn't care that she was all wet and sandy. I was just so glad she was safe. I guess I kinda owed Kingston. She broke the hug and turned toward Kinston. She smiled. "I don't know what to say to you, but thank you for saving my life." She said. Then the unbearable happened. She actually leaned in…and hugged him**! (And you thought I would make her kiss him…didn't you...I'm not cruel) **

I tried to make my jealousy not to plain on my face. But Kendra obviously saw it when she broke away from Kingston. She patted my arm and got up. "Well I am going to go get some dry clothes on." She stated before she walked away. I exhaled loudly. Kingston shook out his hair, and splashed me with the droplets. "That was pretty close." He started awkwardly. I glared at him. "Yeah, and um I w-w-wanted to say uh, t-thanks," I whispered. "Sure thing," he said as he got up. He walked down the same path as Kendra had. And now I'm all alone here sitting in the wet, cold sand. I slowly got up. My pants were all wet and sandy now. I watched as the imprints in the sand washed away as the waves danced around chasing each other.

I just sat back down on the sand and laid back and watched the clouds roll by. I didn't care how sandy I was at the moment, or how sore I was going to be in the morning. All my troubles melted away like lemon drops. Okay I even admit quoting Dorothy is pretty lame. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Kingston POV

That was such a rush. I totally just saved Kendra's life…she is totally going to like me better than Gavin. Jeez, I must be getting soft if I remembered his name. But when she realizes that Gavin had made no move whatsoever to lunge into that water, and I did it on instinct than she is going to melt right into me. I could see her up ahead of me, her hair still wet from earlier, but she changed into dry clothes. She looked really pretty in that shirt. I wonder what Raxtus is up to? Oh right I thing he went back to Wyrmroost to talk with Eriana about coming to Fablehaven. Eriana is our sister. Her scales shine like my mothers. They are all shades of purple, and varying flecks of blue every were. Her eyes are electric blue, with a shock of purple shooting through the middle of the iris. She is a very powerful dragon, but wouldn't hurt a fly, just like Raxtus. Personally I think it's a waste. He's bringing her here to bond with Kendra. I really don't know if it's a good idea, but she wanted to see this preserve. Raxtus said he would be about a week until he comes back. I wandered around the garden and found myself sitting on the grass by a big fountain with mobs of fairies flocked around it. I sighed. I heard footsteps coming toward me, so I looked up. Kendra was looking down at me. "Hi, what's up?" she asked. "Nothing, how about you?" I asked. "Nothing, but I wanted to thank you again for saving my life." She said as she looked up at me and smiled brightly. I smiled back.

**Okay, yeah sorry this one is short and stuff but too bad! Haha remember the 'Review this Chapter' button is your friend ' : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soo sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been at theater camp! And I'm moving to FL haha so yeah, I should be writing more so thank you for reviewing, it means a lot. **

**And I want to dedicate this to my best friend, I love ya and thank you for everything you have done for me, I miss you so much! Btw ERICA DON'T TELL THE **_**OTHER**_** READERS!**

Kendra POV

I was packing to get ready to leave and go save Grandma and Bracken. I went to get my clothes out of my dresser when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I called. Erica came in and sat on my bed. In the past few weeks we have become very close. "Hey, I just wanted to say thank you, you know for risking your life for my brother." She said. "I'm happy to help, he's my friend. And I want him safe and my Grandma too." I replied. I joined her on the bed, and sat next to her.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me, because you are my best friend and I never want that to change." She said. I was almost crying. "Never feel that way, because you are my best friend too. And I would do anything for you." I said, and I meant it, I would do anything for her. She looked up, her brown eyes blurred with tears. "Why are you crying?" I asked surprised. "Because I have such a good friend, that you would risk your life for my happiness.

And I would do anything for you too, Kendra." She said. Now I was crying, not because I was sad, but because she cared so much for me, she was truly like my sister. I hugged her tightly. "Your more than my best friend Erica, you're my sister." I declared. She didn't say anything, she just hugged me tighter. I was so glad I had a true friend, that knew everything and was a part of it, and was a hundred percent on my side, and most importantly, I could trust her with everything.

Erica POV

I was just so glad that she would help me, and I didn't want her to feel uncomfterble. I really did love Kendra like a sister. I never wanted to see her hurt, but I needed my brother back, and I needed Kendra to do it. She knew it too. And was still willing, but I can't help but feel like I'm using her. That's why I came to talk to her, but I still feel bad. I know she trusts me, and I trust her. But how will things be after I'm reunited with my brother? Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders, and was about mid back. It was in slight ringlets of curls, and made her look like a unicorn, she looked more so than I. I had dark brown hair in tight curls, and midnight eyes, so dark you could barely see the pupils. And my skin is tan, while hers is pale. Her eyes are blue, like little whirlpools, and with a ring of gold surrounding the pupils. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her.

She was so beautiful, I mean so was I but…there was just something about her. And I was just so beautiful, that it almost didn't seem real. She had something I craved so bad, actuality. She would always have normal beauty.

I would always be inhuman. Ugh! "Your hair is so pretty." I commented. She blinked away some of her tears and looked up. "W-what?" she said thickly. I stroked her golden curls. Another tear fell. "Why are you crying now?" I asked with mock seriousness. Her lower lip trembled. "Because I wish my grandma and Bracken were safe, and – and you are such a good friend, and I've never had such a good friend as you, and I'll never be nearly half as pretty as you are." She replied. I didn't respond, because it was all true. I know it is mean, impertinent and arrogant, but it was the truth. She would never be as pulchritudinous as I was, and going to stay, she was the lucky one. Another tear trickled down her porcelain cheek. "Don't cry sweetie, I would trade my beauty for your life any day. I have a family that loves me, I have a wonderful lover, I am in good health, I have an amazing best friend, power, and let's face it just look at me, I'm gorgeous. But sometimes it just isn't enough." I told her. She looked up. "What more could you possibly want than that?" she asked seriously. "What you have, reality. And sometimes I just get so jealous of it. Plus you have done so much, so many things you can be proud of, and I have done nothing but look pretty and sit around all day talking to fairies and reading. Nothing productive, nothing to be proud of, but be born into a powerful family." I spilled. I was so ashamed of myself.

Now she was stroking my perfectly curled hair, I looked so fake, but it was what I looked like when I woke up this morning. My hair soft, and in tight cork screw curls that fell around my dark eyes and thick black lashes. My skin is always perfectly tanned; my long and strong nails naturally light pink. My lips the color of rosebuds, my skin is flawless. I was just naturally stunning. And I knew everyone knew it too. I just wish I was normal, and I don't even look like a unicorn. My mother secretly wishes I looked more like her, my sisters, and even Kendra. Karla and Ileana are as beautiful as me, but both have platinum blonde hair, even though something happened with them, Karla has purple streaks in her hair, and Ileana has blue streaks.

But it's been told that special unicorns have different colorations in their hair. And every few thousand years there is one special unicorn, with a streak of rainbow coloration, my mother is one. Kendra looked up and smiled. "Well I have to get packing, thank you for being here." She said. I got up and left.

Kendra POV I am just so glad I have such an amazing friend. She is so self- sacrificing, and brave. I wish I could be more like her. I heard some footsteps in the hall. I walked away from my dresser and to the door. As I opened the door I saw Seth about to knock. "Hi, Seth." I greeted him. "Hey." He muttered. "Uhh, what's up? Are you packed?" I asked. "Kinda, I actually wanted to talk to you 'bout sumthin." He said. I felt my face brighten. "Oh, well come on in and sit down then." I said. He sat down in my blue bean bag chair. "What's up?" I asked. "Well Newell and Doren asked if I wanted to go to a party tonight, and I don't think everyone will let me." He said. "Well, what do you want me to do about that?" I asked. "Will you help me? You know sneak out?" he asked. "No! I will not help you _sneak out!_"I whisper yelled.

"Pleaaaaaaaaase! I'll let you come! And you can bring Gavin, haha or Kingston. If you know what I mean." He said while nudging me in the arm. "SETH!" I yelled this time. He shrugged. "Well, are you in?" he asked. I thought over this, wait- why am I thinking this over I should just say no! It's so irresponsible, and juvenile! "No, I am not .It is irresponsible and juvenile! Do you know how much trouble you could get into if I told?" I scolded. "But you won't tell, because you are coming with me." He stated. "No, I'm not, Seth." I told him. He got up and walked over to the door. "Shure you won't, we'll see about that later.

Seth POV I walked down the hall from Kendra's room. I reached Gavin's door and knocked. Gavin came to the door. "Hey, w-what's up?" he asked. "Well I was wondering if…can I came in?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, well I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party tonight." I figured just get it all out, no use in small talk. "Uhh, no." he said. "What- well why!" I stammered. "Because it is stupid, and it's i-iresponsible, and j-juvenile." He said. I laughed. "W-what?" he asked defensive. "That is the same exact thing Kendra said." I laughed. He blushed and looked down.

**"**I'll go if K-Kendra goes." He said shortly. I smiled my evil smile. "Okay good, then you're going. I'll meet you downstairs at the back porch about an hour after everybody goes to sleep, so about eleven." I told him. "Wait, but is it a good idea? I mean w-we are leavening in a few days? What I-if something h-happens?" he said. I didn't really think about that, but hey its Newell and Doren, how bad could it – well very bad but we'll be fine. "We are just going to go visit a friend of mine."I blankly told him. "Is it a demon, troll, or satyr?" Gavin asked. Fruitcicles he was good. "Just Newell and Doren…well see ya tonight." I said and rushed out the door. I went to my closet and took out my emergency kit, and took out the list of embarrassing things I could do to Kendra and Gavin**. **_Pour water down Gavin's shirt._ _Take all of Kendra's pants before Gavin does something with her._ _Tell Verl._ Tell Kendra to meet 'Gavin' at the naiad pond but tell Kingston to go instead. _Get them both into major trouble so they won't see the light of day (or each other) ever again! That deserves a MWUHAHAHAH! Get help from Kingston_

Haha I thought it was pretty good. But I need to start putting my plans into action. Number 3 didn't work out so well or maybe it did…. Somebody knocked on the door; I shoved my pad into the cereal box and slid it under my bed. "What?" I called. The door opened. Kendra walked in. "Hey, uh, is Gavin going to the party thingy?" she asked. "Wait, how did you know?" I asked. "He came to my room and asked 'Are you going to go to the thingy with the Satyrs?'" she replied with a smile. "Oh, well yeah he is going, are you?" I questioned. She nodded, and then left?

Kendra POV It was almost eleven. I was sitting at my dresser. It was chilly out so I wore a light blue sweater with a matching cami underneath and black skinny jeans. I was brushing through my hair. Sometimes the curls just look so pretty. But that's beside the point; I looked into the mirror once more before I walked out the door. I hopped down the stairs, but not too noisily. Gavin was waiting for me on the porch. "Hey cutie." He said as I opened the porch door. I blushed and looked down at my dirty converse. "Hello." I replied. He reached out for my hand, I took it quickly. The door creaked open again; I turned to see Seth and Kingston! What was he doing here! "'Sup guys," Seth said. Gavin looked as upset as I was that Kingston was here. But he was hiding it well. I squeezed his hand, and he smiled. "Well are we going to go?"I asked. Everyone nodded and we walked down the stairs and into the edge of the path to the forest. When we were almost there I thought I heard something rustling in the tree's or bushes. I stopped, everyone looked at me. Kingston's eyes widened. "Run, now."

He said so fast I barely heard. I looked at the nearest tree and ran too it and climbed. I looked down to see if the others were following, they were. I was wondering what that was! It sounded big. I was sitting on a high branch next to Gavin and Seth. Oh, no it was a fog giant. Kingston is down there all by himself. I decided to make a realllly stupid decision. I jumped down a few branches close to the ground. Kingston was standing there with the Giant standing in front of him. I was so scared for him. But suddenly he started to morph, he got bigger, and in place of his skin were white platinum scales, polishes perfectly. They glowed in the moonlight so beautifully. His eyes were slits but the iris was a bright vibrant blue. I almost forgot that he was a dragon; it was hard to see him this way.

I've never seen him as a dragon before. He was huge! He looked over and motioned upward. I shook my head. Being stubborn was a quality of mine. The fog giant walked over to Kingston and ripped a limb of the tree I was in and swung it at him. I'm not going to lie to myself, I was terrified. Kingston's eyes widened as he saw the limb being torn from the same tree I was in. I shut my eyes closed tight. I took a deep breath and re- opened them. A flash of light streaked from Kingston's direction and headed to the giant. It seemed to strike him. Another one came in a thinner line, it appeared to be lightning. Oh that must be his breath weapon! The fog giant fell to the ground on the third strike. Once the smoke cleared from the lightning, I saw Kingston standing there in human form and the fog giant was lying in a pool of a black gooey substance.

I jumped down from my branch and ran over to Kingston; his cheek was slightly splattered in a silver liquid. I dipped my finger in it. I gave him a questioning look. "Blood." He said simply. I quickly removed my hand from his cheek and wiped it on his shirt. "Oh, even your blood is pretty." I said with a smile, I just realized I shouldn't have said that. I took a step back and turned around. Gavin was still getting down from the tree, so hopefully he couldn't hear me. "Thank you. Again," I said.

**Okay…so what did you think! I worked realllly hard. Please review! And again sorry for not updating sooner! : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note (Well one of them anyway): Ok people. So this is Erica, Maddie's best friend from Pennsylvania. So I haven't really been helping 'cause I was busy this summer and never had time, or Maddie was writing. Yep, I know, bad excuse. I'm SORRY! *cue fake crying* Haha just kidding. So as Maddie said we made up Erica, as me, of course. Maddie plays Kandra- which I was very jealous of, but now I got my own character! Well this is an awfully long authors note. Please read the rest of the story… NOW!

**LINE BREAK** I LOVE WHEN PEOPLE NAME THEM** YOU R NOW KNOW AS BRENDAN** HAHA MADDIE**

Erica's POV

I miss him. Is that so wrong? But why do I feel weaker the longer he's gone? Something is definitely not right here. Anyway you know how I always told everyone Tristan was my boyfriend, well… he really isn't. It was just a cover story. He's just a friend.

Yep. So anyway, late last night I was asked to cover for Seth, Kendra, Kingston (the creep! His mind is a very scary place!), and Gavin. I also got a message from Bracken. I was so excited. If only the message wasn't so… depressing?, cryptic?, scary? Any of those would work.

_It's hopeless. Don't come. By the time you come, there will be nothing left._

It's hopeless? The rescue mission or prevent the demon prison from opening? Don't come… well that's self explanatory. Don't come to the prison. By the time you come, there will be nothing left. What won't be there when I get there? The prison… or on a lager scale? Why was he so cryptic? I'm scared. Really scared. You know what was more terrifying? Well, I always was able to feel Bracken's presence in the world, but after that… It was gone. With all the added stress and pressure? I let loose a blood-curling scream.

Kendra's POV

What was that? That voice sounded oddly familiar. Even if it wasn't familiar I would still be running.

"Kendra! We were almost there!" Seth screamed angrily.

"Kendra! Wait up. I'm coming with you!" Gavin yelled.

Suddenly the scream registered in my mind. It was Erica!

"Erica!" I screamed in terror. _What happened? What if she was hurt? How could we leave her alone? _

Erica's POV

I couldn't feel my body anymore. I heard a distant thud, and I'm guessing that was me hitting the ground as I lost all will-power to stand. I also heard feet pounding the stairs. There were murmurs, or if it was louder I couldn't hear it. I was struggling to fight off the darkness, the only thing I saw.

When I woke up, I was alone. In my room. But I had a killer headache. Maybe it was just a dream…

"Erica! You're awake." said a voice I couldn't distinguish with a half-sleeping mind. Well, there goes that idea. Nobody comes in my room without a very good reason. Naturally, I'm a very easy going, but when it comes to personal space… I get very territorial. What can I say, it's a unicorn thing.

"Erica, what happened to you. You screamed in pain and then blacked out. What happened?" said a voice that started to sound more like Kendra's. Let's see: first, I received a scary message from my brother and second, I thought he was killed.

"Nothing. Nothing that I want to talk about right now. How about when I'm fully awake, and everybody can hear what I have to say?" I asked this as more of a command than a question because of the stress and pain. I'm was not in the mood for a conversation. Kendra seemed to get that. She always seemed to know what to say and when or when not to say it. Now was one of those times.

"Ok. Breakfast is ready so come down anytime." she said as she left.

As the headache left, I began to remember what I saw in that darkness. Images. Horrible, brutal images. And the worst part, they were all of Bracken. No wonder I thought he was dead. I would be too if that happened to me. I guess now if as good as any time to go down for breakfast. Because if I tell them what I saw I know we will be leaving soon. Because it's not just Bracken I'm worried about anymore. It's all the prisoners, The Knights of Dawn, who were so loyal they would rot in a cell for our cause. Sometimes it feels great knowing they are so loyal, but at other times I know it is part my fault they are suffering. Part my fault for the pain that is going to happen if we don't hurry.

As I said before, now is as good as any time. Might as well get it over with.

*******BRENDAN'S BACK*******

**Second Author's Note- okay so you might have noticed, well I'm hoping you did, I that I tend to write more in my own perspective and not Maddie's. Also, since we both read the whole series, which we loved, we only disagreed once. On who we liked better: Bracken or Gavin. Of course you can guess who I like more, if you can't reread this chapter. **Hint- his name is in almost every sentence in my POV.** Same with Maddie only she has chapters. If it isn't obvious in my lack POV, for Gavin, I really don't like him. I used to, but he was too good to be true and he broke her heart. I mean why not dislike him? I mean he was an actual guy who expressed his feelings! No offence to any guys reading this, if there is any.

**And I just wanted to add that I'm sorry that some of it doesn't make sense, and I said earlier that I own the plot, and I'm making it up as I go along. So sorry, I am not going by the book, even though you have no idea how much I L O V E the series. Thanks so much for reading! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Kendra's POV

I am so worried about Erica! She looked so pale, and won. She walked down the stairs slowly. I waited at the bottom. When she got to the bottom I helped her to the table and got her some French toast. "Kendra, we need to leave, now." She said when I brought the plate over. "What do you mean?" I asked. "It's Bracken; he sent me a message last night. He said there would be no point in coming to save him, I was so scared. I blacked out. I can't remember anything, but feeling empty." She said slowly. I felt crushed inside. Just like how she described, empty. I got a pounding headache; it hurt so bad, it felt like I was exploding into a million tiny pieces. I screamed and blacked out. A voice in my head said _'Kendra, it's Bracken, I hope this doesn't hurt you too much, but please do not come looking for me. It's no use. I don't want you hurt for my futile cause. So I am begging you, do NOT come it will not make things better. I'm losing power fast, and don't have much left. This message is draining me. Good-bye, I miss you very much though.'_

Then the pain was gone. But I couldn't move, I must have still been passed out. I heard faint whispers, but maybe I just couldn't hear very well know and they were screaming.

I slowly woke up; I was on the couch covered in a thick blue blanket. I sat up and looked at the worried faces; I saw Erica, Kingston, Grandpa, Gavin, Seth, Mom, Warren, Vanessa, and Raxtus. Everyone else was preparing for the trip. "What happened?" mom asked. She still didn't know about Fablehaven. It was an absolute miracle that she didn't find out. But dad never did come, she was so worried, so was I. I imagined he was captured by the society. So I wanted to get to the prison even more now. "I don't know." I lied easily. "Maybe too much sun?" I offered.

It was getting sunny and warm. It was October, but still warm and sunny. Everyone else knew it wasn't the sun. I wasn't entirely sure I knew what happened, Bracken said there was no hope. I didn't believe him. There was always hope as long as I was here. "Oh well okay sweetie, get some rest." Mom said as she got up and walked up into the other room. "So what really happened?" Seth asked. I huffed. "Well Bracken mainly said there was no hope at us coming to rescue him, but I don't care, I'm going anyway." I said. Erica's eyes went wide. "That's what happened to me he said '_Don't come. By the time you come, there will be nothing left.' _It crushed me." She said.

"Well he said to me _'Kendra, it's Bracken, I hope this doesn't hurt you too much, but please do not come looking for me. It's no use. I don't want you hurt for my futile cause. So I am begging you, do NOT come it will not make things better. I'm losing power fast, and don't have much left. This message is draining me. Good-bye, I miss you very much though.'_ "I said .Erica's face fell, she was probably sad that her brother was so weak, and hopeless. I looked over at Seth and smiled, I think I know how she feels, she lost her brother, I never want that to happen with me and Seth.

"Oh, well that's not a good thing." Grandpa said. I nodded. I tried to get up, but everyone pushed me down. "What?" I asked. "Well Kendra, we decided that in your best interests that you stay home. Because we have to leave very soon, and we don't think you're in a good condition to leave." Warren stated. "Excuse me?" I said shocked. "I know, it seems harsh but really I don't want you hurt." Gavin said. "Well I can go, I have to, what if you need me to read anything!" I said. "We have Erica." Seth said. That cracked my heart a little. I could almost hear the mini chainsaw ripping away the flesh in my heart. My own brother was replacing me, everyone was. I guess I wasn't needed. "But wait, didn't he say he wouldn't leave without me there?" I asked "We already figured that out, stingbulb, or if it doesn't work then we would just say what really happened. He'll understand."

Erica said. I nodded. Who knew it was possible to hurt this much. I tried to hide the pain; it was probably plain on my face. I looked at my hands that were folded in my lap. They would be able to read it in my eyes, don't want anyone to worry. I forced all the sadness off my face and smiled, it hurt. "You sure your okay, Kendra? We are just worried, and need to leave now, if anyone should understand that it's you. And you took a hard fall, and you are not ready to go on a mission, you wouldn't be any help." Grandpa said. That snapped me. He just mainly said I would be useless. I got up and ran up the stairs to my room and locked the door.

How could my own family do this to me? Tears were dripping of my cheeks and onto my pillow. No one knocked on my door, good. I didn't want to be bothered. I know that they just wanted me to be safe, but I'm fine. I just charged the bed like a bull with some idiot swishing a red handkerchief in front of its face. I feel fine, and I am not sitting here waiting for my friends and family to risk their lives by themselves. I looked over at my suitcase. Maybe I could sneak in. I hopped off my bed and walked over to the window and opened it wide. I grabbed my luggage and threw it onto the roof. I hopped out onto the roof. I walked to the edge and gently threw the bag down. I looked around and found good footholds in the ivy so I scaled the building. I walked around to the garage and the car wasn't there. I ran into the house, and no one was there either.

My hopes and dreams were now crushed. I pulled out my gravity **(phone)** and called Seth. He picked up on the 3rd ring. "Hey," he said with his mouth full. "Did you leave yet?" I asked. "Nah, we all went to the grocery store." He said. "Oh okay bye." I said as I hit the end button. I took the suitcase and hid it behind a tree. I scaled the building back to my room. By the way, Seth and I don't share a room anymore. I have the attic. I was back in my room by the time the SUV pulled in. I looked in the mirror, my face was still a bit tear streaked, but otherwise I looked normal and plain.

I heard the car pull up. A few moments later someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I said. Gavin came in. "Hey, I know how you feel right now," he said sitting on the bed with me. I looked at him. "Useless." He finished. I gulped, and nodded. "It's okay, were all just worried about you and don't want you hurt." He said. I understood, but I still didn't like it. I flopped down on the bed annoyed with the world. "Thanks." I replied.

I know he deserved more, but I wasn't in the mood. I sat up and hugged him. "Have fun," I finished. He got up and left. I was alone. After about ten minutes I hopped out of the window. I snuck to the garage and…to my disappointment the car was gone. I called Seth again. "Hello, where are you guys?" I asked. "Uhh, we left." He replied. I hung up the phone. I didn't want to hear anymore. How could I make such a big mistake? I trudged inside, and fell onto my bed once again. I was such a failure.

**Ohhh. This is bad right…I think YES. Well we'll see how things work out with Kendra, on our next episode of Gavin's Real Story! Hahahahaha, sorry I had too. Review! Thank you! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Kingston's POV

I felt really bad that Kendra couldn't come with us, I mean she was fine! Everyone was overreacting. I decided I wasn't going to go if she wasn't, I mean why should I care about these people. The door swung open and Kendra ran in crying. Wait, how did she get outside? Oh it matters! I got up to follow her but maybe I should give her a little space. After a while of hearing her quiet sobs from upstairs I couldn't stand it, so I went up the steps skipping a few and opened her door. She must have heard because when I swung the door open she picked herself up off the pillow and wiped her teary eyes. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "B-because, they left without me, and I'm useless." She said. "Well, then let's make you useful." I stated. "What?" she asked confused. "Yeah, come on I'll take you. I will go into dragon form and fly you there myself. And I promise I won't eat you." I joked. "Really, you would do that?" she asked. Wow she didn't even pick up on the joke…no. "Of course, I can't stand to see you like this, come on!" I declared. I walked over to the bed and snatched her hand and dragged her outside while grabbing her suitcase on the way.

I walked into the woods and was about to change into a dragon. "Where are you going?" Kendra asked. "change." I stated. She suddenly dashed back out to the yard, smart. I changed; it feels like electric running through my veins. In seconds I was a huge dragon with platinum white scales. I walked out into the yard. I passed through the forest clearing because I wasn't technically supposed to be in this preserve. Oops? Kendra starred at me with her mouth hanging open. I smiled inwardly. "Wow, don't eat me." She said impassively. I laughed. "Funny," I said. She smiled. I was just surprised that she didn't go into shock. "I'm surprised that you aren't totally spazzing, or going into magical shock." I said. She surprised me yet again with what she said next. "Well, you can't be afraid of someone you care about." She said looking down. I was beaming. I am good. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" I stated. "Okay! But, how? Ohh, never mind," She said. She climbed on my back; she didn't need a saddle 1. I would never in my sane mind wear a saddle 2. She was small enough to fit in between the horns. "Okay, so uh, giddy up?" she said. "Hahaha hahaha, ppfftt." I laughed. I just kept laughing for a while. "Sorry, haha, umm, let's go." I said. I opened my wings and stretched them out a bit. Kendra gasped. I smiled.

Kendra's POV

I was on Kingston's back, I am not going to lie it was scary. I was really high off the ground. He expanded his wings and they were so pretty, I gasped. He finally took off after he stretched out his wings. He hovered over the house then jetted off. It was so indescribable; the wind was wiping my hair everywhere. When he did flips and sharp turns I felt like I was going to throw up, but in a good way. After we were finished doing extreme turns and twists I walked up his neck and sat on his head. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Sitting on your head." I stated. "Well duh, but why?" he asked. "It's easier to talk to you, duh." I answered. "Oh, well just be careful, we don't want you falling off haha." He said. I gulped. "Oh look, there they are!" he shouted. "Where! I don't see them!" I said. "Maybe there too far away for you to see." He said. "Wait, where are we?" I asked. "Uhh, northern Egypt, I think." He said. He started angling downward; he hit the ground lightly, so I wouldn't be too startled, because I was falling asleep. I did notice when he landed though. Then I drowned in unconsciousness. I woke up a few minutes later; actually it could have been hours for all I know. But all I know that Kingston was carrying me in human form. I was too tiered to protest, I'll yell at him tomorrow. I felt him sit down. I fell asleep again.

Gavin's POV

I felt something in the air and the hairs stood up on the back of my neck which usually happened when a dragon was around, but I didn't get it around Raxtus…? I looked up and didn't see anything, but it could have been there, the counter shading works too well. I sat on a rock while everyone else was looking for sticks or food. "Come on and help." Seth said while throwing sticks at me. "Ow!" I said. He just walked away. I walked over to Warren.

"Hey, um I p-picked up a d-dragon vibe." I said. His eyes widened. "Everyone, Gavin has an announcement." Warren said. Everyone came and surrounded me. "Uhh, so I s-sensed a d-d-dragon." I said. "Well crap." Erica said. I nodded. "Did you see it?" Seth asked. "No, it was either out of sight, or c-counter shading."I said. "Oh, well do you think we should take shifts of sleeping and wake Gavin if we hear something?" Stan suggested. Warren nodded. Something in the bushes rumbled. I stood up and looked over. I saw a platinum blonde head pop out. Was that…? Kingston…yep, I would be surprised if he didn't show up. "Um, hey." He said. Everyone's heads turned and they gasped.

"What's up dude?" Seth said giving him a high five. "Nothing, just thought I would tag along, in case you need help." He said. Oh, well now who is watching Kendra at home? This is bad! She needs to be protected, I mean he could have brought her here, but even he isn't that stupid. "Wait I'll be right back." He said as he dashed back into the bushes. The next thing actually didn't shock me as much as it should have. He was carrying Kendra bridal style in his arms, she was most likely asleep. I was furious, did he think he could just bring her into danger, just uncool. "What the hell?" I asked. He looked down at her. "She was broken, you should have seen what you guys did to her." He said. "It was for her own good!" I challenged.


	13. Chapter 13

**READ! : ) THANK YOU!**

Kingston POV

I carried Kendra to the little campsite they had going on there. Once I saw the looks of disapproval I quickly said, "What, I couldn't just leave her home all alone. Well, she would be unprotected! I couldn't let that happen!". "Still, you shouldn't have come anyway, she cannot be here, and she could die!" Gavin hissed. His voice was packed with venom, it almost affected me. "No, she won't, not in my care anyways. I don't know about you but I won't let her get so much as a hangnail." I spat. "Whatever, I'm going to go look for food." He said as he stormed off in to the woods. I walked into the woods in the opposite direction, Kendra still in my arms by the way.

I walked into a clearing and sat in the middle. Kendra sat in my lap, and her head fell onto my shoulder. She looked so serine and peaceful when she slept. Her golden curls fell on my shoulders and they were so soft and shiny. I twirled her hair in between my forefinger and thumb. Her eyelids fluttered open. Her clear blue eyes looked up to mine. "How long have I been out?" she asked, totally oblivious to me twirling her hair. I laughed, "About four hours, but if you're still tired you can go back to sleep." I whispered into her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Wait, where are we, Kingston." She exclaimed, and sat up in my lap. Her hand was sitting on my shoulder. "Well, we went to the campsite, but I took you here instead, because I wanted to be alone with you, you needed to sleep." I explained. Her blue eyes widened, they were like crystals, framed with black lashes.

"But, why did you leave the campsite?" she asked. "Well Gavin was being annoying." I said. "Ugh, I need to go see if Gavin's okay, but I'm tired." She huffed. "Then sleep, my dear. Worry about him later" I whispered. She rolled her eyes, but leaned her head against my chest. A few hours later she woke up again. "We need to leave, now!" she hissed at me. "What, why? We can just stay here, you and me." I said circling my arms around her. She undid my arms and got up. "Um, no. We need to go, I have to find Gavin, now. Come on if you don't want to stay here alone." She spat. I've never seen her so angry, she stormed off in a random direction. I noticed she was going the wrong way and shouted, "The campsite is the other way, Kendra." She growled and turned around and walked the other way. I got up and followed her out of the clearing.

Kendra POV

I was so angry, I stormed off. I entered the clearing where everyone else was. "Kendra!" Gavin exclaimed, running up to me giving me a big hug. I hugged him back, tight. "Where were you? Are you okay? Where is Kingston? Did he hurt you?" he shot at me. "I was sleeping in the woods, I'm fine, he was following me, and no." I said. He pulled me in for another hug. "Hey, glad you could make it." Warren said. "Kendra! Oh, I'm so glad you could make it! But, will you be okay?" Erica asked concerned. I nodded and smiled.

Erica POV

I was so glad Kendra came. I knew we couldn't get Bracken out without her there. Kingston brought her; I thought it was cute that he liked her, in a creepy, stalkerish way. Look on the bright side, at least it isn't me. I know, I know, self-serving, but whatever. It's not just me all unicorns are like this, sometime. Anyway, back to Kendra. I know she can't be fully energized because even I'm not fully. And I'm also depressed. Don't get me wrong- I have tons, and I mean TONS, of practice hiding my emotions and weaknesses. Guess I'll just have to paste a happy face on for now. With my uber-fake smile, I proceeded to make my way to welcoming party for Kendra.

"How are you doing? You are going to need a lot of fluids if your to stay with us. Trust-"

"Wait! Who said she was staying? She can't, she will get hurt." Grandpa S. said.

"I said she was staying because we need her. She may be weak now, but so am I. Nobody will be there best if they are constantly fighting. And that is that!" I finally let some of my masked emotions show. I was angry because they don't understand the situation they are entering. All I wish was that Bracken was here. I was so angry I was becoming light-headed.

"I'll be back later for my watch." And with that I stumbled off into the nearby forest.

Bracken's POV

I felt a surge of anger run through my veins. I suddenly had energy to stand. The blind anger gave me strength. I started to hear a conversation in my head, or that's what I thought. I felt a searing pain and suddenly the hard floor was replaced with a comforting grass. Something poked me with a stick.

"SETH! KNOCK THAT OFF!" A girl yelled at the person, Seth I'm guessing, who poked me. I groaned and rolled over; all the previous energy already left my body.

"He lives!"

"Seth." Someone else said in a menacing tone. Ughh too many people!

"Who is it? Wait, Kendra stay back! He c-could be dangerous!" another boy yelled, but Kendra was here? I gathered up all my energy to sit up right. I looked around bleary eyed. I saw the outline of eight people.

"No, it's, its Bracken!" a girl yelled, it sounded like Kendra.

"Kendra?" I whispered. She walked away from a black haired boy who was holding her back and kneeled in front of me. "Hey, so uh, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked mockingly.

I smiled, "No idea. But so uh, where the hell am I?" I asked in the same tone.

She laughed and said "Northern Egypt." She replied.

"Ohhhh…" I slurred. "where is Erica?"

"Ummm… well you see, she was, uh, how to put it…? She kinda switched places with you." . The only thing is I actually said, or screamed (your pick ), it out loud. "She can't be there! They will break her, physically and mentally!"

Erica's POV

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

"I'm sorry, but do I hear a please in there?" (I would actually ask that. Haha cause im so badass! ;) )

"I don't think you get it. I can make your life a living hell if you don't tell me where the boy is! I did it with Bracken, and I can do it with you too. Pick: a life of hell or luxury?"

"Give me all you got because I already live in hell. Good luck!" I said cheerfully. He growled in frustration. "Fine, _princess_, have it your way." He growled. I giggled, "Okay thanks I will." I said waving as he walked out of my cell. It smelled like rotting fruit, and it was very dark, the only light was coming through the little vents in the door, and I could see from my light. It kinda depressed me, but that's okay, because Bracken will come for me, and save me. Just like a fairytale. I sighed, and dreamt about how things will be when he comes for me.

Kendra's POV

I can't believe Bracken was actually here! But I couldn't help but lie awake at night worrying about Erica. She was weak, and trapped in a horrible place, all alone and cold. A single tear drop trickled down my cheek. I sat on a log outside my tent. I heard a rustle and snapped my head up to see Bracken.

I smiled at him. "Hey, why are you up so late?" he asked sitting next to me. "I couldn't sleep, I'm worrying about Erica, she's my best friend." I said. He laughed, "Well thanks, Kendra." He laughed. "Oh, well I men-" he interrupted me, "It's okay, I get it." He said smiling. "You know you're one of my best friends too." I said nudging his arm. "Thanks. Your one of my best friends too," He replied. I laughed and looked at him. "I j-just really want to believe she's okay, and I don't know." I stammered. He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "I feel the same way, I mean for gods sakes she is my sister, and I love her. She's my own flesh and blood.

I want her safe just as much as you do!" he mumbled. I nodded and leaned on him to comfort him. "Thanks, I was wondering, did you get my message?" he asked. I nodded. "I am very sorry if it hurt you, it has a tendency to do that from far distances. And the only reason I sent that was so you wouldn't come, I didn't want you hurting yourself over me. I really care about you." He spilled. I glanced up at him, "You are just like your sister, so selfless." I said letting my head hang. Was it just me who was so selfish? Everyone else was so giving. He laughed. "My sister? Giving, selfless? Right, that's not her, she's like that on the outside to get attention sometimes, because I caught glimpses of her thoughts and it was like '_I couldn't help but feel jealous of her and I__ didn't respond, because it was all true. I know it is mean, __impertinent and arrogant, but it was the truth.__' _I heard her think it myself." He said remorsefully. What did she really think of me? What if she was just was using me to get her brother back, and then just what…ditch me? I trusted her, with everything, and then she stabbed me in the back. "Don't think like that Kendra! She wouldn't do that…we'll just have faith in her okay? She does love you, and I know you love her, so keep your faith in her." He told me, wait how di- oh he was touching my arm. I looked up at him, but I didn't smile, because I wasn't sure about how I felt about this. "Your aloud to be confused, I know I would be, but just know I will always be here for you." He said seriously. "Thank you," I said thickly. He nodded then I yawned. "Haha I should get you to bed." He said. I nodded and stood up. "Goodnight, Kendra." He said. I nodded and smiled.

Erica's POV

I went over to the door and pushed it a little, it swung open. I was taken back, and stared wide eyed at the open door, what idiot wouldn't lock a _prison _door. I stood up and crawled over to the door. If Ileana or Karla ever saw me on the _ground_ it would be social suicide. I poked the door and it opened more, I peeked around the corner and saw a dark- haired boy dashing around the corner. I was so curious, I checked around for guards and saw no one, ha so much for some heavily guarded prison. I got up and ran after him, in my long dress made of vines and petals, Marlena made it for me; she was one of the fairies in my garden. It was strapless so I was very cold. I ran after him, and finally he was opening a door to a cell and entered then shut the door quietly.

I walked up to the door and looked into the vent. The boy was sitting in the corner, he had black hair tanned skin and black eyes. He looked up at me; his eyes were so wide as he looked at me. I opened the door and walked in. "W-who are you?" the boy asked. "I am Princess well you don't need to know, who are you?" I asked. "I'm Ian, the son of Bahamut." He stated. I gasped, he couldn't be…actually he could be. I stifled a scream and jumped back. He stood up and clamped his hand over my mouth. "Shhh," Ian hissed. "But, your, your t-the son of a freaking _demon! _And, your evil!" I whisper yelled. "Shhh, no, no, I am not evil, yeah I'm the son of a demon, but who said I'm evil…uh princess?" he whispered. "Prove it!" I hissed. "Uhh, how do I prove that." He murmured. "Give me your hand, now." I demanded. "Uhh, okay." He said skeptically extending his hand towards me. I grabbed hold of it and closed my eyes.

_Today is just getting weirder and weirder, first I hear some creepy voice calling my name around the whole dungeon, and now some drop dead gorgeous gir- no I'm sorry _princess_ shows up at my cell? What the hell is up with this? _ I smiled; I am gorgeous, aren't I? "I'll tell you what's up, okay, I'm here, and I will tell you I have no freaking idea how I got here, but I am. My brother was here and I guess I switched places with him, and I pushed open my door, because the morons didn't lock the door and I followed you." I spilled.

He stared at me and ripped his hand from mine. "Whoa, how did you know that?" he asked. "I don't need to tell you anything!" I spat. "Well, fine don't tell me. Oh, and I'm a shadow charmer." He said slyly. "Ugh," I took a step away from him. "Then you are evil. Why did you lie? You know lying to a person is bad enough, but a _princess_ who can kick your ass and make your life a living hell is pretty low." I told him. "No, I am not _evil_ jeez. And may I ask what exactly are you the princess of? Who is your mother? Anyone I would know?" he asked. I looked up through my lashes at him. "Well she is an amazing woman…and I would hope you would know her." I sniffled, I hadn't seen my mother in so long, I don't even know if she still thinks about me, or goes to the garden, outside the palace and through the flower arch, but a spell was cast on the arch by my mother and only her and I can walk through and see our garden. No one else knows about it, the fairies there are the rarest kind, and they chose to never leave. I loved that garden so much. Tears were forming in my eyes. "Don't cry, I just asked who your mother was, but you don't need to answer." Ian said. "Her name buttercup," I trailed off. "Really?" he asked sonically. I looked up at him, "No, you idiot! It's Calysta, what kind of name is Buttercup, ppfftt this isn't a bad remix of The Princess Bride.

He smiled at me. "My sisters name is Buttercup," he said his face was a mask of seriousness. I felt my face drain of color, I felt bad. Then he burst into laughter. "I'm j-just kidding!" he laughed. I smacked him in the head. "That was _not_ funny!" I shrieked. "Sh, sh, sh, I'm sorry, and wait did you say your mom was…Calysta? As in the F-fairy Queen?" he gulped. "Yes, why do you seem frighten?" I asked coldly, narrowing my eyes.

"Well it's just that Dad and her never really did get along very well." He murmured. "He doesn't _respect_ my family, does he?" I hissed. "Okay, he may not, but I do, you have always meant something to me." He said, then realizing what he said he looked up and his eyes widened. "W-well that's n-not w-what I meant! I meant I've always respected your family, and-"I cut him off. "I got it haha. And thank you, it means a lot." I reassured him. "My pet peeve has always been people not respecting my family, because they have done so much for me, and loved me.

They were just my everything, and when Maddalena died, I snapped. She was my favorite sister, I never told anyone that, but I loved her with my whole heart." I said solemnly. "I'm sorry, but if I may ask, how did she die?" he asked almost reverently. "An attack, and do you want to know who killed her?" I hissed with venom in my voice. "Who?" he asked curiously, I glared at him, feeling such a deep despisation. (A/N: Yeah, it's a word…well, maybe that's a bit of a lie but it's a process of despising) I huffed, pretty pissed, and yeah you'll find out soon. I stared him right in the eye. "Bahamut, okay, he killed her." I spat looking down at the ground. "Oh, my God." He whispered. He blinked. "I-I am so sorry, I had no idea, I swear, I-I just, I lost my brother too, I know how you feel. And a creature of the light took him out, because he was more like my father." He revealed.

"Who took him out?" I asked. He looked up, "A naiad, they were in a preserve over in Asia. And she grabbed his ankle and dragged him under. I never saw him after that." He finished. I couldn't feel sad for him; my hatred for his father was just growing. I couldn't take this anymore; I turned around and walked out the door.

**Okay, tell me what you think, I think it's good my best friend Erica wrote some of this, despisation is my word, I much take pride in this, so I moved to Florida, and I'm starting school next Monday, wish me luck at my new school thank you! : ) **


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey peeps, it's me, Erica. I know, I know, hold the applause. I hoped you like the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, mostly because I was with Maddie in Florida while we wrote it. I am really going to miss her… So anyway back to the story. Sorry if anyone read this and likes the name Buttercup. We have nothing against it, it just sounds to frilly and girly for Maddie and my sick sense of humor and personalities. Hmmm, I am having a Nudge Channel moment. Hehe Nudge Chanel is from the Maximum Ride series. Its awesome and I think you should check it out. Please?

Erica's POV:

Ian was funny, for having a evil dad who I grew up being taught to hate. As we navigated the paths looking for a escape route we learned a lot about each other. Ian is as human as he can be with his father being a demon. (Good for him) As we were turning a corner we heard voices coming from the end of the corridor.

"The unicorn got out? How did it happen. Now he could be anywhere. Plus we still have the threat of the shadow charmer and the fairy kind girl. Their forces are still growing. We need to get that in formation now. No delays." A male voice said. I think it was the Sphinx. (He was talking about Bracken, Seth, and Kendra. They need to get the information from Erica. Just incase ya didn't know.)

"Oh, fruit! We are screwed. They are going to find out I'm gone. Crap, crap, crap!" I whisper yelled.

"Don't worry. Take a chill pill. There are short cuts. We can get back before they even know your gone." Ian tried to calm me down but everybody knows when your told to 'calm down' it has the opposite effect. (is it affect or effect? I can never remember the definitions for them. Whatever you know what I mean.)

"Yep, sure I'll calm down. Once I'm back in my dark, damp cell. But your forgetting, they will probably lock it this time."

"And your forgetting. I'm a shadow charmer. This is my area of expertise. Besides they would never think we would escape together, what with out social statues and all. Yes I thought this through; even if you didn't." He muttered the last part, hoping I wouldn't catch it.

"Excuse me? You know what, never mind. Just take me to the all wonderful and majestic passageway that will save me from a world of pain." I turned and started walking back the way I came.

"Where do you think your going?" a low and crackling voice said from behind me. "Neither of you are going anywhere."

Suddenly we were surrounded and I was clipped on the temple. Just before I fell victim to unconsciousness, I saw Ian start to struggle.

Bracken's POV:

I suddenly felt lightheaded. My eyesight went cloudy and when my eyes cleared up I had an aerial (spelling?) view of my sister getting her butt kicked by creatures of the dark. Namely goblins. When this is over, if its ever over, she will never hear the end of it. But at the same time I felt blind rage at how they so easily took her down. How they hurt her. I felt a strange emotion I had never felt before when I saw the shadow charmer. I saw them bring her to a more heavily guarded cell as deep as the dungeon goes. Quite a feat, considering it took me years to achieve that level of despization (OMG! I got it Maddie. I actually got it in here. Hehe I'm just that awesome). Her cell is almost next to Nagi Luna's. That's not good for her' which means we need to get in there soon. The lightheadedness came back and I knew my time of seeing Erica was over. When I returned to Egypt everybody was getting ready for bed.

"She is alive you know. Not for long, if we don't hurry but she is alive." I said, breaking the silence.

"And h-how would you kn-know that?" Gavin asked.

"Because I'm special." I replied back.

We all lapsed back into silence. Right before I was going to sleep, and I thought everyone else was already, Kendra asked what I meant by 'for now.' I told her that unicorns were creatures of light and it could be dangerous us when placed by a powerful creature of darkness. Especially when you can't defend yourself in a cell.

Right before I went to sleep I was struck with a question. Why are these things happening to Erica and I? First, we have a stronger mental connection. Second, we switched place. Third, I am seeing her as if I am there. Things are getting weird. I sat up, realizing what emotion ran through my veins when I saw the shadow charmer. Jealousy. Why was I jealous of the him, I don't know, but I was. This is confusing, creepy, weird… She's my sister right? I'm not suppose to feel that. It's just wrong. I need to talk to mom.

Kendra's POV:

I can't understand anything that's happening. It's been two days and we are in Turkey. Bracken told us last night Erica is alive. It's confusing. I don't know what to think. I mean she might of thought that but she never lied to me. And she did tell me and I quote, "_Don't cry sweetie, I would trade my beauty for your life any day. I have a family that loves me, I am in good health, I have an amazing best friend, power, and let's face it just look at me, I'm gorgeous. But sometimes it just isn't enough." _She meant it and I believe her. I thought at how Erica was like a sister to me and I would do anything to protected my family. Anything. We had to do something and soon.

Bracken's POV:

We were really close to the preserve. Since I was the only one who knew where it was I was leading.

"_Bracken?" _(the mind talking/communication between Bracken and Erica) I stopped abruptly in the middle of the path.

"Erica? Are you okay? We are coming. Hold on." I didn't realize I said this out loud and in my mind.

"_Bracken. You have to hurry, but not for my sake. For the well-being of a friend. Please? You have to hurry!" _

"Erica, calm down. What you friend's name? What is your friend?"

"_His name is Ian and he is a shadow charmer. He is the son of Bahamut."_

"A SHADOW HUNTER! THE SON OF BAHAMUT! Erica, he is not to be trusted. He is the son of our enemy. You can't take this chance."

"_Oh and what if you were here, huh? You telling me that you wouldn't give him a chance? We are anti-social by nature but not distrusting. Besides he respects our family, Bracken. He cares. And he is funny."_

"Oh and you're just going to trust him after knowing him for a couple of days. I thought being over two millennia you would know better. Just because he's funny."

"_BRACKEN! You don't know what your talking about. Why would they lock him in their dungeon if he was evil. They would want to have him on the front lines against us, not locked deep in the dungeon."_

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he's too powerful and they are scared he will take over. They are doing that with Nagi Luna. And they aren't releasing her until the battle. How do you know they aren't doing that with Bahamut's son? Huh?"

"_All I can tell you is that you better hurry or I will never, NEVER, forgive you. For the sake of our relationship, hurry."_

"We'll hurry. Be careful and conserve your energy. Don't back sass anyone, it only reflects on how you are treated. Got it?"

"_Yes, mom. See you soon. Bye."_

I chuckled. "Goodbye." I felt her presence leave my mind.

"What's wrong with being a shadow charmer?" Seth asked defensively.

"Nothing. It's just most shadow charmers aren't on our side and that shadow charmer in particular that I have a problem with."

"Why?" Ugh, the infamous question. Somebody always has to ask that question..

"He is the son of my parents enemy, so he is mine too. I don't want to talk about it." I concluded the conversation with that. "We got to go now. Erica trusts him and he isn't doing well. I trust her judgment, even if I think she trusts too easily. Come on." And with that we started down the trail again, but with a more urgent atmosphere.

Ian's POV:

Ouch. Pain racks my body. I literally can't move. They think just because of who my family is that I should help them. They judge me based on my family, and not for me. I am capable of destruction, sure. It was my up bring. But something snapped in me. I was always different; the most human of all my siblings. Instead of living in luxury like my family, I'm stuck in a dungeon beaten into submission. They think that by hurting me I will switch sides. They need to rethink that. In what parallel universe has this EVER worked? I'm pretty sure it never worked and never will work. All its doing is reassure me of my choice. Erica told me help is coming. I just hope it comes soon enough.

Erica's POV: (In the future. I am trying foreshadow)

There are certain things you can never undo, un-see. A rock after it's thrown, a word after it's said, and a time after it's missed. (You are all familiar with the ipod backround right?) Another would be the horrors only P.O.W.s endure. Things you want to forget but never can. Things that haunt you when you least expect it; a good dream suddenly turned nightmare. They made me watch. Everything they did to Ian. (No not that. Get your mind out of the gutter!) I don't know what was worse; for me to watch helplessly or for him to endure the actual torture. For him, he always has the memory of pain; even if the physical wounds heal the emotional are still there. They aren't so easy to overcome. For me, that's not something I can ever forget. It's life-changing. Knowing life is so fragile, even for someone as powerful as I. For the first time here I allowed myself to feel fear. I hope they come soon.

I was put into the next cell over from Nagi Luna, a powerful and very old demon. She was sentenced to the Quiet Box for eternity. The affect of being near her were painful and tiring. She was literally sucking the energy from me. Not to mention the coldness and the lack of light. I'm a creature of light. We aren't great without it. Not when we know we may never see it again. It's like being a night person and having to wake up way too early for your liking. You're not happy, irritable even. Lacking in sleep is the best analogy I can come up with to describe the lack of light to me. Each day I grow weaker. I can remember the feel of the sun (vitamin D. hehe I remembered) that always brightened the day. The sunlight is like my coffee. A massive rush. It's addictive. I need to get up and move. The only thing I can do in here is pace. Pacing is both extremely annoying and futile. It didn't help me think at all. All I could do was think of the argument between Bracken and I. Things were getting weird between us. It's confusing, but I think I am starting to get some more-than-sisterly feelings toward him. Creepy right? Something isn't right. I need to talk to mom about this.

Ian isn't doing well. He fell unconscious from the pain yesterday and hasn't woken up yet. I hope they get here so-.

_CRASH! _Wow, that was fast. Shouts were heard throughout the whole complex. Well nothing could go wrong now they got to be here to rescue us. Hurried footsteps came down the hallway. I got up and supported Ian as well. The door knob jingled… and Duh Duh Dunnn!

Kendra's POV: (events leading up to the last POV until the stories caught up. Sorry if its confusing. I really am)

(AN: sorry if your hoping for Gavin anytime soon, your not getting it. My characters are Bracken (not that I own him, I just for him) and Erica. Everyone else is Maddie's. Besides I like Bracken better, so why would I write for the other guy who broke her heart? Hey it's Maddie, I am stealing Erica's thingy, don't worry, next chapter is GAVIN and Kendra haha)

"Okay, so we need a plan. Anyone got one?" Said Grandpa as we prepped to start our rescue mission.

"No, no one does. I suggest we wing it. It works. But we can't have everyone go in. That's just stupid and unnecessary. And we need something to communicate with. Does anyone have a quarter or can anyone find a small rock?" Bracken said.

"Why would we have a quarter? And how are we going to communicate with a rock or quarter?" Seth asked skeptically.

"You'll see. We only need two."

"And why is that?" Someone asked, but I was too engrossed in look for a suitable rock.

"Only one is coming with me. I have to go no matter what and one other can. No more. So someone who know what your grandmother looks like… Well I guess that would be all of you. One of you has to come. Only one. Like they say, 'Two is company, three is a crowd.'" Bracken said.

"I want to go!" Seth said. He got 'no' from all the adults.

"Why not? He is compatible with the dark creatures and I the light creatures. We would be practically unstoppable." He explained excitedly.

His plea was met with a 'no' again. "Can I go?" I asked quietly.

"NO!" Exploded Grandpa and Gavin. What wrong with him?

"Why not? I can handle myself fine."

"You weren't even suppose to be here, Kendra. Besides do you have any experience with a weapon? I didn't think so. Neither you or Seth are going." I hated being treated like a little kid. I was going to continue arguing but I decided it would help the mature case. Instead I just glared at the ground and crossed my arms over my chest.

"There!" I said happily as I found two identical rocks. "Here."

"Thanks. I will be right back." And with that he left.

"So who's going to go?" Mara said. I think that was the first time she talked on the whole trip.

"Well since this doesn't concern Seth and I, we will just leave you mature adults who can handle weapons alone." And with that a grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him after me.

"Ugh. Don't you just hate being judged because we are younger? I hate it and we aren't as naïve as we were when we first came to Fablehaven. We have learnt. We can hold our own in a fight, but nobody knows that because nobody takes the time to talk to us. To train us! I'm tired of being the liability. I'm old enough to help." I took in a angry breath of air (does that make sense? Kind of like a backwards sigh.)

"I know what you mean. It been years since we have entered this world. We were told its dangerous but did anyone bother to teach us? No. Instead they tell us the secret and try to overprotect us. Neither of us are kids anymore. We grew up. We had to." Seth said.

"I think you both deserve to help. That's why I left to do this instead of doing it in front of everyone." Bracken interrupted. We hadn't even seen him when we walked over here. (here= the edge of camp, but not in hearing distance of the adults.)

"What _are _ you even doing?" Seth asked rudely.

"Turning something ordinary into extraordinary. I'm turning these rocks into walkie talkies. (Is that right? I don't care. I can't even read the reviews we get so send as much flames as you want 'cause I won't get them. sucks for Maddie.) You don't talk into them, you think. It's like having a conversation. As long as you hold the rock you thoughts come to me and my thoughts come to you. Now if you really want to go, I guess we cam pull a few strings. But we may have to lie." Bracken then told us his plan. He told us to just follow whatever he says. "Come on we got to go back."

"So I finished converting the rocks. But the thing is only Kendra and Seth can use it. I don't know why but its true." Bracken surprised everyone by saying that. "Now like I said only one can come with me, so its either Kendra or Seth. One comes with me, the other stays here and is the mediator between me and the others. Got it? Good. Now Pick a number, 1 though 10."

"7" Seth said. Darn, I was going to do that number.

"3" I said dejectedly.

"It was 5. Kendra goes with me. Seth you're the mediator. You're the one to tell the other what's going on. Come on. We got to hurry and get in there before dawn."

Seth looked depressed. Surprisingly nobody argued. I guess that was a really good lie. I grabbed my backpack and waited for Bracken to finish. He was ready and was just telling Seth one more time how it worked. HE also told Seth that he didn't think I could handle his job and that… WAIT what? I so totally could. But I guess Bracken just told Seth that to cheer him up. It worked. I smiled and waved back at him and we made our way inside the unguarded preserve. This is just a disaster waiting to happen. Nobody is here, on the whole first floor. We explored the floor and found out where the dungeon was. We looked through the register list of all the prisoners and found my grandmother on the 5 underground level. (like the levels start closest to the ground being one, the one under it being two, the next three, and so on. Make sense?) Erica was on the twenty-ninth. The last floor. This is going to be hard. As we were flipping through we also saw Grandpa Larsen. He is suppose to be dead, along with Grandma Larsen. They are the reason Seth and I am here. But he's dead. Their both dead.

"Wait Bracken. We have to make another stop. My grandfather is here too. My other grandfather. We thought he was dead." I said. I poured through the sheets one more time looking for Grandma Larsen. She isn't here. Which means she is either dead or not here. Hopefully the latter. Grandpa Larsen is on 5 too so we can make this fast.

As we started the descent down the stairs, we saw our first sign of life. A guard station. With one guard. We can easily take him out. Before I could do anything, Bracken knocked him out cold. (KO!) We moved down the next few floors without problem. We decided we would get Erica and Ian, whoever that was, first.

Bracken's POV:

I can't wait to see her. I haven't seen her for at least 1100 years. (I just made that up but bare with me please.) We got to the 29th level with no problem. Then we saw the guard station. It was five against two. Well we have surprise on out side so that's a plus.

"On three… 1, 2, 3, GO!" I said in a scream whisper. We rushed out and had one knocked out before they even noticed anything. Maybe we should have spilt up. Then I remembered why I hadn't. Seth. I may be old but that kid is protective and scary when he wants to be. See, he said he didn't care if his grandma came back with us or not because it would just be a fail mission, but he said he wouldn't be too happy if Kendra didn't come back and I did. Apparently I wouldn't have tried hard enough. Kendra and I took out the guy trying to start the alarm and then there were three. I faked to the left and kicked the guy on the right on the temple. He was out like a light. Three down, two to go. When I turned around I saw Kendra having trouble. I slammed my fist against his temple, hopefully he wouldn't wake up soon. (Excuse me, but I know the temple is extremely sensitive. He doesn't hit them that hard, only to knock out. And that's the only area I know that would have them immediately black out. I know I said that area a lot. Sorry.) I hit the guy from behind. I know, felt bad for hitting a guy while his back was turned he was advancing on Kendra. I kicked the back of his knees and his legs buckled. I hit his head and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Wow that was exciting." Kendra said sarcastically.

"Don't even get me started. We got to go before anyone notices the lack of guards." We ran down the corridor and saw the cell I remembered from the sheet was Erica's.

Erica's POV:

_The door knob jingled… and Duh Duh Dunnn!_

The door opened and standing there was Bracken and Kendra. I was so happy I almost forgot about Ian. With a smile lighting up my face I made my was too them. If you think the first thing out of my mouth is sappy, then your wrong.

"Do you mind helping? Some of us didn't have the fortune to eat everyday." I snapped. He knows I didn't mean it because he took Ian from me and we started the way they came.

"Which floor is your grandmother on?" I asked.

"Change of plan, it's my grandmother and my grandfather. They are both on the 5th floor.

"Okay. We got to hurry though. They won't miss us for long." We got up to the 5th floor and they went to the cells containing her grandparents. I had Ian and I went ahead to make sure nobody was there. There were more people in the hallways. Uh oh. This isn't going to be good.

AN: Sorry it took forever. I started this 5 days ago and have been too busy to do anything. We started school today (September 9, 20010). I really hate it. Maddie isn't there to defend me anymore for reading too much, which sucks. Then again story for my personal life. Hope everybody is having a good time with school and you don't die of boredom. I surely will. Good luck and hope you like the chapter. If you don't, well I couldn't care less. You're not keeping me up at night.


	15. Chapter 15

Kendra's POV

Someone was down the hall; I stood still, not moving a muscle. I saw a dark head walking towards us, Erica let out a big breath and walked toward the figure.

"Hey, how did you get out?" She asked.

"Told you I was good with locks." He smirked and walked towards us.

"This is my brother Bracken and my best friend Kendra." She gestured, Bracken just nodded his head and I waved. "And guys this is Ian." she introduced, I smiled.

"Well, don't mean to interrupt this little get together here, but don't we have two more people to save? Come on, Kendra." Bracken snapped taking my hand.

We walked down the long corridor and looked in all the cells, found no one. But the very last cells had two very important people in them.

"G-grandma?" I asked weakly.

"Who's there?" she asked crudely.

"It's m-me, Kendra." I called back.

"It can't be, my little Kendra?" called back Grandpa Larsen. I nodded my head.

"We've come to rescue you two." I whispered, fearing guards may be listening.

"Well, what about me darling?" asked Grandma Larsen. My eyes widened with shock.

"Grandma! I thought you were dead! Did you get captured to?" I exclaimed.

"Sweetie it's alright, I see you have two unicorns, and that vile son of Bahamut." She hissed the last part. I frowned.

"Grandma, his name is Ian, he isn't bad, I promise." I said in my most convincing voice. She still glared in his direction.

"Ian will open the door." Erica said stepping out of the way to let Ian get to the door. He cracked his knuckles and neck, dramatically I might add. And put his hand over the lock and closed his eyes. The lock snapped open and everyone walked out of the damp cold cell.

"This way." Ian whispered. We followed down a long hallway, at the end there was a door. A very, very small door.

"Damn it, how the hell are we supposed to get through this door?" Bracken groaned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wait, look at this note, it says 'To enter you shall pay a price, of one passenger will join three mice.' Well what does this mean?" I whispered.

"It means one passenger will be turned into a mouse, and the rest will go on." A deep horse voice said. It startled me, I stood frozen.

"Who said that?" Ian said.

"It was I, shadow charmer." The…wall said? A face appeared on the wall and disappeared when it was finished talking. I gasped at the sight.

"I'll stay behind." I said looking towards the ground.

"No, Kendra, Gavin, Kingston and your grandpa will have my head, and I don't want you to stay here. I'll go." Bracken said. Erica and Ian kept silent.

"I'll go sweetie, I'm pretty useless here anyways." Grandma Larsen said.

"No!" Grandpa Larsen and I erupted. "Grandma, no, I'll go. You don't deserve this. I won't let you." I cried.

"Sweetie, I just want you to know I love you both very much." She kissed my forehead and Grandpa Larsen and vanished into the wall. I sank down to the hard stone floor and cried. Bracken came down and hugged me, to comfort me. I shook with sobs. Every time a tear fell, Bracken wiped it away with his thumb. I was so lucky to have such a good friend.

"We better get going." Ian said from behind me.

"Can't you see she's in pain?" Bracken snapped harshly.

"Yeah, get over yourself Kendra. It was either her or you, I'm glad it's her." She said, wearily. This ignited something in me that made me so angry, I exploded.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER LOST, AND I MEAN FULLY LOST SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT, YOU GET EVERYTHING HANDED TO YOU, AND YET IT'S NEVER ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, YOU'RE SPOILED AND SELFISH, SO GET OVER YOURSELF AND CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS FOR A CHANGE!" I screamed, and ran to the tiny door; I shrunk when I got about a foot away from it. I sat in the tiny hallway, waiting for everyone to follow; I just sat and cried my tiny heart out.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You. ERICA!" Bracken screeched. A few seconds later he was holding me again.

"Its gunna be okay, don't cry, Kendra. Erica didn't know what she was saying. I bet you she's feels horrible right now." He soothed. I couldn't even speak if I wanted to.

"Your being such a baby, Kendra, why are you always so sensitive? I only brought you here to get Bracken! God, who knew you'd be so much work!" she yelled into the door. I cried harder and harder. How could she be so apathetic, after everything we've been through together? Bracken pulled me into his lap, and leaned his head against mine and sang to me. I was falling asleep, when I heard voices.

"Erica, how could you be so amoral? Look at her, her face is tear streaked. And she said she felt so horrible." Bracken scolded.

"Yeah, whatever I don't care, okay! You told me if she wasn't here, than you weren't leaving." She hissed.

"I never want anything to do with you ever again." Bracken sneered finally. One last tear dribbled down my cheek.

"Sleep now, I'm sorry you had to hear that." Bracken whispered peacefully into my ear as I drifted off.

Bracken POV

I was very appalled by Erica's behavior, and I waited 1100 years for that…god. I just needed to calm Kendra down; she lay asleep in my lap. She really was beautiful I held her shivering body close to mine. Everyone was huddled up to keep warm, Ian, being a shadow charmer, made a small fire. My eyelids drooped, and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Kendra POV

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I looked down the long hallway, where the glimmering light shone from.

"Bracken, wake up, we need to go." I said as I yawned and stretched. I noticed I was still sitting in his lap, and quickly got up.

"Why?" he mumbled, groggily.

"Because we need to get out of this miserable place." I stated. He groaned, but got up.

I walked over the Grandma and Grandpa, and shook them lightly awake.

"Time to get up, were leaving." I whispered. When everyone awoke we started down the long corridor to the bright light. I stood next to Bracken and my Grandparents; I didn't want anything to do with Erica right now. We pressed forward, when we got to the opening in the corridor, there was another door, with a railed window, where the light came from. I tried opening it, wouldn't budge.

"What do we do now?" Erica sneered like it was my fault the door wouldn't open.

"I can try and open it." Ian suggested. Erica smiled a warm smile, and then quickly went impassive.

Ian walked up to the door and held onto the handle, to my surprise it opened.

"Sweet! Come on guys." He said. We walked out the door and into a garden, it was beautiful. I smiled and inhaled the lovely scent of honeysuckle and orange blossom. I walked over to the tree and picked off an apple, but got tackled to the ground before I could bite into it.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at the attacker, who happened to be Bracken. He wacked the fruit out of my hand and pinned them down.

"Sorry, it's poison. All the fruits and flowers are fatal if eaten. It will kill you from the inside out." He said, breathing hard.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know." I said ashamed. He smiled.

"It's okay, I was just worried." He said. Erica gagged, Ian snickered. Bracken glared back at them and stuck out his tongue, a giggle escaped my lips. He looked back to me and smiled. Once he got off me and helped me up we were off. I had this craving, a need for the fruit; it was almost calling to me. But I know I couldn't, or I would die. We all did pretty well restraining ourselves. But I almost cracked once or maybe twice. Bracken held onto me tight around the waist, just to make sure. I looked around at the fruit, and couldn't take it anymore. The sweet scent wafted through the air, and my stomach growled, the fruit looked even brighter now.

"I can't stand this anymore!" I yelled grabbing my hair, and dashing out of Bracken's grip. I ran over to a tree and grabbed a huge plum, and sunk my teeth into the juicy flesh. It tasted so good.

"No, Kendra!" Bracken yelled and ripped the fruit from my hands and pulled the fruit from my mouth, the next thing he did honestly did surprise me. He circled his arms around my waist and pulled my mouth to his urgently. He kissed me with so much ferocity, so hungry. He pulled me in close to him and caressed my head, pulling it towards him. He molded his mouth to fit mine perfectly. When he broke apart from me he looked me right in the eye, concern filled his vision, and even love. I felt weak, I fell to my knees. He quickly bent down and kissed me softly, and sweetly. I didn't have time to feel sick from the fruit. I felt really good right now.

"Are you okay!" he asked concerned. I nodded, dazed. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, I groaned, I still felt weak. "Do you still feel weak?" he asked again. I nodded slightly. He brought his mouth back to mine still hungrily. When he finished he held his forehead against mine.

"W-why did you do that?" I asked, out of breath.

"It heals the poison, a kiss from a unicorn." He chuckled.

"Oh," I smiled. "Thanks, you saved me." I whispered.

"No problem." He whispered back against my lips, and pecked them once more before we stood up.

"Oh my god, you are such a drama queen! Get over yourself, Kendra! Now getting kisses from people, jeez!" she snapped and stalked off, Ian right beside her. My face fell and so did my heart, it tore a little more.

"Hey, don't get so worked over her, it's not worth it. I promise you, you're perfect." Bracken said, glaring off at his sister. I shook my head. "Yeah you are." He whispered.

"No, I'm really not, come on we need to press forward." I said walking out of the dangerous, but beautiful grove. I didn't look back to see if Bracken was following me. When we exited we entered a forest. We traveled through the pine trees, and the dark began to fall over everything and paint its shadows over the cool earth. I climbed up a tree and lay my head down on the soft bark. I lay awake, thinking the day over. How will I tell Bracken we can't be together, I'm happy with Gavin, I really am. The cool night air danced across my skin, leaving bumps. I stared at the sky, sprinkled with bright stars. They gleamed with a brightness like I've never seen before. Like no unicorn or fairy has ever glowed. The moon hovered in the sky as a lumanising disk. My thoughts silenced as I floated on a bed of wispy clouds of to an island of dreams.

The morning light skipped around my face in patches through the oak leaves canopy from above. I sat up to see that everyone was already getting breakfast together. I dangled my legs off the edge of the branch that was about ten feet off the ground.

"Morning." Bracken mumbled with his head bowed, scrambling eggs.

"Good morning," I called down in a bright tone, smiling. I hung onto the limb and fell.

"Whoa are you okay!" Bracken yelled coming over to help me up.

I giggled "Yeah, I'm fine." I said standing up. "We need to be off soon, Bracken, we need to get back." I stated. He nodded.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about yesterday." He said looking down. I gulped. "Well, what happened?" he asked looking up at me with blue eyes.

I breathed in. "Well, you see, I already have a boyfriend…I'm so sorry." I said ashamed. He…smiled? "Why are you smiling?" I asked a bit angry now.

"Well, I thought you hated me or something!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug, cradling my head, pulling me against his chest. I was stunned.

"Uhh, b-but doesn't that make you upset." I stammered. He nodded, but kept on smiling, and _still hugging me._ I pushed him away, lightly, but still let him know I needed space. He looked down at me with pleading eyes. Begging me to want him, I bit my lip and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. The corners of his lips went down and he looked into my eyes sorrowfully. "I just wish this was easy." He said solemnly looked at his feet. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Well guys we should get moving." I said as I walked toward my grandparents.

We headed back to where everyone else was. We traveled far, and we even crossed a mountain. I slept on the cool snow, melting right through my thin clothes. It numbed my skin and chilled me to the bone. I felt my lips losing color, and fading to blue. My hair had crystallized and snow fell upon my face. This was no place for any warm blooded creature to live sustainably in. I shivered and turned to lie on my side, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to keep warm.

"Hey, are you cold?" Bracken whispered from behind me. I jumped slightly, but turned around and nodded. "Do you want me to hold you? Or is that too weird?" he whispered through blue lips. I nodded.

"I am way to cold to c-c-care." I chattered. He pulled me into him, he was so warm. I closed my eyes and nestled into his chest. "W-w-w-why are you so warm?" I asked.

"I adapt to the climate I'm in, so I don't feel cold at all." He whispered.

"Lucky." I whispered. I felt him smile. He tightened his grip, which was already in a vice, around my arms.

"I am the lucky one." He whispered. A faint smile played on my lips. I quickly suppressed it. I fell into my dreams and floated off. I woke up; the snow still lay strewn all over the ground and trees, but I wasn't cold. I had strong arms wrapped around my torso. I turned over to see Bracken's arm laying over me, his eyes were still closed. I tried to get out of his grasp without waking him up. I sat up carefully and edged away. I shook my hair and snow fell, I suddenly became very, very cold. I hugged myself tight, and it didn't help that all I had on was a white blouse and skinny jeans. My teeth started chattering and my fingers numbed. I didn't want to wake anyone up…but oh my god! I looked around to see my grandparents huddled up against a tree, covered in a blanket from my bag. I guess someone had gotten it out for them. Well I'm glad _they_ aren't freezing to death.

"K-Kendra?"Bracken whispered through the thick air that you could cut with a knife.

"Y-y-y-yeah?" I chattered.

"What are you doing? You're going to freeze you toes off." he said opening his arms for me to climb back it. I crawled across the wet cold ground to him. He wrapped a strong arm around me and tucked me into his chest, it felt like being tossed into an oven. I snuggled into his chest, and smiled. "Are you happy?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I am." I replied lazily. He squeezed me.

"I'm glad; I want you to be happy. Would you like to get going? Get out of the mountain?" he asked rubbing my arm.

"Ha, yeah that'd be great." I said faintly. He sat up and I was thrown back out into the cold.

"Hey, Erica, Ian, were leaving, get up!" he yelled rather harshly. I walked over to my grandparents sleeping against the hallow tree. I gently poked them. They stirred vaguely.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Could you get up? We're going to leave now." I whispered. We all got up and started off down the mountain. We got out of the cold and ended up in a meadow.

"Any tricks with this meadow?" I asked sarcastically. Bracken laughed lightly.

"Nah, don't think so." He said walking out into the meadow. Just as his foot landed on the grass, a thorny flower wrapped around his battered jean leg, and tightened. He bit his lip in pain, but didn't cry out.

"Bracken!" I yelled. "Are you okay!" I asked running over to him, one of those things quickly wrapped around my leg and its thorns dug into my flesh, tightly. It cut right through the denim and skin. I gasped in pain. Oh my god…rabid little things. I tried to dodge others, but was unsuccessful, then snagged my shirt and pulled little pieces of fabric.

"Kendra! Spit on them!" Bracken yelled, in between spits…ew. I spat on the little thorns and they started to burn, like my spit was acidic. I jumped out of the meadow, with scrapes and cuts all down my legs. They were bleeding through my ruined jeans.

"Hey, come with me." Erica said dragging my behind an abnormally large bush. "Okay, I'm sorry. Really, really, really sorry. You're my best friend, Kendra, I didn't mean to say all that stuff, really. Please forgive me." she pleaded holding my hands. I looked her in the eye, she was being sincere. A smile grew on my face and I nodded. She beamed and strangled me with a hug.

"Love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She replied into my hair. She withdrew and looked me over. "Well, we need to fix this." She said referring to my outfit.

"Ehh, yeah." I said scratching my head.

"Let's see what I can do." She said cracking her knuckles and neck. She bent down and placed her hands on my scratches, nothing happened. "Hmm, well that doesn't wanna work. Let me try something else." She went on. She grabbed my white shirt and pulled it down, more fabric came ruffling above my knees and my ruined jeans disappeared, so basically she made a dress out of my white blouse.

"Wow, where'd you learn that one? I like it!" I exclaimed twirling around in my dress.

"Heh, you look like an angel, I like it. Sorry I can't do anything about the scrapes. I guess I'm too weak." She said pursing her lips, standing.

"Don't worry about it." I said examining the dress. Her torn black shirt turned into a dress like mine, cut just above the knee and flowed when you spun. Her jeans evaporated too. Then a brush appeared in my hands.

"Your hair is a bit…well look in the mirror on the other side. I turned the brush around and looked at my hair, it was strewn all over the place. I brushed out all the snarls in it, and then handed it to Erica. We walked back to the meadow with everyone. Bracken looked up and gawked at me. And Ian just stared at Erica, I giggled at her blushing.

"Uh, um, Hm, Er, wow…" Bracken stuttered, it made me think of Gavin, I missed him so much.

"Thanks, we should get going." I said walking around the meadow. Everyone followed, we blended into the trees, and the thorns were reaching as far as they could out of the meadow to nip at our feet. Erica's and mine were bare, so thorns stuck into them. When we finally reached the end of the meadow we walked through a huge gate.

"Hopefully that's the end of it." Grandma stated. I nodded. We walked out and everything started to evaporate, the scenery dissolved. But started to reappear as something different, familiar, oh damn it. Wanna guess where we were? Yup, a nice comfy cell. This should be interesting.

**Alright, what do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYY, READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE PLZZ, AND ER SORRY FOR THE CAPS HEHE**

I stared at the bars, concealing me. I balled up my fists and screamed. Bracken pressed his hands on my shoulders to stop my screaming; it didn't work. Furious tears streamed down my pink cheeks. I yanked myself out of his grip and sank down in the cold corner, in the dark shadows.

"We'll get through this." Bracken reassures everyone, I didn't listen. There was no hope left for us. Every time we would try, we would just end up in this miserable little hell hole. I brought my head back against the stone wall, hard. I gripped my dress, almost ripping the fine fabric. Bracken came to sit next to me, and held me in his lap. I just cried into his shoulder. While he held me, I couldn't help but feel safe.

"Will we ever get out of here?" I asked with my head resting against his chest.

"Course." He replied, loosing courage in his voice. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Gavin will think of something, right." I asked, thinking of him, thinking of holding him, kissing him, being with him. Bracken drew in a sharp intake of breath and nodded reluctantly. We needed to get that out, that I liked Gavin. Suddenly, something banged slightly on the barred window. All eyes were locked on the window. I jumped up and ran over to it. I saw Raxtus hovering outside the window, smiling.

"Raxtus!" I exclaimed. He slashed his tail furiously against the bars, breaking them.

"Come on, get on." He motioned rapidly.

"But, how will there be enough room?" I asked in a hushed whisper, with everyone huddled around me. He looked back, and Kingston flew behind him impatiently. I smothered a snicker. We all climbed aboard the dragons and flew off. It wasn't long until we reached camp. Bracken carried my sleeping form to the tiny clearing. My eyelids drooped, I fought to keep them open, I wanted to see Gavin.

"Their back!" a chorus of people shouted. I couldn't help but drift farther and farther away. I felt lips brush across my cheek, and I smiled. I opened one eye and saw the dark endless eyes of my Gavin.

"Kendra." He whispered.

"Gavin." I breathed. He took me out of Brackens arms and helped me to my feet, still keeping an arm around my waist. He ducked in and kissed me, leaning back, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my weak arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his shaggy black hair. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, his sweet breath lingering on my face.

"I was so worried." He whispered meaningfully. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, taking in everything that had happened and nodded slowly. "You are _never_ getting out of my sight ever again." He said a bit harsher. I giggled at his attempt to be stern and kissed him lightly before going off to hug the rest of my family.

"I'm watching you two." Seth whispered into my ear, while hugging me. I rolled my eyes and squeezed him. After our reunion I was so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"You tired?" Gavin whispered into my ear, I yawned and nodded, leaning my head against his chest. He held me close to him, sniffing my hair and neck. That would be weird, but it was Gavin so I blushed and rested my face in his neck. It smelled particularly good, like him. We curled up on a branch together, he wasn't as warm as I was used to, but I preferred him over warmth any day. As I was about to fall asleep, Gavin whispered a lullaby to me, he was just too cute for my own good.

_I was running. Fast. Through a thick, dense jungle. I wore an almost glowing white dress, and no shoes. I ran from something. I couldn't quite see but I looked terrified. I kept looking behind my back, to see a huge dark shape and a ball of light hovering over my head, to protect me I thought. _

I woke particularly early. The sun wasn't even moderately glowing. The moon hung in the purple sky, shining, it was the only light that I was provided with, and so I used it. I stretched, accidently bumping the half asleep Gavin.

"K-Kendra?" he asked groggily. He tightened his grip slightly.

"Oh sorry, Gavin I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized, caressing his cheek with my hand lovingly. He smiled and leaned into my hand. I wouldn't trouble him with my meaningless dream.

"Don't apologize, why did you w-wake up?" he asked more awake now.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine, go back to bed Gavin." I said leaning back into him, I leaned my head back and kissed his jaw.

"You sure? No bad dreams or a-anything? I'll make it better." He whispered into my ear. I thought about telling him, but shook my head and went back to sleep.

I woke again, with a sustainable amount of sunlight flashing in my eyes. Gavin still held me in the tree, but everyone else was packing, cooking, or stoking the fire. I jumped down with Gavin right behind me.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked while stretching and cracking my neck.

"W-well that's the thing we need to work out…" Grandpa Sorenson trailed off. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "You see, we don't have exactly enough room on the dragons for all of us, so three of us must stay behind and find another route of transportation home." He said reluctantly. I felt my eyes widen as my view became a bit blurry, I clamped my hand over my heart.

"I'll stay." Gavin volunteered.

"So will I." I said quickly after. A few people chuckled, a few starred. "I'm serious." I said with an impassive face.

"Kendra…you aren't going to stay with me." Gavin said finally. I glared at him and folded my arms across my chest.

"_Yes_ I am." I finalized.

"No, Kendra." Grandpa said, I glared at them all.

"If I stay, can she stay too?" Bracken offered, well someone was in my good graces. I gave him a small smile, and he returned it.

"Well, I guess. If you two promise you won't let her out of your sight." Grandpa said sternly, pointing his index finger. They both nodded and I was about to explode with excitement.

"Hey, be careful." Erica said pulling me into a hug as they all boarded the dragons. Kingston and Raxtus gave me a quick nod before unfurling their wings. I stood there watching them fly off into the glaring sun.

"So, we should get g-going then?" Gavin suggested, rubbing his hands together. I wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment, with his not wanting me to come and all so I nodded stiffly. We walked for about an hour in silence, uncomfortable silence. Not to mention the dark.

"Wait. There's something in this tree, guys."Bracken said leading us off the path, to a tree that glowed in the dark, it was luminescent. I walked over to the tree alone, looking in. I almost couldn't believe what I saw. It must have been ten pairs of little fairies, boys and girls dancing and hovering with brilliant wings a flutter. But one in the middle stuck out the best. The girl was wearing a dress, long and flowing, it looked as if it was made from stars. A sweet tinkle of bells sounded in my ear as I looked at their dance. The movements were so precise and elegant. Each fairy glowed with a light as bright as the moon. Gavin and Bracken were behind me, looking in through the hole at the fairies. Even Bracken starred wide eyed at this, there weren't supposed to be any male fairies left. The sweet music played until the fairies bowed and parted. They seemed to have just notice us. Some darted away, some bowed and one other came and hovered in front of my face smiling. This little fairy was male and had shocking blue eyes and blonde hair. His wings were almost translucent, but had a glow to them. My mouth opened slightly, but turned into a full smile. I didn't expect any fairy to do this; they were normally rude and selfish.

"Hello, little one." I whispered, extending my finger, but extracting it slowly feeling a little stupid to expect anything slighter than a rude remark.

_Hello miss. My name is Terrence. _ I heard it inside my head, he had a British accent not unlike my own** (thumbs up for British accents)**, along with a little tune of celestial bells. The little fairy bowed. I guess that came from him.

"My god." Bracken whispered staring at Terrence in plain shock and confusion. The other pairs of fairies flew out and surrounded him, clapping and cheering. His face turned a slight shade of red and he looked towards the ground that was far beneath his tiny feet.

"Was that you, Terrence? Is that your name?" I asked. He nodded.

_What's your name?_ I heard it in my head again, but little bells came out of his mouth.

"Kendra." I replied holding out my pinky for him to shake. He took it and smiled widely.

"W-what is he saying Kendra?" Bracken asked desperately.

"Don't you know?" I asked puzzled, he was supposed to know all the languages, right? He shook his head. Wow. "He asked me what my name was, and he is Terrence." I told him.

_That's a lovely name, Kendra. _Terrence chimed.

"Thank you." I giggled.

_Are you the handmaiden of the Queen?_ He asked. I nodded. _Wow._

_And he is the prince? _He asked pointing toward Bracken.

"Yes." I replied, I really liked Terrence, he was terribly polite. Terrence turned towards Bracken and bowed deeply, and back to me he bowed again. I returned his bow with a curtsy.

"What is he saying, all I hear is bells." Gavin said, Bracken nodded in agreement.

"He asked if I was the handmaiden of the Queen, and if Bracken was the prince, that's why he bowed." I told them. All the little fairies chimed to Terrence, I didn't understand them.

"Terrence, why can't I understand the other fairies? Is it another language that we don't know about?" I asked.

_We do speak another language; it's not Silvian, obviously. It's Carestialan the oldest language I'm not sure the Queen even knows about it, and you can understand me because…I'm your fairy. _ He blushed at the last part.

"What do you mean? My fairy?" I asked.

_Well, I'm here to guide you. I've been searching for you, I'm so glad I've finally found you!_ He chimed with a burst of soft bells. I smiled at him warmly.

"What did he say, why can't we understand anything, but you can?" Bracken asked impatiently. Terrence frowned at his tone.

"They speak a different language, Carestialan. It's an old language, you mother seldom knows about it." I explained, I almost forgot that they were there.

_So, may I come with you then?_

"Of course you can!" I exclaimed.

"He can what?" Gavin and Bracken asked simultaneously.

"Come with us, of course." I said half heartedly. Their faces fell a bit, but my smile brightened them up a bit.

_Is it true that if I touch you, I'll glow?_ I smiled and nodded. _May I?_

"Yes." I said, he fluttered closer and extended a small hand. His skin touched mine and a little shock went threw me, like sticking your finger in a socket, he quickly extracted his hand, but tried again and he started to glow brighter, but so did I. My skin glowed in the dark mist. Gavin and Bracken gasped softly, and the little fairies flittered around me, holding hands and singing in bells. He landed on my nose and smiled warmly.

_You're really warm._ He chimed. I chuckled at him.

"Are you sure you want to leave? Can you speak Silvian? You might be lonely if you can't." I rambled. He hovered in front of my face and crossed his strong arms over his chest and smirked at me. It shut me up though, like he probably planned.

_I'll be fine as long as I'm with you. I was created to take care of you and love you._ I couldn't bite back a smile, it spread across my face.

"What is he saying!" Bracken exclaimed. Terrence glared at him, but quickly suppressed it, being he was the prince and all.

"Nothing, nothing. He's coming with us." I said, standing up from my perch on the side of the tree. Terrence chimed to his friends and hugged them as we walked through the tangled brush.

_Where do you live, Kendra?_

"Fablehaven, do you know it?" I asked, looking up to him sitting on my head.

_I've heard of it before, yes. But have never been there. _

"Well, you will soon enough." I said smiling.

"Ugh, what is he saying all the time?" Bracken said pulling his hair.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself there, I just asked him if he'd been to Fablehaven before." I reassured him.

_Gee, he needs to lighten up some._ Terrence chimed, the bells were so sweet, but only I could hear the words in my head. I chuckled and nodded.

"It's dark, maybe we should stop for the night?" Gavin suggested.

_Sleep in trees, there are dangerous things on the ground at night._

"Let's sleep in the trees guys, the ground doesn't look to safe." I announced, climbing into a tree with difficulty.

_There is one thing I forgot to mention. I can make you fly. _

"You might've wanted to mention that first wouldn't you?" I asked a tad annoyed.

_Sorry. It's called stardust. You just have to believe. __**(I'm so sorry Peter Pan)**_

"Alright, I do believe." I said, and I meant it too. He flew above my head and spun around, the dust settled on my hair and shoulders and my feet rose gently off the ground. "Whoa." I whispered. I settled into the tree and tried not to float away. Gavin climbed up and slept on the same branch. Terrence curled up in my hair and fell into a sweet slumber.

The sun rose in the east that morning and I smelt eggs cooking. I woke suddenly to my grumbling stomach. I sat up roughly, and felt something fall into my lap.

_Ow! _With an equally annoyed set of bells.

"Oh, sorry Terrence! I forgot that you were sleeping there!" I apologized, picking him up, he sat in the palm of my hand rubbing his head.

_Quite alright._

"Hungry?" I asked jumping down from the branch, floating towards the ground, like honey. I guess the stardust hasn't worn off yet. Bracken was flipping eggs and Gavin was still asleep. Terrence jumped onto my shoulder and slumped against my neck.

"Morning." Bracken greeted me cheerfully. I smiled and took the plate from his hand and cut a piece off for Terrence. He sat on the edge of my plate and ate his egg. Gavin finally got up and we were off again.

"Oh guys, I think there might be a much faster way home." I suggested.

"What? We can't just _fly_ home." Gavin snapped while rubbing his eyes.

"Uhh, actually I think we can." I said harsher than I intended, I did not like his tone. Apparently Terrence didn't either. He burst with such great speed towards Gavin's face and exploded into a long series of angry bells that I'd rather not translate.

"Uhh, Kendra, what did he say?" Gavin asked taken aback, cringing away from the now red Terrence.

"Terrence!" I exclaimed outraged. "I'd rather not say…" I trailed off.

_Sorry, but he shouldn't treat you like that…he is such a-_

"Enough!" I yelled scooping him up in my hands. "Thank you." I whispered softly into my clamped hands containing a very angry fairy. He flew into my hair and 'hmfd'. 'Sorry.' Gavin mouthed apologetically, I just rolled my eyes.

"So, what was your plan?" Bracken asked interested.

"Ah, yes. Well we will need Terrence's help." I said hopefully. He looked over my hair just so his eyes showed and shook his head so hard stardust fell off of him. "Please." I pleaded.

_Fine, but only for you. Do I really have to give it to them? I don't care if he is the prince or not._

"Yes, all of us please." I asked. He sighed but shook stardust all over me and I rose in the air. The boy's eyes couldn't have been wider. Terrence reluctantly flew over Gavin and Bracken, sprinkling them with the dust. They instantly hovered over the ground. They lost their balance and tipped upside down and sideways. "Well come on now." I gestured towards the west. We flew and flew, for days and days. We finally flew over familiar land marks until I spotted Fablehaven.

"There it is!" Gavin exclaimed pointing towards the gate. We all flew down to the ground, except Terrence.

_I can't get through!_

"One second!" I called and ran inside to see everyone in the living room surrounding the fire and snuggled in blankets.

"Hey kiddo, back so soon?" Warren asked lightly, busy with espn.

"Yeah, Grandpa I need you to alter the er- entrance book." I said sheepishly. He got up and followed me into the kitchen.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"It's not bad, I promise. Just a friend we picked up along the way." I said. He hesitantly pulled out the leather bound book and set it on the table. I opened the yellowed pages and wrote in his name and what creature he was. I ran out the door and ran into Gavin.

"Sorry." I rushed. "You can come down now!" I called, in less than a second Terrence was resting on my shoulder.

_So do I get to meet your family now?_ He chimed excitedly.

"Yep, come on." I said walking inside. I entered the living room. "Hey everyone, I want you to meet Terrence." I announced. They all looked up from what they were doing.

"Where is he?" Seth asked rudely.

_What a-_

"What was that?" Ian interrupted. "I heard…bells." he trailed off. Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked down to see Terrence hiding behind my hair eyeing everyone. I moved my hair from my shoulder, but he hung onto my hair and swung from it. I picked him off and he sat unhappily in my palm.

"Oh my god." Erica breathed. Terrence bowed to everyone, but flew back and stayed near my neck, holding onto strands of my hair, looking at everyone sheepishly.

"But I thought…there isn't any more… I mean-" Grandma trailed off. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's an awfully long story, but let me try to sum it up. There are about twenty fairies-" I was interrupted by soft bells, "oh of course twenty _one_ fairies that live in a tree in England. And they speak Carestialan, it's a different language and the Fairy Queen doesn't even know about it. As you can tell they speak in bells." I explained leaving out the flying.

"Speak little fairy." Erica told him. He raised a little eyebrow (that no one but me could see). I nudged him a little and he complied reluctantly.

_You are all idjits and I would like very much if you shut up and didn't tell me what to do like a slave._

I really hoped she couldn't understand him… I cleared my throat and glared at him. He was beaming with both hands behind his back and rocking on his heels.

"Aww how cute!" she squealed. Yeah, I'm guessing she didn't hear him. "Can you understand him, Kendra?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes." I replied. She clapped her hands like a five year old.

"What did he say?" she squealed.

"Uhh, that it was very nice to meet you and… he's glad to be here." I lied. She smiled a huge smile. Good thing no one else could understand him.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs real quick." I said running out of the room with Terrence clutching onto my shirt collar. I ran to my room and slammed the door.

"Terrence, that wasn't nice! She's my friend, you are lucky she doesn't know what you're saying!" I scolded. He fluttered down to my desk and looked quite ashamed.

_Sorry, Kendra. _

I pursed my lips but forgave him. "Now you need somewhere to sleep at night." I said looking around the room for somewhere he could sleep. I pulled open my old doll house and smiled to myself.

"This is perfect." I whispered. He flew in and smiled to himself too.

_I would like very much if you moved this bed on the window sill next to yours._

"Of course." I said picking up the bed and placing it next to mine. I arranged the little pillows and blankets for him. He roamed around the little house and tested the chairs and tables.

_Thank you, it is perfect!_ I was almost used to ignoring the little bells and hearing the voice in my head. Someone knocked on my door.

_Ugh. _Even when he groaned his voice was like a choir of angels.

"Come in." I called, not looking up from the little house. Gavin came in and sat next to me on the floor.

"This is perfect f-for Terrence." He observed. I smiled and nodded, not looking up from the house. Terrence was muttering rude comments about Gavin, but I ignored him and went back to fixing everything.

"What does he keep saying?" Gavin asked.

"That you are amazing and should help me with this stupid cabinet, because it won't open." I said a bit frustrated, I was pulling and yanking on it.

"Here let me help you." He said putting his hand on top of mine and pulling it, his fingers lingered on mine and he pulled my hand into his. "You need to chill and relax. We have been through a lot of crap lately and I want you be happy." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Help me?" I asked. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but a flurry of vicious bells interrupted us and Terrence flew right in front of our faces. He was shouting furiously at Gavin. To sum it up it was this…

_Don't touch her, you idjit! If you even try and kiss her again I'll dismember you! Understand me! K I L L YOU! _ And then there was more but…it isn't exactly child appropriate.

"Uhh…" Gavin leaned away from the trembling, beet red Terrence. I picked him out of the air and clamped him in my hands. "I can tell that wasn't good." He laughed dryly. I nodded. "What-" I cut him off.

"He says he'll kill you if you try and kiss me again." I translated smiling sheepishly.

"Ohh." He said a bit troubled. I bit my lip and opened my hand a little to see a red glow seeping out.

"I better let him cool down." I said gesturing with my head for Gavin to leave. I nodded and walked out closing the door behind him.

_I just hate him! He tried to kiss you! How improper- he didn't even ask! Who does that!_ He kept on chiming and pacing in the living room of his house. I rolled my eyes and was finally finished. I stood up and he flew onto my shoulder and crossed his arms furiously.

_Sorry I just worked up over the ones I care about._ He apologized softly.

"It's alright, someone is just jealous." I said poking him in the stomach.

_I'm not jealous!_ I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Of course you aren't." I said skeptically. "Come on, I want to show you around." I said opening up my window.

_Were going this way? _I nodded and he shook stardust on me and I landed languidly on the ground. 

Terrence looked around, taking in the view. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the fairies.

"Do you like them?" I asked. He furrowed his brow, studying them then shook his head.

_Too vain. And they will never compare to you._ Aww.

"Aww, you are too cute." I coddled, holding him in my hand as he blushed a deep scarlet. "I'll take you into the forest, and you can see my favorite place." I told him he smiled and shot back to my shoulder. I walked through the familiar path to the gazebo. I saw Seth laughing with two satyrs and another one- Verl standing with a red face. I stood and listened.

"Dude, you _still_ like Kendra?" Newel laughed. I felt bad for Verl; they shouldn't be making fun of him. 

_He likes you too! The madness. I'll kill him too, if he tries to kiss you and- _I covered his mouth with my index finger.

"It isn't my fault she shines like the sun and is more beautiful than all the goddesses in heaven combined." He replied looking towards the damp earth.

_Yeah I bet-_

"Shhh!" I hissed. He folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

"Dude I get it, she's hot. But she is way too hot, out of our league." Doren said. I was outraged, how dare they call me _hot!_ And apparently Terrence felt the same way, before I could catch him he zoomed out and started yelling at them, of course it was useless but it was the thought that counts. Furious bells exploded out of his little body, he shook with rage and turned so beyond red.

"What the-" Newel stammered. I stomped out of the bushes furiously. "Crap."

"Kendra, love." Verl started, I held up a hand to silence him. Terrence was still rambling furiously at Doren. Doren just starred with a confused look on his face.

"How in the…" he trailed. This caught everyone else's attention and they starred awestruck. Except Seth.

"Terrence!" I called he looked up from the star struck satyrs and his face softened.

"Why don't you take your little butterfly and go home!" Seth yelled. Terrence was about to zip at his face but I restrained him, pinching the back of his vest.

"I cannot believe-"I was interrupted.

"How is that even possible?" Newel asked staring at Terrence who was perched on my shoulder glaring at them all.

"It is possible, and right now I don't want to talk about it! I want to know why you're talking about me!" I demanded.

"Because you've got an admirer and how is that a…a boy fairy!" Newel asked.

"Yes he's a dude fairy, get over it!" I exclaimed and stormed back into the forest. I found a suitable clearing and sank down and cried. Terrence cradled my cheek. He held the tears in his hands and turned it into a diamond. I didn't care though, I just wanted to cry. I don't even know why I was crying. I just felt disrespected by my own brother.

_Don't cry. They can't hurt you if you don't care what they think. I still love you. I always will. _He offered me the diamond and I took it with a smile on my face.

"Thank you, Terrence." I said holding up the tiny diamond in my hand, he caught another and handed it to me. "You keep it." I said giving it back. I examined mine, it was in the shape of a tear drop, but hard as well diamond.

_Come on._ He jumped off m shoulder and fluttered back to the pond. No one was there so I went and sat at the picnic table. Terrence sat on my hand and looked at me smiling.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked looking around as night began to fall. He shrugged his shoulders and laid down on the wooden picnic table. I yawned and lay my head on the table. I started drifting off.

**PLEASE READ! ITS VERY IMPORNT! (AND YOU CAN TELL CUZ I SPELLED IT WRONG!**

**EEEPPP I like it, a lot! Tell me what you think, and reread the last chapter, I updated it. I know I know, but Maddie we have already read and reviewed that wonderful chapter, just don't question my ulterior motives, kay? **


	17. Chapter 17

I fell asleep. Again. I had the dream.

_I was being chased in a strange jungle, with a little ball of light flittering above my head. But behind us, was something terrible. It was huge and had long sharp claws, right as it was about to slash through me-_

I was shaken awake.

"Ah!" I screeched, jolting upright.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, Kendra. I've got you." Gavin whispered while blotting my head with a wet paper towel. I felt hot and sticky, I was sitting in my bed, but the covers weren't down.

"How did I get home?" I asked blindly. Gavin shrugged his shoulders and pointed to a little ball of light sitting on my window sill, Terrence.

_I sprinkled you with dust and guided you home. You fell asleep on the picnic bench and I knew it wasn't safe out there at night for you._ He chimed.

"Aww, thank you!" I exclaimed scooping him up in my hand, holding him close to my face.

"What'd he say?" Gavin asked desperately.

"I fell asleep on a picnic bench and he flew me home." I said still smiling at my clever little fairy I was amazingly grateful for. I kissed Terrence's cheek- well the whole left side of his face but you get the point. He glowed red, not with anger but embarrassment. And Gavin turned red with- jealousy? He took a few deep breaths. I smiled and kissed his cheek too. The ends of his mouth turned up.

"Thank you, Gavin." I said leaning my head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Uh, y-your w-w-welcome." He stuttered, looking down, his cheeks turned bright red.

_Ugh. He didn't even do anything!_

Gavin raised an eyebrow at Terrence, who folded his arms across his chest, turned around and stuck his nose in the air. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He put his arms around me and kissed me. This jittered Terrence up.

_I told you not to kiss her! Now I'll have to kill you!_ A burst of angry bells erupted from him.

I plucked at his wings that were fluttering furiously in front of Gavin's face, which was cringing away.

"Calm down." He crossed his arms and glared at me with a pouty face. Someone was pounding on my door.

"I heard screaming!" Raxtus barged in holding a lamp. I chuckled, with Terrence hiding in my hair, he hadn't seen dragons before. Even in human form. A few people were missing yesterday when I introduced him. Kingston was behind him with clenched fists.

"Just a bad dream. I reassured them.

"That's why _he's_ here I suppose." Kingston sneered, entering with Raxtus. I felt warmth on my shoulder, Terrence was getting angry. He wouldn't be able to hold in his anger much longer.

_Who put lemon juice in his soup?_

"What was that?" Raxtus asked, lifting the lamp a little bit.

"What's what?" I asked casually.

"Er, I don't know…" he trailed off.

_But really, dragons?_

I cleared my throat loudly.

"There it is again!" he said getting up.

"I heard it too…" Kingston said moving towards me.

"Heard _what_?" I asked a little more forcefully. Gavin moved his hand closer to mine and tangled his fingers in mine. I looked at him and leaned into him.

"Bells…" Raxtus trailed off. I swallowed forcefully. Kingston's hand reached for my neck, where Terrence was hiding. He flew out in a flash of light, causing both dragons to fall backwards. And Terrence gave them an earful about courtesy and privacy. Of course they understood none of it. During parts of it he was incredibly rude; I covered my mouth to suppress giggles or gasps. Who knew he had such a colorful vocabulary? The entire time they starred awestruck. When he was finally done he flew back to my shoulder and leaned against my neck with his red face sticking in the air.

"What the hell?" Kingston exploded. I opened my mouth to speak but Raxtus interrupted.

"That is NOT possible!" he shouted. I smirked as Terrence glared at them with venom. "I just- uh, Kendra- where did you…find him?" he asked sheepishly.

"In a forest actually. His name is Terrence." I was interrupted by a series of bells. "Oh, it was a tree, sorry."

"Can you understand him?" he asked dumbstruck, with his mouth hanging open. I nodded.

"What did he say before, he was clearly angry. But why?" Raxtus asked.

"Well- he isn't very polite-"

_I'm not polite to people who aren't polite to us._

"Er, right. He said he isn't polite to people who aren't polite to us. And he was giving you 'tips' on manners." I said rephrasing what Terrence had kinda said.

_No! I said that they should barge in on the queen's door and see how she likes it- because barging in on you is equal to that! _

"Right…" I trailed off.

"Oh, sorry Kendra." Raxtus said bowing his head. "I apologize Terrence." He said extending his pinky. I nudged Terrence forward on my shoulder and encouraged him to take it. He sighed and took it reluctantly.

"Me too." Kingston said extending his pinky as well. Terrence shook his head and turned around. I giggled at his lack in interest. Kingston opened his mouth but quickly closed it.

"So why can only you hear his words, all I hear is celestial bells. Do you hear them too?" Raxtus asked.

I nodded. "I hear them, but I hear the words in my head. The bells are beautiful- but are clouded up with his _rude_ words." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

_Most of the time._

"Yes, most of the time." I repeated. They speak a different language, Bracken doesn't know it- nor his mother." I informed them. They starred with wide eyes.

"Did Gavin know?" Kingston asked harshly. I nodded. His face contorted with anger.

_Ha!_

"Did he just _laugh_ at me?" Kingston seethed.

"N-no…" I lied. He didn't believe me, but let it go. Terrence fluttered into my palm and sat crisscrossed there, smiling widely. "Well it's still early, I think we should all get back to bed." I said biting my lip.

"Right." Gavin said kissing my cheek and getting up, reluctantly letting go of my hand. Raxtus and him left, Kingston lingered in the doorway. I got in bed and Terrence settled in near my shoulder, and Kingston turned out my light, but Terrence glowed brightly. I fell back asleep, but didn't have the nightmare again, thank god.

In the morning Terrence was jumping on my face.

_Get up! Someone is here to see you! _He chimed excitedly.

"Wha?" I asked groggily.

_Come on! Your father's here!_ He squealed, spreading his arms out.

I jolted up and jumped out of bed quickly. Terrence was flittering right beside me. I stopped at the threshold, watching my father sit down at a table with my mother and grandparents.

_They're going to tell your parents._ No! They can't do that without me!

"Morning." I called, Terrence was safely hidden in my golden hair, and he blended right in.

"Uhh, Kendra we are going to be talking about adult things. Do you mind?" Grandpa asked gesturing to the door.

"I do mind. I want to be a part of it; I know what you're going to tell them." I said firmly. "Hi daddy!" I added, jumping into his lap.

"Kendra!" he gasped embracing me.

"Please." I pleaded. Grandpa nodded reluctantly. Everyone had a glass of milk sitting in front of them- half empty.

"Well fairies and dragons and satyrs and all that stuff is real. And right now you are on a magical preserve!" I said with a little more pep than expected. Mom and Dad chuckled while everyone else's faces were serious. Why not just cut to the chase?

"You don't mean to tell me- Dad." Dad said losing his laugh towards the end.

"I can prove it Daddy." I said sweetly with innocence staining my voice. I reached onto my shoulder and Terrence jumped into my palm. Mom and Dad gasped, mom's hand was clenched over her heart.

_These are your parents?_

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh my- those bells. Was he talking! How- what did he say Stan?" Mom asked appalled and marveled at the same time. Grandpa shrugged.

"Ask Kendra." He replied smiling. They turned their gaze over to me with their mouths open.

"He asked me if you were my parents, his name is Terrence." I said extending my palm. Terrence bowed politely and grinned. Dad reached out his hand hesitantly.

_Gosh, I don't bite._

They looked at me for an explanation.

"He said it's very nice to meet you." I said. Mom laughed a bit hysterically and extended her index finger; Terrence took it and kissed her nail. I smiled at him as he looked up for approval. I winked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh my! He is terribly polite, dear!" Mom exclaimed. I nodded, now it was Dad's turn. He extended his finger and Terrence shook it.

_Hello, sir. It is a pleasure to have your acquaintance. _

"He said Hello, sir. It is a pleasure to have your acquaintance." I translated. Dad turned a bit red and smiled. "He's my fairy, it's most unusual for a male fairy to be about, the Fairy Queen banished them…" I trailed off.

"Why would she do that?" Mom whispered, looking from Terrence to me.

"Long story." I said.

_Can we go; I'm tired of them gawking at me. _I nodded.

"What did he say?" Mom asked.

"H-he wants me to take him back upstairs, he wants you to quit starring." I said sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh- alright then." Mom said a bit hurt. I smiled sorrowfully and rose; I walked out of the kitchen and ran into Gavin.

"Morning." He mumbled walking past me. I pulled on his arm, taking him back. "What's the matter?" he asked still half asleep, his hair going in all directions. I licked my hand and patted it down, making him a bit more presentable. I looked hi m over as he just stared at me wide eyed.

"My father is in that room." I said pointing in the kitchen. "And you have to make a good impression, being my boyfriend; I want him to like you. Did you brush your teeth?" I asked his eyes widened. Then he smirked.

"Boyfriend, huh? I like the s-sound of that." He said snaking his arm around my waist and lowering his head to mine.

"Not now!" I hissed pushing him away, his face fell. I lifted his chin up. "Sorry, I just really want my dad to like you." I said putting a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. "Now get in there." I said pushing him in, I followed shortly behind. Dad looked up and furrowed his brow.

"Hello." He said puzzled. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Gavin Rose." He said extending his hand. A small smile played on my lips and I clasped my hands together.

"Nice to meet you Gavin, I'm Kendra and Seth's father, Mr. Sorenson." He said shaking his hand. Gavin smiled and nodded.

"What brings you down here so early?" Mom asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up." Gavin said, shrugging his shoulders. I walked by him, poking him in the stomach so no one could see. Gavin walked over to the fridge and pulled stuff out. He got two bowls and I got out our favorite cereal, Captain Toast Crunch. He poured the milk and I poured the cereal. He brought the bowls to the table and sat them down next to each other.

"So Gavin and Kendra have become very good friends." My Mom informed Dad- she had no idea.

_Can I have some too?_

I got another spoon and put a few flakes on and gave it to Terrence.

"H-he knows too?" Dad asked dumbfounded. I nodded, chewing thoughtfully.

"Hey, do you want to visit the pond today?" I asked Gavin.

"Yeah, sure. Aren't the lilies in b-bloom? I know there your f-favorite flower." He said, blushing slightly through the last words. I nodded and we left through the woods.

We reached the pond and sat at a gazebo, overlooking the water. Gavin got up and picked a few lilies.

He held them out to me.

"Thank you." I said leaning in to kiss his cheek. He smirked and took my hand. Terrence jumped off my head and flew over to a Lillie and pulled and pulled. He strained to pull it out of the ground, unsuccessfully. Finally he just went to the stem and cut it. He flew it over to me, but it sagged him down. I took it from him as soon as he was arms length away.

"Thank you." I said as he sat on my head looking down at me, smiling. Gavin shook his head in amusement. Just then the naiad pond churned and bubbled. This caught everyone's attention. The water started rising and twirling in the air. It spiraled over to the island and swooshed down leaving Bracken, Erica and the Fairy Queen. I stood up against the gazebo and waved to them. Bracken flashed a smile up and waved back.

"Kendra, dear!" Queen Calysta called, picking up her skirt and hopping gracefully into the boat the naiads swam over. The boat reached the shore and they all hopped out.

"Hello." Erica said hugging me. Bracken came next and pulled me into a hug.

"You must show me this fairy, Kendra!" the Queen squealed. Terrence jumped on my head and stood nobly. I chuckled at his facial expression. He bowed and said:

_So this is the Queen? Hello your majesty._

"Oh what did he say!" she asked matching her expression.

"So this is the Queen? Hello your majesty. And his name is Terrence." I said. She clasped her hands under her chin.

"Lovely, absolutely magnificent. I see he has taken a liking to you dear." She said poking my nose. I nodded, smiling. "But in a case like this we usually have to er, dispose of the creature…" she trailed of sorrowfully. I felt my heart plummet and my face go white.

"But mother- you wouldn't!" Bracken said walking forwards. She shook her head regretfully.

"I don't know how much of a choice I have, young one." She said. My eyes were brimming with tears, I know I've only known Terrence for a few short days- but I did love him. He was my little protector.

"But-" I choked out. Gavin put a comforting arm around me. My tears fell, Terrence fluttered in front of my face with a sorrowful look, and he cupped the tear in his hands and turned it into a diamond. He gave a sad smile and handed it to me.

_Don't cry. _

He looked down and a gold liquid substance dripped down his tiny face- tears? I held my hand out and a golden tear fell into the palm of my hand. When it made contact with my skin my hand, arm, whole body had a warm, fuzzy sensation buzz through it.

"Why do you have to take him away?" I asked through my tears. She pursed her lips.

"Because it is my law." She stated.

"Well it's stupid." Bracken mumbled under his breath. The Queen stiffened but let it go. I looked down at Terrence his wings were drooped and he sat on my palm with his legs against his chest and his face in his knees- his glow was faltering.

"I agree." Erica agreed angrily with her arms crossed over her chest glaring into space.

"_Children_!" Queen Calysta said outraged.

"Guys, it- it's okay…" I trailed off, lowering my head.

"Kendra- does he really mean that much to you?" Queen Calysta asked raising my chin to look her in the eye.

"Y-yes, your majesty." I whispered.

"Then I'll see what I can do." She said smiling. I looked up and a big grin spread across my face. Terrence's wings perked up and his glow returned and a smile spread across his face.

_Yesss!_ He chimed spiraling up in the air, fist pumping. I smiled at him and outstretched my hands for him to sit in. Gavin pulled me against his chest and kissed my head. Bracken cleared his throat, he was clearly annoyed.

"Yes well, I'm glad I could be of service, dear." The Queen said stepping back into her boat. We waved her off as the water funneled in the air and she vanished.

I exhaled all the air I was holding in with relief.

"That was close." I said holding Terrence in my hand. He nodded, causing jingles.

"Are you okay?" Gavin asked, resting his head on my shoulder from behind.

"Yeah." I whispered, leaning my head on his.

"We'll keep him safe, I promise." Bracken said placing his hand on my other shoulder. I smiled up at him and nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah, so I have a lot of stuff to do. A lot of apologies, thanks you's and well yeah. First I want to apologize for the first like 6 chapters of this story, their pitiful and I was thinking of just revising them and replacing them, so comment and tell me what you think. And I want to thank EVERYONE for their reviews and I plan to continue on with this story for a looong time(: SO JUST KEEP TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK ! and I want to thank my best friend, Erica. I love you so much! Okay, I'm done with my stupid rant, proceed. **

Disclaimer: so I noticed I like never put these, so here we go. If I were Brandon Mull I would be rich and the opposite sex so there you go.

I nodded stiffly.

_See, I'll be fine!_ Terrence chimed from my shoulder. He leaned on my neck and touched his forehead against in. I bit my lip; it was so hard to accept.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Gavin said, rubbing my arm. I nodded into his chest, while gripping on to his tight black T-shirt.

"Well as much as I hate to say this, we must leave. Good- bye Kendra!" Erica said sorrowfully, pulling me into another tight hug. I squeezed her back but let them leave. I stood against Gavin and let him rub circles around my back.

"Come on, let's get you back home, okay?" he asked tilting my chin up to look him in the eyes and wiped my tears away with his thumb. I sniffed and nodded. He held my hand to guide me back to the lawn, Terrence was unusually silent. Gavin kept on walking, but I stopped at the edge of the lawn.

"Coming?" he asked giving my hand a little tug. I bit my lip and followed him. We walked around the back to the garage and silently crept up the back stairwell into the upstairs living room.

"The fairy Queen seems to like him, so he'll be fine, just fine. Don't worry about anything. I'll be here for you, I promise." He said, looking me in the eyes, with his face inches from mine. I lowered my eyes to the floor and bowed my head.

"Okay. Thanks, Gavin." I replied still not meeting his gaze. We were interrupted by the groaning of the front gate. I ran to the window and saw a sleek black sports car curve up the drive. "Who could that be?" I asked. Gavin just shrugged I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the foot of the stairs. We poked our heads around the wall and saw a man in his early thirties walk in with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, he shook hands with Grandpa. Following him was a girl about fifteen with waist length pale red hair that fell in slight curls, lining her almost sickly pale freckle spotted face. She had chocolate brown eyes with thick black lashes and had pink eye shadow and thick black eye liner on. She was beautiful, well if she didn't cake her face with crap.

"Hello Rob. How are you?" Grandpa exclaimed taking the man's hand. "And you must be Fallon, how lovely you are!" he said moving his attention to the girl. Her pink glossed lips pulled back to reveal two rows of sparkling teeth, I know this is cheesy but they were almost blinding.

"Oh why thank you, Mr. Sorenson!" she giggled putting a hand on her mouth as her cheeks turned pink. Even her voice was melodious.

"It's good to see you Stan. Thanks so much for taking us in!" the other guy, Rob, said. Taking them in? A small flurry of soft bells jingled on my shoulder, I gave him a hard glare and sat Terrence on Gavin's shoulder.

"Oh of course and thank you for lending us your help!" Grandpa said. I stepped out from behind the wall and clasped my hands together.

Fallon looked over, tilted her head to the side and knitted her eyebrows together. "Who are you?" she asked innocently.

"Ah Kendra, dear, this here is my granddaughter." Grandpa said extending a hand for me to take. I grabbed it and he led me out into the foyer. I smiled at Fallon and Rob. Fallon raised an eyebrow and scanned me but smiled and Rob extended a hand and a wide smile.

"Very nice to meet you both." I said in my sweetest voice.

"Yes. I'm Fallon." She said in an evenly matched voice that would make honey jealous.

"Well maybe you should go round up the others up, Kendra?" Grandpa asked. I blinked and nodded.

"Others?" Fallon asked, well she was just full of questions, wasn't she? I thought bitterly.

"Yes, my mother, father, brother, grandma, cousin, and friends." I replied, turning on my heel.

"Oh, friends?" she asked surprised, my eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes. Gavin, Raxtus, Terrence, Kingston and- oh should I get Bracken and Erica?" I asked Grandpa.

"Oh, of course." He said, waving me off. I turned and walked past Gavin while grabbing his hand and went out the patio.

_I don't like her, Kendra._

My lips tightened and head lowered.

"Go get Raxtus, Kingston, Bracken, Erica, Warren, Tanu, Vanessa and Dale. I'll get Seth, my parents and Grandma." I whispered to Gavin as I hopped up the steps and disappeared back into the house.

Gavin POV

We stood hidden behind the wall, spying on Rob, Mr. Sorenson and Fallon. She had soft golden red phoenix hair that had a streak of blonde fountining in the front. She had full pink heavily glossed lips and molten chocolate eyes fringed with black lashes and a ton of makeup, but if you looked closely you could see the roots were the same color as her hair. She was pretty, but could never compare to my Kendra. Kendra came back behind the wall and pulled me along to the patio. Terrence jingled something to her that caused my angel's face to sour.

"Go get Raxtus, Kingston, Bracken, Erica, Warren, Tanu, Vanessa and Dale. I'll get Seth my parents and Grandma." She whispered tightly, before I could say anything to comfort her, she was gone. I blew my long hair out of my eyes and walked towards Warren's cabin. I walked through the woods with my hands in my black hoodie. I reached the cabin and knocked. The door opened to reveal Warren leaning against the doorframe.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Stan wants us all in the living room, we have two guests." I replied. His eyebrows came together.

"Who?" he asked interested. I shrugged.

"Some girl and her dad. Their names are Fallon and Rob." I said turning to walk towards the clearing where Raxtus and Kingston usually hang out. I saw Raxtus sitting in a tree with a book and Kingston sleeping in a neighboring one much higher off the ground.

"Hey, Gavin." Raxtus called, extracting himself from the book. I nodded up to him. Kingston was suddenly alert and jumped to the ground in one leap.

"Stan wants us all in the living room, new people." I said turning toward the pond. Raxtus followed behind me, keeping speed.

"So who are they?" he asked.

"There's a guy and his daughter. Her name is Fallon and he's Rob." I replied, keeping my eyes on the ground. In my peripheral vision I saw him nod.

"Cool, Cool." He said simply, clutching the book in one hand and his other in his sweatshirt. We walked through the arch and saw Erica and Bracken standing there in front of the pond, waiting.

"Took you long enough!" Erica called in mock annoyance. I graced her with a small smile and shook my head.

"Well then let's get a move on it." Raxtus said as we walked towards the house. We walked through the sliding glass doors, through the kitchen, turned right down a long narrow hallway with a few doors and took another right into a huge room with a stone fireplace that was lit for the autumn day and the light bounced off the maroon walls and made the brown shag carpet a bit warmer than usual. The people from Warren's cabin inhabited the many brown plush couches facing the left wall where the plasma TV hung around many paintings. Vanessa and Warren shared a love seat as Tanu and Dale leaned against the back. I heard footsteps walking down the hall and saw Marla and Scott walking into the room, joining everyone on the couches. By the time Seth came in everyone was seated or leaning against one of the many couches, except for me, who was waiting for Kendra. I heard light, soft steps and gazed expectantly at the door for Kendra, but it was the girl, Fallon. Her eyes widened when she saw me and her lips drew up into a sly but sweet smile. I however didn't return it. I just nodded my head slightly, not caring if she caught it or not. She walked by me and her long hair brushed against my jacket. Shortly after her, Rob and Stan came in.

"So everyone, this is Rob and his daughter Fallon. They will be staying with us for a while. They are members of the Knights of Dawn so they'll be helping us straighten this mess out." he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Where's Kendra?" I blurted out, everyone ripped their eyes off of Stan and looked at me, and I felt my cheeks tint pink- was I blushing? Men don't blush!

"Uhh, I don't know, maybe you should go check on her." Stan suggested, I nodded and headed up the stairs. I knocked on her door, no one answered so I barged right on in. I saw her sitting on her bed with her knees plastered against her chest. Terrence sat upon her head and stroked her hair.

"Hey. What's the matter?" I asked, sitting next to her and holding her small soft hand. Her head buried into her knees deeper. "I can't make it better if I don't know what to fix." I pointed out. She lifted her head and her face wasn't tear streaked and her eyes weren't puffy, she just looked glum.

"Nothing, I'm being stupid, come on." She said, dragging me down the stairs and into the living room. She let go of my hand and went to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Ah, now that we're all here I can begin. Fallon and Rob will be staying in the two guest rooms upstairs and will be treated like family. Understood?" he asked kinda sternly. We all nodded simultaneously. "Good, now with the introductions." I tuned most of this out, but when he got to Kingston, he looked almost nervous and hadn't stopped staring at Fallon the entire time.

"Pleasure." He said standing up and giving her hand a kiss- just like Kendra. Boy was this girl in for it.

"Gavin? Gavin? Will someone jus- Gavin!" Stan practically yelled, I jumped and staggered backwards a little. Kendra giggled from the couch and smiled my favorite smile. I smirked at her but returned my attention back to Stan.

"Sorry, I'm Gavin, as you might have found out." I said loud enough for her to hear." She giggled and extended her hand, had she done that for anyone else? I took it hesitantly and shook. Her face fell a tiny bit, but why? Isn't that what you're supposed to do- shake?

"Maybe you could help me get my bags to my room?" she asked, well more giggled. It got annoying after a while and how long have I know her? Maybe twenty or thirty minutes and she already got on my nerves.

"Uh, okay…" I trailed off, not really wanting too but had too many morals to say no. She squealed- yes _squealed_, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car.

"So we'll have so much fun together here! I've never lived on a magical preserve before; I mean I've like been to one, like that one in Greenland. Boy was that cold there were some fairies there that warmed the place up, you know I think I just draw the attention of fairies, like they like me. I bet the fairy princess' and Queen would like me too. Hmm, I wonder what they look like, probably blonde like most unicorns or maybe they stick out like dark, mysterious and sexy thing going on- it works _really_ well on you." She rambled on, throwing pink luggage at me till I practically fell over. Damn it, she was annoying. And wait WHAT!

"Right…." I said uneasily.

"Well come on, let's take them to my room." she said walking, empty handed, to the front door. Try juggling all of some girls crap while walking up the stairs with the annoying prep squealing in your ear about how cute she'd look in a mini skirt, yeah not as much fun as you think- at all. I walked to the middle of the right hall way and she opened the door. I ran over to the bed and dropped everything in a hurry to get out. But of course she just slammed the door and stood in my way.

"You don't have to leave just yet." She whined. I scowled and felt myself seethe.

"Sorry, I have to find Kendra." I had to restrain myself from hissing.

"Who cares about her, we can just stay here." She purred, I felt nauseous.

"N-no. I need to get downstairs. _Now_." I told her finally, reaching around to grab the handle. She pursed her lips, looked at my hand that was near her waist and smiled slyly. Damn it.

"Nope, you're not going _anywhere_." She replied seductively. I internally groaned. Why did God always pick on me? Why couldn't he just take a break and cause catastrophes in some other pathetic stuttering dragon taming loser along the way there had to be one other. Why was it always me? I gripped the knob tighter but she spun me around and pinned me to the door. Curse me and my lack of preparation and alertness. Her tiny arms were against my forearms, tacking me with a death grip to the door. She giggled really high pitched and leaned her head into mine, I avoided her lips by ducking my head and slipping out of her clammy grip.

"Playing hard to get, Gavin?" she squealed obnoxiously. I bit my tongue to stop from remarking rudely, no matter how much I wanted too. I growled softly and ran for the door, with was thankfully unguarded and made a great escape. I dashed down the hall to the only safe haven I knew, Kendra's room. I threw the door open to find Kendra sitting on her bed crossed legged with Terrence mirroring in front of her.

"Kendra." I breathed, sinking to the floor.

"Gavin? What's the matter?" she asked concerned and kneeled in front of me.

"She is crazy." I replied as her soft hand cupped my cheek and looked for answers in my eyes. "S-she is just ugh!" I shook my head to clear my mind.

"It's okay." She soothed. I gave her a small thankful smile. "What did she do to you that made you run here out of breath?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, well, um, s-she kinda-." I was cut off.

"Spit it out Gavin!" Kendra spat playfully. Then we heard a loud obnoxious knock on the door.

"Gavvvvin! I know you're in there hiding from me, come out or I'll come in!" a very obnoxiously sickly sweet voice giggled. Kendra raised an eyebrow at me and I found a glint of sadness in her eye.

"Nothing h-happened, I swear." I pleaded kneeling a few inches over her.

"Hide in the closet." She whispered. I nodded and walked into her large walk in closet.

Kendra POV

I opened the door, to reveal a hypoactive red head.

"What?" I asked monotonously and slightly rude.

"Oh, Kendra I was expecting Gavin. Where is he?" she asked rudely.

"Why do you care?" I sneered.

"Listen sweetie, you're pretty but don't stand a chance against me. So go back to playing with Barbies, okay?" she said and patted my head. "Now tell me where he went, we have unfinished business." She stated. I stayed silent, what a-.

"Well? Don't even try it. I know you might think you have some little thing going on with him- but it'll all be over soon when he gets to know _me." _she hissed, contorting her annoying voice into a terrible growl. I let out a dry laugh and slammed my door in her face. "Hey! Don't you _dare_ slam this door in my face, slut!" she yelled from behind the door. I just rolled my eyes; Gavin opened the closet door and emerged with an anger crazed look.

He ran to the door, flung it open and all hell broke loose.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he screamed at her.

"But- Gavin we had such a good time." She stumbled; I moved forward to get a better look. Fallon staggered backwards, with Gavin pointing a finger at her.

"No you are so wrong; I don't like you Fallon, _at all! _I like Kendra, okay?" he growled, his face was turning red with fury.

"But- I just-." She ran off crying and I heard a door slam.


	19. Chapter 19

**Please read the bottom A/N its very important and I'm so sorry!**

She ran out crying, I felt a little bad but not really. Gavin came back in and closed my door. I just stood there with wide eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"I-I…" Nice.

"Kendra, I didn't mean to explode like that, I didn't want you to see me-." he started; I just cut him off by leaving the room. I walked down the hall to knock on the ungrateful witch's door. My emotions were mixed, I wasn't mad at Gavin, just a bit shocked and no matter how much I hated this girl and however much she didn't deserve my sympathy I felt like I needed to give her some. The door cracked open a little to reveal an erratic red head with puffy smeared eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped. I sighed, why was I doing this again? Oh yeah cuz I was being a good person.

"I came to see if you were okay." I said half heartedly.

"Well I'm not, okay?" she replied angrily. More like snotty but whatever.

"Well can I come in?" I asked. The door opened to reveal a broken lamp and a few pink suitcases. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and if you're going to be living here then I don't want to be enemies with you."

"Well I don't accept now get out of my room!" she yelled. I was a little taken aback by this, couldn't say I didn't try and happily marched out. I huffed down the steps, that little brat!

"Hey-, whoa what happened to you?" Raxtus asked.

"Fallon is a miserable little _brat_!" I whisper- screeched.

"Whoa, what happened up there?" he asked concerned.

"She locked Gavin in her room and started- ugh, then he exploded at her and she ran off crying, I felt bad so I went to her room, tried to comfort her and she just throws it back in my face!" I yelled furiously. His face softened and he pulled me into a hug. "I-I just-." I started but was cut off with sobs.

"Shhh. It's okay." He whispered into my hair. I nodded.

"Thanks. By the way, where is everyone else?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Outside, were having a barbeque tonight." He said, with a hand still on my shoulder.

"Okay." I whispered, turning back up the stairs to see Gavin. I walked into my room to see him sitting on my bed. "Hey." His head perked up and he started rambling.

"Kendra, I am so sorry, I didn't mean any-." I cut him off by kissing him.

"It's okay." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I feel kinda bad for making her cry, but I'm too scared to go back." He admitted.

"She wouldn't talk to me when I tried to apologize, she just kicked me out." I said, still a bit troubled. He looked at me and groaned.

"I have to don't I?" he asked, falling back on the bed.

"As much as I hate to say it, yeah." I said. He huffed but heaved himself off the bed and walked down the hall, this oughta be good.

Gavin POV

I reluctantly knocked on the door, awaiting my pending doom. It cracked open to reveal a red head with smudged eyes.

"Hi, I think I- er owe you an a-apology." I stammered. A huge grin spread across her face and she pulled me into her room- not again!

"I knew you couldn't _actually_ like her, crazy. So we can-." She rambled on.

"No! I do like Kendra, a lot. I just came to s-say sorry for um, yeah know. Friends?" I asked, extending my hand. She frowned but gripped my hand tightly.

"Friends…for now." She giggled.

"Right…" I said easing my way out of the room. I slammed the door and ran down the hall. I opened Kendra's door, she wasn't there.

Kendra's POV

There was a note on my pillow, I opened up the crumpled paper and read..:

Back off

F.

I give up; she's the whiniest brat on the face of this earth. I stormed out and into the woods. I trudged through the golden, crunchy leaves angrily. I felt my foot hitch onto something and I toppled over. I heard a sharp hiss and felt a sharp pain in my leg.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Watch where you're going!" a small melodious voice sneered.

"What the-." I said, turning to see a sleek black cat, licking its fur. "You're a cat."

"Really? Congratulations for noticing." She said sarcastically.

"But I-I, well." I stammered.

"Never seen a talking cat before?" she asked.

"Actually no I haven't, sorry. I'm Kendra."

"Seline." She replied uninterested.

"So you're a talking cat? Do you live here?" I questioned.

"Mhm, I have three kittens. Arianna, Melody, and Vance." She said almost sadly.

"May I meet them?" I asked quickly.

"No. I don't know you. I won't let you harm them." She spat.

"But I'm fairy kind, handmaiden of the fairy queen."

"And how can you prove that?" she asked slightly convinced.

"Don't you see the glow?" I questioned.

"I'm not a creature of this forest, I'm mortal. I was turned into this, along with my young." I was about to interrupt to ask how, but she beat me to it. "I know you'll ask how so here it goes. I was a servant in the old mansion. I did some sneaking around, found the old hag, Mariel and apparently she didn't like me."

"Oh. I'm um sorry about that. Can I do anything?" I asked helplessly.

"Not unless you can undo a curse." She breathed.

"Let me see what I can do."

"You still want to meet the munchkins?" she asked playfully. I nodded and followed after her.

"Kids, I have someone here to see you." I heard a chorus of happy meows. Three cats darted out of a hole in the ground, a black, white and light brown with black stripes.

"Hello, Miss." The little white one said in a sweet tone. "I'm Arianna." She rubbed her head up against my legs and tangled herself in.

"She's the youngest, six years old." Seline explained. "Vance's fourteen and Melody's twelve."

"I'm fourteen too." I said with a smile.

"Cool." He replied, licking his paw absently. I heard the distant ringing of bells.

_Kendra! Kendra! _

Melody's ear twitched, "What was that?"

"Uh, a big problem." I replied, my voice quivering. Seline's face contorted in fear. "Don't worry. You're not in any danger."

I heard a blast of bells shriek in my ear.

_Where did you go! I looked over the entire forest with Gavin for you and- who are they?_

"Sorry, this is Seline, Vance, Arianna and Melody." I apologized.

_Uh, right._

"That hole doesn't look very comfy; do you want to stay in my house?" I offered.

"That's a very generous offer. If it's okay then I can't object." Seline replied.

"Great come on." I started to turn, but I heard a small whine. I looked down to see Arianna jumping up my legs. I reached down to pick her up and hold her in my arms; I could feel her rib cage she was so thin. "Aww, we need to get you guys some food."

"Amen to that." Vance mumbled. I snickered and opened the back door.

"Hey, Kendra I-." Gavin started. "Cats?"

"Yeah. They are cats." I said shortly, walking into the living room with the cats at my heels.

"Wait, what's wrong?" he pleaded.

"I don't know." He nodded sadly and left.

"What happened?" Seline asked, slightly concerned. I shook my head.

"You guys can sleep in my room if you want." I said, ignoring her question.

"Can I sleep on your bed." Arianna asked with a small voice from my arms. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can." I led them up to my room and sighed. "This is it, not much, but do what you please. And I'll get right on finding out how to undo this."

"I don't think you understand how appreciative I am of your kindness, Kendra. So, uh thank you." Seline stammered.

"Welcome, I'll get you guys some food and stuff." With that I walked out, closing the door quietly and went to the kitchen.

"Sup?" Kingston asked casually getting a cup.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked, trying not to seem guilty.

"Good, it seems like I haven't talked to you in a while, how's dragon tamer boy?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, you need someone to talk too?" he asked suggestively, sliding over to me, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"Uh, no." I said awkwardly, removing his arm.

"I was just kidding, Kendra. But um, can I have some help?" he asked seriously.

"Depends, what kinda of help are we talking about?" I asked suspiciously, pouring four glasses of milk.

"Well, I-I um, I like a girl." He stuttered at first. I almost dropped the milk.

"_You_ need girl help!" I gasped.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"Who!" I asked giddily, I was jumping now, holding onto his forearms.

"F-Fallon." He whispered, looking down. My happiness shattered.

"No. I'm not helping you with that bitch." I said defiantly.

"Excuse me; she's anything but a bitch. She's beautiful and- um." I cut him off.

"If all you see in her is beauty then screw it. Is that all you look for in a girl, how pretty they are? And plus she already tried to rape Gavin." I spat angrily, crossing my arms.

"Whoa, whoa. She what?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is crazy. I don't even know." I juggled the four glasses and stood in the hall.

"You need help with that stuff?" he asked, moving to help me.

"Nope, I've got it!" I rushed, disappearing up the stairs. I ran into my room and slammed the door. "Here we go." I said, setting down the glasses.

"Thanks." Vance purred, I reached out and pet his head, but he cringed away.

"Well I better get going." I said awkwardly, standing up.

"Wait, let me come!" Arianna cooed.

"Oh me too!" Melody agreed.

"Alright, only if your mom says it's okay." I smiled. I picked them up and walked them into the garden.

"Oh my god! Is that a fairy!" Melody squealed, pawing at one who rudely retorted.

"Yeah, you drank the milk that helps you see magical creatures." I explained, setting them down to run around and play. They tried to catch the fluttering fairies and lunged at actual butterflies. I sat on the bench and watched.

"Hey, cats?" Vanessa asked, joining me.

"Melody and Arianna." I said pointing to each.

"Cute. Is there anything that you need to talk about? I know you don't have an older sister so I want to be here for you." She said, taking hold of my hand.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." I smiled; I didn't like exposing my feelings to people, even Vanessa.

"Alright, but I'm always here. The barbeque is about to start." She said, getting up and leaving. I sat there watching the kittens for a few moments.

_Are you sure your fine? I'll stay here with you if you don't want to go to the barbeque. _

"Thanks. You can go if you want though." I smiled.

_It wouldn't be any fun without you._

"You can always make me smile, Terrence." I smiled, again.

_Your existence makes me smile_. He leaned against my cheek.

"Thanks. You've met the kittens?" I asked, veering away from the subject.

"Hello mister." Melody greeted warmly.

"Kendra!" a sickly sweet voice called from the other side of the lawn. Damn.

"Better go see what the witch wants." I muttered under my breath, leaving the kittens with Terrence in the garden.

"Fallon. Hi." I smiled sweetly, she reapplied her makeup. She had thick black eyeliner, mascara, obvious foundation and blush because you could barely see her freckles and dark brown eye shadow. She had a really tight short pink tank top on and white short shorts. Her long curly red hair was straightened and pulled back with a Victoria Secret headband and she stank of perfume.

"Are you going to join us?" she squeaked.

"Sure." I agreed. I sat next to Gavin and Raxtus.

"Kendra, maybe you should sit next to Fallon?" Grandpa suggested. I sighed but agreed reluctantly, she was sitting next to Kingston. We went through dinner peacefully until I asked to pass the salt.

"Can I have the salt?" I asked absently.

"Are you sure you want to eat that? It's carbs you know." Fallon said snottily. "Yeah, you know carbs." She giggled, touching Gavin's hand, who just starred in sheer disgust.

"Did you just call her fat?" Gavin demanded.

"No! I wasn't implying that at all! Were you? Kendra I think your boyfriend just called you fat! Oh wow Gavin, not cool." She scolded. My mouth hung open and I just stared at her.

"What! No I wasn't-." Gavin stuttered. I got up and left the table. I was so tired of her crap. I stormed up to my room and plopped onto my bed.

"What's wrong?" Vance asked from behind me. I looked back into his huge green eyes.

"Fallon." I grumbled.

"She seems like a hooker." He laughed to himself. I giggled at its truthfulness.

"You have no idea." I went to my window and looked out my window at the scene below. Fallon was laughing and flirting with all the guy, thankfully no one fell for it. Except Kingston. Vance jumped up into the sill with ease.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to claw her eyes out? I could act really cute, she'd pick me up and I'd go in for the kill." He chuckled, licking his paw.

"I like it." I laughed, stroking his head.

"You'll turn us back, right?" he asked suddenly. I blinked and thought it over.

"Yes. I should be able too." I said truthfully. "You know what, let's go look through some spell books, come with me?" I asked, walking out the door. I walked through grandpa's room and to the attic, Vance at my heels. "Okay so it should be in this book…just about here!" I exclaimed, flipping through the dusty book.

"What's it say?" he demanded inquisitively.

"بازگشت به شکل طبیعی خود را. It's Persian." I read.

"مو اسب شاخدار . Unicorn hair, بال پری, fairy wings and ew, دایره وار حرکت کردن ان دماغ troll snot." I said, scrunching my nose up.

"We can get it all though, right?" he asked, scared of the answer.

"Yes, it should be pretty easy. Let's see what else it says; we have to have a thorium cauldron and stir it evenly for six days at exactly 729.8 degrees Celsius." I read, my eyes growing wider with each word.

"Holy." Vance said, losing hope in his great green eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get this. I swear it." I promised.

"I trust you." Those three words meant a lot to me.

"It says here you four need to drink the mixture…ew."

"I'll do it. But I do have one question." He said seriously.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him.

"What will we do after?" I hadn't thought that one through.

"Stay with us."

"Alright." He agreed.

"Let's go get the first ingredient." I said, getting straight to the point. "Bracken's hair is freakishly long anyways. I went down the stairs softly and outside. "Bracken?" I asked sweetly. He put his iced tea down and looked at me hopefully.

"Yes?" he asked. I motioned him to me with my finger and he came. "What's up?" I smiled slyly at him.

"Come with me." I pulled him to the foyer and set him down in a chair.

"What are you doing, Kendra?" he asked nervously.

"I need your help with something, will you help me?" I whispered into his ear. He shivered slightly then nodded. I grabbed the rope I had stashed and tied it around the chair, binding him there. "Can you move?" I asked.

"Uh, no. What are you going to do?" he asked, trying to keep the smile off his face. I thought unicorns were supposed think purely? I heard a small chuckled from a certain kitty. I held up the scissors and smiled, his face contorted in horror. "Kendra, no, no! Get those things away from me!" he shrieked, I almost cut his neck from laughing so hard. When I was done he had the classic Justin Beiber haircut, although it was longer.

"Aww, you look cute." I giggled. He looked like he was about to murder me. "You're not actually mad at me are you?" I asked in a baby voice. I put a mirror up to him and his face softened and he started to smile. I started to pick up the hair and put it in a bag.

"It's not that bad. I guess." Stubborn. "Now untie me." he demanded. I untied him; he flicked my head and walked away. I took the bag and jumped up the stairs to my room.

"Nicely done." Vance complimented. I smiled and nodded. "Now we need fairy wings."

"That might be hard. I'd have to get a volunteer." I said, thinking this over. A sharp scream broke through my thoughts, I ran to the window to see Fallon screeching in delight. She was jumping up and down, clapping and playing with Bracken's hair. I saw Erica sulking in her chair; wonder what that's about…? Vance and I snuck downstairs and around the back, looking for a willing fairy. We roamed through the maze of hedges to the middle. I sat on the stone bench I had once fallen asleep on. I sat there next to Vance and waited for fairies to flock around us. But none came; I heard a distant hiss and bells. I forgot I left Terrence in charge of the little ones. We went through and I found Terrence talking to at least ten fairies while the girls tried to snatch them out of the air.

"Hello." I greeted. Terrence looked and glided to my shoulder.

"We need help." Vance stated.

"We need a volunteer, someone to give up their wings. I know it's a lot to ask but it must be done." I said seriously, some fairies laughed and flew off, others zipped off quickly but one came forward. She had violet hair that flowed to her feet and purple wings, and wore a purple rose dress.

"I'll do it, Kendra." She said in a sweet voice.

"Are you sure? Do you know what you'll be giving up?" she nodded her small head.

"Thank you very much. What's your name?" I asked, extending my hand for her to stand on.

"Vera."

"I need your wings. Is that okay? I need to pull them off and I don't know what will happen to you after…."

"I know." I nodded and placed my fingertips on her silvery wings, she bit her small lip in pain as I pulled and ripped them off. I held the wings; they lost their luster and were as frail as a spider web. Vera started to tingle and there were stars shining around her. But she grew, bigger. We stood there and watched her turn into a normal sized girl, my size. She was still curled in a ball sobbing on the ground. I knelt down next to her and hugged her. She looked up to me with a silver tear streaked face.

"Come here sweet heart." I said, guiding her up easily. She stumbled towards the house and up the stairs; I was amazed no one noticed her. Shows how observant they are.

Vera POV

I was so sick of living. After everything all those rude Mallenticent fairies say and do I was done. I thought giving Kendra my wings would end my pathetic life. It didn't. I cried and sobbed not because of the pain, well yeah it was very painful but also because I was still here. I was guided into her home and her room.

"Come here. Sit down right here." Kendra soothed, setting me on her bed in my now very tight dress. "Let's get you some new clothes." She picked out an off the shoulder purple dress that faded into a black at the bottom and matching flats. She brushed my long lavender hair that reached my knees, and worked hard on my upside down triangle bangs.

I looked up into her blue eyes but couldn't find it in me to smile.

"And thank you for your wings. I'm going to keep you here for a while until you know how to function on your own, okay?" she asked, I nodded silently. "Come on, let's go downstairs and introduce you to everyone."

We entered a big room with lots of couches and chairs, even a fire pit that was lit.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." Kendra said, poking her head around the corner. "This is Vera." I walked in, wide eyed and scared. There were many faces, boys and girls, men and women. One boy stood out in particular. He had shoulder length silver hair, it shined like the moon and piercing blue eyes that shined like stars. Looking at him made life a little easier.

"I'm Vera." I said quietly, staring everyone down. An old man stood and spoke.

"Well hello Vera." He said friendly with a smile. "My name is Stan and this is my wife Ruth." He gestured to an old woman with white hair and a nice smile.

"I'm Tanu." Said a large muscled tan man.

"Vanessa." Long brown hair and eyes

"Warren, nice to meet you." Shaggy brown hair and eyes.

"I'm Gavin." Brown and I also noticed he had very flat boring eyes, not usual for brown.

"Kingston." Platinum blonde and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Fallon! It's so nice to meet you!" said an overly perky red head sitting next to Kingston.

"I'm Marla, and this is my husband Scott were Kendra and Seth's parents. Nice to meet you." An older woman with short curly brown hair said, shaking my cold hand.

"Hi, I'm Raxtus." Said the handsome boy, with sea blue eyes. He stood and shook my hand, I felt electricity shoot through my arm and an involuntary smile painted on my rose lips.

"Hi I'm Erica and this is my twin brother Bracken." She was the princess and the prince! I opened my mouth but nothing came out so I bowed my head a little bit. She giggled really high pitched and sat down. There were legends that they would be the next great rulers of the fairy kingdom- together.

"Seth." Sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, playing something and he didn't look up.

"I'm Ian." Cropped hair and yellow eyes. He had a dark feel about him, more so then the last who was a shadow charmer and I thought this one was too. I cringed back from his extended hand.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Fallon asked, standing up.

"No." I said curtly. He face fell but came up to me, grabbed my arm and whisked me off anyways. This should be interesting.

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, I just got my computer back and I've been writing on napkins! Give me credit…don't be mad, oh fruit go ahead and be mad if you want just review: )**


	20. Chapter 20

Vera POV

I looked back to Kendra for help; all I got were helpless looks. I was pulled up the stairs and into a different room. The walls were painted a hot pink and pink luggage was strewn over the whole room.

"So this is my room. You and I are going to be like bffs. You like pink, right? Of course you do, what decent girl on this earth doesn't like pink! (For the record I hate pink, I've formed a great despisation for it, there's that word again (: ) Let me paint your nails, I'll paint them purple! We can gossip and have sleepovers and everything!" she squealed.

She was much too loud for my liking, or anyone's liking for that matter. I thought of ways I could possibly get out of this. I could jump out the window, but it's a two story drop, I could just tune her out, or make a mad dash for it. I just went for the second one and ignored everything she said though I caught glimpses about things I thought were interesting, like she liked Gavin a lot but used Kingston because he is good looking. How she didn't care for Kendra at all but I mainly thought about Raxtus' blue eyes. A sharp knock pulled me out of my thoughts, Kendra stood at the door gesturing me over quietly. I glanced over at Fallon who was too busy rummaging through her makeup bag and talking to notice I was leaving.

I crept my way out slowly but surely. Once I was out I ran into Kendra's room. We collapsed on the bed, laughing hysterically. I gasped for breath and once we'd stop we started right back up again.

"That w-was hilarious! And sh-she didn't even notice!" Kendra cackled, clutching her stomach.

"I know. But one thing she said troubled me, Kendra." I said, furrowing my brow.

"What is it, Vera?" she asked concerned.

"She said the words bitch and hate in the same sentence as your name. And said she really liked Gavin but also Kingston." I struggled to remember. Her face went blank with shock. "Kendra?"

"What? Sorry I-I just guess that's who she is. You notice how she always wears makeup?" I nodded. "It's because she's insecure and needs attention. I've never heard of her mother, so maybe she was like that and its all she had to model after." She guessed, it was a good assumption. (And no offense to anyone, minions- oh I mean faithful readers…heh…)

"Kendra? Can I confide something in you?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course." She said, turning all of her attention onto me. I took in a deep breath, ready to pour my heart out.

"Well before coming here in this new form. I mean the reason I came here, volunteered my wings was that I thought it would kill Me." she gasped. "Well there was this group of fairies, the Mallenticent's. They thought they were so superior and beautiful. They tormented me, so bad. I just wanted it all to end and even now I still do."

"No! You can't. Before you didn't have me-." humans were so chatty.

"No- I know Kendra. I know that now, someone opened my eyes." I said thoughtfully, smiling to the ground.

"Who?" She said a bit quickly, wrapping her hands over mine. I took in a deep breath.

"The tall blonde. With blue shiny eyes and-."

"Kingston!" she scoffed.

"Uh, no. Raxtus." I blushed, bowing my head so she couldn't see.

"Oh my god. That is just so cute." She whispered. I smiled and peeked up through my bangs. "I can totally help set you two up!"

"Oh, I don't know, Kendra." I said in a small voice.

"Meet me by the naiad pond in an hour and uh wear…this." She picked out a sky blue strapless dress that reached my knees. She threw it at me and ran out the door.

Raxtus POV

After everyone left I curled up and picked up a book. But I couldn't concentrate. One thought kept popping into my mind…purple. That girl, Vera, something about her was just so enchanting. The way she walked was so graceful. The way she talked was so sweet. And the way she looked…it just made me breathless.

"Hey!" Kendra said happily, bounding into the room. I looked up from my book.

"Hello?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come along." She said, dragging me by the arm and out the door.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, stopping. She turned and glared at me.

"I am taking you to the naiad pond. Come on." She drug me along, I came into the clearing to find the most beautiful creature standing there in a sky blue dress. My eyes widened and my mouth formed in an 'O'. Kendra pushed me and watched.

I walked forward. "Uh, Vera?" she turned to face me; I almost gasped at how beautiful she looked. Her violet hair was braided loosely over her shoulder and her piercing eyes took me in.

"Hello." She greeted her face still impassive. My stomach flipped and my palms started to sweat.

"H-how are you? Did Kendra shove you here too?" I asked sheepishly.

"No I came voluntarily. Why? Did you not wish to see me? I can leave if-." I cut her off.

"No! I wanted to come. I did, it's just I-I didn't know why I was coming." I reassured her. A small smile painted across her face, lighting up her skin. "Do you want to sit?" I asked, gesturing to the picnic tables.

She nodded and we sat.

"Do you like here?" I asked. She looked up, pain flashing through her eyes but it quickly vanished and was replaced with a smile.

"Yes, it's wonderful. But Fallon- she is like something or someone I once knew. And disliked very much." She said with pursed lips, staring at the ground.

"I know, she can be a real pain sometimes…well all the time. But my brother seems to like her a lot, so. "I shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you have to like it. If she's rude to your friends, stand up to her. Don't let anybody push them around." I thought about this. She was completely right.

"Y-your right." I stammered, still contemplating this. "When she's mean to Kendra I can't just sit there."

"Wait, she's mean to Kendra?" she demanded, taking off guard. I nodded. Next her face contorted into anger. Which was really cute on her by the way. "I never knew about that, I mean I knew she hated her. But not that she actually took action against her! What does she do!"

"Well she tried to kiss her boyfriend." I started. Her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth fell open.

"That Sphinx!" she cursed, you see we say that because he's such a bad guy and calling someone that is really bad.

I pursed my lips and nodded. She rubbed her sleeveless arms to warm herself. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at me with wide confused eyes. "You looked cold." I said sheepishly, with a shrug.

She smiled a full smile; it made the stars shine a little bit brighter. "Thank you, Raxtus." She stood up, placed the jacket on my lap and walked back towards the house. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion but I smiled. I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, watching the stars and listening to crickets sing.

Fallon POV

I sat in my pink spiny chair, touching up my pink nails. Today had turned out quite nicely. I mean I got Kendra to back off. And now she's turning into crazy cat lady. Kingston was becoming a nice tool. But one thing still bothered me. Gavin wasn't following my plan. I guess I'll just have to try harder.

I heard my door swing open. "Lights out in 5." Kendra said lamely, about to close the door.

"Oh wait." I called, blowing on my nails. She sighed but stayed.

"Will this be a completely wasted two minutes of my life?" she asked her hand on the knob ready to leave.

"Oh of course not. I just wanted to invite you to a little slumber party Vera and I are having!" I squeaked with fake excitement.

"Uh, no." she said simply, slamming the door. I smiled slyly and rifled through my make up bag, careful not to mess up my nails. I pulled out mascara and applied it. There's never a bad time to look perfect. I had to conjure up a plan. A plan to get Gavin to myself. I could wear my cute dress tomorrow. Oh, he won't be able to take his eyes off of me! A sharp knock came from the door.

"Come in!" I called, flipping my hair over my shoulder. A blonde head popped in, my face fell but I quickly perked up.

"Hi, I brought you the er, lip gloss you wanted." He said holding up a bag from CVS.

"Oh! Great." I snatched the bag from his hands and applied the lip gloss.

"So, how's it going?" he asked, awkwardly from my bed.

"Oh good, I had a great day! I just love this lip gloss, don't you? Oh you're going to take me to the mall tomorrow." I said, fixing my hair in the mirror.

"Uh- sure. Anything." He smiled, now standing behind me.

"But I need my sleep, so shoo shoo. That is unless you want to stay." I winked slyly.

"Uh- uh. N-no, you need your sleep." he said, flustered fumbling with the door knob.

"Wait. Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" I asked coyly. He smiled and stride towards me. He leant down and pressed his lips to mine hungrily. I started to part my lips but he pulled away.

"'Night babe." And with that he left.

Kendra POV

I laid down my head on my pillow angrily. That night I tossed and turned that night.

_There was a dark figure looming near the naiad pond, looking dangerously over the side of the dock. With another shadowed figure with shaggy hair next to it, appearing to be male. The pond started to churn, and glow. But it turned dark and the night grew darker. The first figure laughed menacingly and started to turn. She had long green hair that was fringed with black. The girl's eyes were blood red and were amused. _

I jolted up, screaming. I was breathing heavily, and sweat beaded my brow. Th-the face. Tears rolled down my cheeks. That face.

"What's the matter?" Seline whispered.

"N-nothing." I whispered thickly.

"Don't you lie to me." she hissed.

"I had a dream. A bad dream."

"Tell me." she said more gently.

"There were two figures, standing over the Naiad pond a-and it bubbled and was dark. Then the first figure turned around. A-and…"

"And what?" Vance asked. I hadn't noticed him and let out another scream.

"Don't do that!" I hissed. I took in a deep breath.

"Well…?"

"I-it was-." The door broke open and Gavin rushed in. He sat on the bed and took my hand. It felt cold, colder than usual. But I guess it was just the nerves.

"What's the matter, Kendra?" he asked in a rush, wiping tears from my face with his thumb.

"I h-had a bad dream." I said, curling into a ball. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He whispered against my hair. I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke with three puff balls on top of me. Seline, Arianna and Melody. I gently scooted them off and walked downstairs, the sky was still dark. I grabbed a glass of juice and stood on the porch, watching the stars. I saw something in the corner of my eye, dash through the shadows. I placed the glass on the edge and tip toed down the stairs. I walked across the dewy ground and up to the tree line. Another wind gusted through the trees and blew my hair. I heard a soft voice, singing to me. I felt my eyes glaze over and I got a bit dizzy. Then I lost control of everything I was doing and started to walk. I walked into the forest, deeper and deeper. I wondered aimlessly until I stopped at a tall black, dying tree. The leaves were shriveled up and crunchy. It looked like the remains of an old willow.

I stopped. Why did I come here? I rubbed my eyes and looked around. How did I even get here?

"I brought you here." A small soft voice called from behind the dying tree. I saw a small girl, with grass green hair, fringed black at the tips and blood red eyes. The girl from my dream- nightmare rather, her wide eyes shown with innocence I didn't want to believe. I staggered backwards into rough bark. A small yelp was heard and a little girl, maybe ten ripped herself out of the bark and clamped her cold bony hands on my shoulders. She had jet black hair and midnight eyes. Her stare was vacant and creepy. Three other girls, identical to her broke away from similar dead trees. "Do not be afraid."

"W-who are you!" I gasped, being cornered into one of the trees by the five girls.

"I am the great dryad, Gail." Said the girl with blood red eyes, moving in on me. "These are my sisters, Alameda. They are one, united." Her voice was hypnotizing, like a siren song. It made me not want to be afraid.

"Alameda." The four girls recited in unison. I gulped and ran my back against the bark.

"No harm shall come to you, dear Kendra." Gail whispered. She flashed a smile, the first time I saw her teeth. They shone like the sun the moon and the stars combined. It lit up her pale complexion. "I will return you. I just ask one thing of you."

"Y-yes?" I muttered lamely.

"Never tell a soul about your visit here with me and with my sisters, The Dryads of the dead, forgotten and lost trees. Symbolizing _death, crushed dreams_ and _lost hopes_." She spat the last words, inching forwards my face in fury. "I want love. That's why I'm doing this dear Kendra. That's why I _must_ do this to you! You have what I want, what I need and I'm taking it back. After millennia you'd think a person- never mind. I shall explain further at a different time. Be gone from my sight." She snapped her fingers and all I saw was black.

For an immeasurable amount of time all I saw was black. All I felt was cold. And all I knew was loneliness. I suddenly saw more lights, felt warmer and felt less alone. My eyelids fluttered open and I was on the couch. Eight worried pairs of eyes hovered over me. I tried to sit up but something knotted in my lower back. Gavin helped me sit and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Mind telling us how exactly did you end up in the middle of the kitchen floor unconscious?" Mom growled, arms crossed.

I opened my mouth to speak, but clamped it closed. Was that a dream? How did I get into the kitchen? What the _hell_? "Sleep walking?" it came out as more of a question.

"Do not speak to me that way, young lady." She snarled dangerously. I shrunk under her gaze, what was the matter with her? She stalked into the other room angrily with dad on her heels.

"You okay?" Vera asked, placing a small hand on my forehead. "Oh." Her purple eyes widened, but quickly returned back to normal. She got up and walked away, with Raxtus on her heels. Aww, I am a matchmaking genius.

_THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT! IF I WOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER PROTECTOR THEN THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED AND I-. _Sometimes fairies can be annoying.

"Shh, Terrence. None of this is your fault. I was sleepwalking." I reassured him calmly.

_You and I both know it wasn't a dream, Kendra. _He chimed darkly and sat on my shoulder angrily.

"Maybe we should all let Kendra just rest." Grandpa suggested, leaving me.

"Feel better sweetie." Erica said, kissing my fore head. I was left alone on the couch, until a cat jumped up onto my lap.

"I know you got up this morning, see the glass on the patio." Vance whispered, gesturing to the glass of half drunken orange juice on the ledge. My eyes widened with realization…it wasn't a dream.

"It wasn't a dream…" I whispered.

"Just check your wrists." He muttered. I pulled back my flannel pajama shirt and a black mark went up my wrist, like someone spilled black ink in my veins. I gasped and pulled back the other, it was the same. My veins were prominent, filled with shadows. They even felt cold, like ice ran through them instead of blood. I quickly pulled down the sleeves and tears began to well in my eyes. Terrence caught one and tried turning it into a diamond, but it didn't work. He looked troubled.

"T-this can't be happening…there's only one wa- the power source…at the naiad pond. The pool must be draining of its energy; something has to be using its energy." He said.

"B-but what could it possibly be?" I asked, tracing my fingers across my veins.

"Tell me exactly what happened." His green eyes bore into mince curiously. I flinched under his gaze. I couldn't tell? I didn't want to take the chance.

"I-I don't remember." I muttered.

"That's such a lie." He growled, barring his teeth. I glared at him and crossed my arms. "I'm sorry, this is just really important."

"Okay, I was in this weird trance thing. I walked into a grove, involuntarily. There were four dryads with black hair, called the Alameda. And another with grassy green hair that was fringed with black, she had the most piercing blood red eyes." I shivered from the memory.

"This is bad." He muttered shaking his head.

"Why?" I asked, cautiously.

"I don't know yet." He jumped off the couch and bound up the stairs. I slumped on the couch.

_Don't worry, it'll be fine. _Terrence chimed.

"You and I both know that isn't true." I whispered before my eyelids drooped and I fell asleep.

Gail POV

I paced back and forth. This _human _could ruin everything. "Alameda! I summon you." I called.

The girls broke out of their trees and stood around me. "We need to find a way to crush this girl. I will find the most painful, emotionally breaking way to destroy her." I said, slamming my fist into my palm.

"Destroy her…" they said in unison. "I have a suggestion, dearest sister."

"Yes?" I asked as I stopped my pacing, interested now.

"Break her heart." They whispered. My smile grew into an evil grin.

"I was going to do that anyways…so maybe I could kill her family. Oh! I could influence someone she loves to kill her family, and then keep her alive. Oh, or I could make _her_ kill her family!" I squealed, almost jumping up and down. "But I want to keep her alive so she can watch her life crumble." I smiled.

"Shall we prepare for it…?" they asked.

"No, I want to wait until I'm strong enough. I need to go to the pond tonight and regain strength.

"Shall we assist you milady?"

"No. I will go alone." I said finally, mounting myself in my tree, waiting for the sun to sink. "Go now sisters." They morphed back into their trees. I sat in my willow and brushed through my hair with a fish bone. I heard a small crunch, my head whipped to the side. A small boy stood there.

"Hello sweetheart." I greeted warmly. A small smile grew on his sweet face. "Come here." The boy stepped up under my tree. He ran a hand through his cropped sandy hair.

"Milady, I brought information." He said, kneeling one a knee.

"Good, good. Seth, show me." I said, looking down on him. He crafted the shadows into a canvas; it showed Kendra lying on the couch rubbing her head with Gavin brushing her hair out of her face. I felt a bubble of rage go through me.

"So they are still together." He whispered in a small voice.

"_Fix_ that." I hissed, he shrunk, and I inhaled a deep breath. "I mean fix it sweetie." I said softly.

"Yes, I-I'll fix it, right away." He mumbled, staggering backwards.

Seth POV

I backed away from Gail. She was pretty, but sometimes she got scary. I mean, her eyes glowed like hot embers.

I feel really bad betraying my own sister and stuff, but I don't wanna die. Gail told me she would let me survive and rule Fablehaven with her. I mean that sounds pretty good, she's hot. I walked back into the house. I tried acting innocent, but the guilt always slapped me in the face and I started to sweat.

"Hey, Seth." Gavin greeted while grabbing juice out of the fridge.

"H-hey Gavin." I stuttered.

"I thought I was the stuttering wonder?" he joked, walking into the other room. Gavin sort of lost his stutter since he and Kendra started going out.

I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. My head was spinning and I couldn't get my thoughts together. Do I kill Kendra? Or do I help her escape? She's my sister but I am a shadow charmer. I have so much potential and I have to end anything that has to do with Light. She means so much to the Queen, Prince and Princess. They'd be crushed and at a weak point, if I could gather an army and rebel then I could seriously have a chance of taking over. I thought about this. Was it worth it? Yes. Would I be able to live with myself if I killed everyone close to me? Probably. Would I succeed? Questionable.

I seriously thought this over. I stood and looked out my window, at the sinking sun. Gail would be draining some life out of the pond soon. I've only seen her do it once, and man was it cool!

Her cold fingertips touched the glassy water; she closed her eyes and sang. Her singing was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was like bells and heavy metal combined together to make awesome. The pond would bubble and glow, streaming towards her as it gave her energy. I took a deep breath and fell back on my bed. The last thought I had was of how powerful Gail looked when she stole energy.


	21. Chapter 21

Kendra POV

I woke up on the couch in the morning. "Kendra?" Gavin asked from the other side of the couch.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.  
"I-I was just checking up on you." He whispered.

"But were you here all night." I asked perplexed. He smiled tenderly.

"Yes, I stayed here all night. Just to make sure you were okay." He said sweetly, kissing me on the lips. I pushed him off and scrunched my eyebrows together. "Is something wrong?"

I opened my mouth to say yes but what came out was "No."

He searched my eyes, smiled a weak smile. "Good." He kissed me lightly again and stood. "Need anything?"

"N-no." I whispered barely audible, so he couldn't hear me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, my head snapped up in surprise. I nodded and slumped back down.

_That was too weird. _I nodded in agreement. I got up and walked up the stairs to my room. Vance was sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"I think I know where to find the cauldron." He said sneakily.

"Really? Take me to it." he walked me through the woods and to a little shack. "Um, excuse me?" I called. I heard a crash and a squeal. I opened the door and walked in, there was a counter and rows and rows of cauldrons. Any color you would name or think of this place had. A little girl appeared from behind the counter. She had layered black hair, paled skin, brown eyes and elfish features. She looked to be eleven or twelve at most. She pushed up her black glasses and got a better look of me.

"H-hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kendra. Do you sell thorium cauldrons?" I asked cautiously.

"Y-yes. What kind do you need?"

"Thorium cauldron." I said, didn't we already go over this?

"Yes, but what kind." She said laughed.

"Oh, were making a reversing potion." I clarified.

"Ah, I have just the thing." She said bustling through the back. She brought out a small off blue cauldron. "Here you are."

"Thanks, I don't really know how to do this though. I have unicorn hair, fairy wings but no troll snot yet." I said, scrunching my nose.

"Oh." She looked to be contemplating. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it then reopened it. She leaned her head in close to mine. "Listen to me. I'm not supposed to say anything but I'll take you to Nero's cave. He can give you what you need. Then only a potion maker can mix this. I'm a potion maker…so I'll help you. I could get into trouble with the care keeper, and so could you." She whispered cautiously.

"No, no, look it's okay. I'm the granddaughter of the care keeper. You won't be in trouble." I said in a normal tone. Relief swept over her face.

"By the way, my name is Estelle. Now listen Kendra I will supply the troll snot, meet me here tomorrow and we'll start." She smiled. Vance jumped up on the counter; Estelle stifled a scream and jumped pack.

"It's okay, he's the person were doing the potion on." I smiled, and then Terrence fluttered out from my shoulder. She screamed again. "He's my fairy." I smiled. She nodded uncertainly and pushed the cauldron towards me.

"Bring everything you need for the potion. We'll mix it here for the six days." She smiled, placing the cauldron in my hands. "Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved. We walked back to the yard.

"That was weird." Vance said. "But I'm excited. Very excited."

_So were going back tomorrow?_

"Definitely." I said happily. I looked over the yard and something caught my eye. A red blob. I walked over behind a bush and watched Fallon fall over Kingston.

"Oh, so I love that pink shirt you got me. It's like so _cute_! I need to get you a better fashion sense. I mean blue jeans are _so_ rednecky." She complained.

"Oh alright, I have something to ask you." He cleared his throat as she looked at him expectantly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at him, a big smile swept across her face and she squeaked out a yes. As much as I hated her it was good to see her happy. She hugged him and kissed him. Once they started to kiss I walked away…fast. I was walking so fast, and I didn't really pay attention to where I was going. I ran right into Gavin.

"Ow." He growled.

"Sorry, Gavin." I muttered apologetically, patting his shoulder. He brushed it away but then his face softened.

"It's alright, it was my fault." He said, his head snapped up and he peered into the woods. It was like he was looking for something or someone. "I've got to go I'll catch up with you later, okay?" he said walking towards the woods in quick strides.

Weird. Just plain weird.

Vera POV

Raxtus took me to a little clearing deep in the woods where he hung out a lot.

"So I usually read up on that branch." He pointed to a really high one.

"It seems beautiful." I whispered.

"D-do you want to go up there?" I nodded my head and climbed with him following me. I sat on the branch and I could see the whole preserve. I saw the naiads splashing around, satyrs chasing dryads, and a figure racing through the woods.

"Raxtus what-what is that?" I asked, pointing to the racing dark figure.

"I don't know." his gaze followed the shape into a forest. The dead forest. "But it can't be good. Stay here." He scaled the tree and changed into his dragon form. My teeth clenched. I can take care of myself! So naturally I followed him. I took the faster way. I ran faster than light. I came to a small grove in front of the dead trees.

I entered the grove carefully. The trees' branches caved over me like claws, closing me in. I saw a small flash of light through the thick branches and made my way to Raxtus. I heard a small voice. My head whipped to the right and there stood Seth about forty feet away, talking to a tree…?

"Not exactly yet, I've tried! But it's just-." It was like he got silenced by nothing. "Yes milady." He got to his knees and bowed then hurried away.

I saw a flicker of green near the dyeing willow. But it quickly disappeared. "W-we should get back." Raxtus stammered, stumbling backwards. He grabbed my hand and ran back towards the house.

Gail POV

I sat in my tree impatiently. That _boy_ wasn't here yet! For months I've told him to break up Gavin and Kendra. Every possible way we tried didn't work. _This_ was foolproof. Kill her. Kendra doesn't know the biggest secret yet, no one does. I smiled to myself when I heard a small snap. I quickly put up my invisibility shield- don't ask.

"Hello Seth." I cooed. "Did you either kill her or break them up?" I asked expectantly.

"Not exactly yet, I've tried! But it's just-."

"No! Kill her. It's the only solution." I retorted.

"Yes milady." He bowed on one knee- like all should and bound away. Seth's not my only little spy though. Gavin should be joining me shortly. I know what everyone's thinking. 'Oh no! How could Gavin be evil!' or 'I thought you said he was good!' The truth is no one is good. He doesn't know what he's in for yet, or what his precious little girlfriend's fate is. So it's innocent. For now. My plan is to turn him- well there wouldn't be much of a story if I told you, would there? Oh, here he comes.

"Milady." He said, bending on one knee. He knows how to treat royalty.

"Oh, Gavin. I told you to call me Gail, silly." I know, I'm such a flirt.

"Of course mila- Gail." He smiled catching himself. I giggled a bit too loudly.

"Don't worry about it. How are you today?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Good. Good. But Kendra was acting sort of strange. She woke up screaming, so I stayed by her side but she just pushed me away." He genuinely sounded hurt. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Maybe she's just not that into you?" I guessed, knowing that was _not_ the case. His face fell majorly. He slumped to the ground and buried his face in his hands. Was he…crying? "Hey, Gavin? I'm sorry." I hopped from my perch and knelt next to him. I threw my green and black hair over my shoulder and lifted his chin.

"I-It's hard to explain the way I feel about her, Gail." He choked out.

"You love her." I stated with a hint of sadness in my voice. I couldn't tamper with nature. If he loved this girl and if I loved him then I couldn't make him unhappy in that way. Hell, yeah I could.

He raised his head and looked at me with red, puffy eyes. "I love her." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I felt jealousy boil up to my ears.

"No you don't. You hate her." I told him, calmly.

"I hate her." He recited, his pupils dilating wildly.

"You love me." I told him.

"I love you." He recited.

"Oh, I love you too!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But you will act as if you still love Kendra. Visit me every night, and kiss me to sleep. To reassure me that I am your only love." I smiled coyly.

"Yes, Gail. I love you." He said with a vacant look in his brown eyes.

"This is too perfect. Go now." I instructed. He shook his head and stood wobbly. "You alright?" I asked, still kneeling.

"I've never been better." He flashed me a brilliant smile and held out his hand to help me up. "I will be back later, Gail." He leant in to kiss me. Only he pulled away too quickly and dashed through the woods. I sighed and twirled my hair in between my fingers.

Kendra POV

I gathered all the ingredients for the potion. Vance and I trotted down the path way with Seline, Arianna and Melody. I walked up to Estelle's shop where she was preparing. "Okay, I need those- ah thank you!" Estelle squeaked, grabbing the ingredients. She put the cauldron over a steel burner, throwing unicorn hair in and chanting. She mixed everything and kept spinning the potion.

"Come back in six days and we'll get these kitties their juice." Estelle smiled and shooed us off.

"Weird." Vance mumbled to himself.

Gavin POV

I snuck out. I know it's not like me, but I had to see Gail. I loved her. She sat at the foot of her willow, reading. She looked more beautiful than ever, her green and black hair whipped around her like a tornado.

"Hello, love." I greeted, kneeling.

"Hi. Come to kiss me goodnight?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"Actually I came to ask you something." I said.

"And that would be?" she asked, detached.

"How will I exterminate Kendra?" I asked with a steely edge. A wicked smile crept across her face.

"Good question. You will break her heart and kill her family." She said, I nodded.

"When?"

"Soon. The summer solstice, eight days. And in these days you will tell her you love her and act as though you do. Understood?" he snarled.

"Yes, milady." I bowed my head. She giggled and kissed me.

"Good night, Gavin." She pushed me away and I stalked off.

Kendra POV (again)

I slid the porch door open and the cats slipped in and dashed off.

_Complete waste?_ Terence chimed.

"No, we're getting the potion made."

_Oh, I never liked nymphs._

"You don't like any-." I got pushed to the floor from behind before I could finish my sentence. "Ow!"

"Kendra! I need to talk to you- _now_!" Vera exclaimed hurriedly, grabbing my wrist and yanking me up to my room.

"Vera! What are we doing?" I gasped and she slammed the door closed in Raxtus' face.

"I need to inform you on a very-." There was a knock from the door. "Sorry."

She let Raxtus and Terence in and apologized sheepishly before going on.

"What were you going on about?" I asked.

"Uh. Oh! Your brother- Raxtus and I saw him out deep in the woods. He was in the dead forest, talking to some tree. I bet you it was a nymph! I saw a flash of green-."

"Green hair." I mumbled.

"What?" she asked, her perfect features turned quizzical.

"It was green hair." I repeated. "Isn't there a nymph or something with green hair?"

_The mother of dead trees…Gail._ Terence butted in. His voice was flat and his face was grave. I translated.

"What did Seth say?" I asked urgently, my mind was reeling. I've heard stories about her, she was supposedly wicked. She could be the patron of any tree as long as it was dead, or she could kill it with one touch.

"Uh, something along the lines of 'not yet, I tried…then yes milady. So he's working for something. I didn't actually see the princess of dying trees though." Vera supplied.

_My magic has grown noticeably weaker. I can't even create diamonds out of teardrops.___

"His magic is getting weaker." I translated.

"So is mine." Raxtus said, and stroked his imaginary beard. "This is bad, guys. Very bad."

"So you really think Seth is working with some rouge nymph?" I asked doubtfully. Or maybe I believed it and I just didn't want to. How could my own brother be working for someone who was working against us? Maybe he doesn't know.

"I saw him, Kendra." Vera reaffirmed.

"Yes, but you didn't see the nymph exactly, did you?"

"W-well no." she stuttered.

"Then that's not proof." She took in a deep breath.

"I get that you might be in denial about this, Kendra but we have to confront Seth." She stated regretfully. I nodded. This was going to be awkward.

I tore down the hall to Seth's room and pounded on the door. It opened and I barged in, with Raxtus and Vera on my heels, Terence perched on my shoulder.

"Uhh, sup?" he asked stupefied.

_Sup! Sup! Is that all you have to say for yourself mister!_ Terrence bellowed mainly to himself, since no one else could understand him and I just ignored his rant.

"I need to ask you a question, Seth." I said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay?" he was still confused; god was he stupid or something?

"Were you in the dead forest twenty minutes ago?" Vera chided.

"Yes." He said which caught me off guard.

"That's what I thought-." Raxtus started started.

"What were you _doing_ there, Seth! You could've gotten hurt!" I yelled, not angrily but concerned.

"_Sorry_! I thought I heard something, or I don't know?" he shrugged.

"Just please don't do it again." I said.

"Alright, sorry." I patted his shoulder and led the crusade out the door.

Erica POV

I sat in the garden alone. Mother was supposed to meet me here. I suddenly heard the light pitter patter of footsteps, I looked up to see my mother, in all her golden glory.

"Hello Mother." I greeted, standing up from my place on the cherub fountain.

"Erica! It's been ages" she embraced me tenderly yet warily, as if I'd break to bits. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, it's been so long since I saw you last, why couldn't I come back before?" I asked, aw great tears were welling in my eyes. No, I broke down right in front of my Mom. Cool.

"We wanted you to Sweetheart, we really did but it was for the best. For your brother, your soul mate." She smiled, wiping my tears and holding my face.

"I don't get it." I mumbled thickly through tears.

"You will. Someday soon you will understand why." She promised.

"Everything?" I asked uncertainly, there were a lot of questions I had.

"Everything, my love." She reassured.

"Why I met Kendra, how I got the strength to free Bracken, and why I wasn't allowed back into the fairy realm."

"Yes, yes. It was all for _love, _you love Kendra and Bracken, do you not?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course I do, Mother." I nodded repeatedly. "But I don't see how banning me from the realm helps any." And I know, you're thinking 'but wait, you were there when Terrence was to be 'put down' but I actually wasn't, I thought I was in the new and constructed part of the realm. It wasn't. It was the rain forest in South America; Bracken tricked me into thinking it was home so I wouldn't feel bad about being banished. But what did I do wrong?

"I don't understand it either, love. You are special. You and Bracken will rule the whole world one day and you needed build an urge for him, a need for him." She packed passion into her words.

"What? Isn't that insect?" I blurted. She giggled, and patted my shoulder.

"You'll learn sooner or later how this bond works." She stifled another laugh and stood. "I must go, and you are still banished. Don't give me that look. I love you and I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to, but I do. Goodbye my Angel." She kissed my forehead and walked off, her golden hair and white robes floating behind her like she was underwater, or in one of those action movies where every things in slow motion.

I wandered out of the garden, back to Fablehaven. I hung out near the naiad pond for a while. I was about to head towards the mansion when I heard the pond bubble. I looked over and saw a tall, skinny, blonde girl standing there. Soaked. The blue of her dress clung to her icy pale skin. She rung her thigh length straight, you know now that I think of it her hair was more white then blonde. So anyways she rung out her hair and model walked towards me.

"Erica! Oh my god, I have_ not _seen you in a while, where've ya been! Oh that's right, banished." She sneered. Bitch.

"Yeah, I was away." I mumbled. She walked up and hugged me. She was at least four inches taller than I was in those heels. Did I mention how short her dress was? I also forgot to mention this slutty _bitch _was my sister. Ileana. Snow fairy. She's got a pretty cold heart to match. If you were wondering I'm the autumn fairy. Cool, right? So she got the good genes, 'blonde' hair, hard icy blue eyes and skinny as a twig. Karla was the spring fairy; she had cropped spiky chestnut hair, green eyes and was tan. She even had a natural daisy growing out of her head. And that leaves Bracken, summer. Yeah, I don't know.

"Show me around!" she squealed. I hate her. I gave her a tour and crap.

"Bracken!" she squealed, jumping on him when he walked in the door. Poor kid. The way she hugged him bothered me. Kind of a lot, more than it should. Then the worst came. She. Kissed. His. Cheek. And. Left. Her. Gross. SPIT. I wanted to slap her across the face.

"Ileana, how's it going?" he asked lightly.

"I've been so good lately, my boyfriends coming over later. You don't mind do you, Fall?" she asked me in a baby voice. I froze. No one had called me that since I was a kid. She stared calling me that because- well can't a person trip _once_ without being scarred for life, the whole princess of autumn thing didn't help either.

"Not at all." I forced a painful, _painful_ smile.

"He's like so adorable, and hot. His name is Jake. You'll like him, Erica." She giggled on and on. Didn't she run out of air or- or things to say? There wasn't much storage room for thoughts to process in that miniscule brain of hers. A sharp knock shattered my thoughts and I went to get the front door. I swung the door open. A guy, about 5'11 stood there, in a leather jacket, black jeans, and a black muscle shirt. His overlong chestnut hair reached his shoulders. Black and gold shone in his eyes and freckles dusted his olive complexion around his nose. I had to admit my sister could pick 'em.

"Hey." He leaned against the door and his gaze wandered behind me.

"Uh hi. Are you Jake? Ileana's boyfriend?" I asked uncertainly.

"Ya, ya. Sure." He mumbled disinterested.

"Well are you or aren't you? Make up your mind." I growled now irritated.

"I am, sorry I was just checking out-." his breath caught short when he looked at my face. I hardened my face into a glare. "P-princess Erica, I'm s-sorry." He bowed his head slightly. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house.

"Your boyfriends here." I called. Kendra raced down the stairs. Her face fell when she saw Jake.

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped and she turned to walk back up.

"Hey. Why'd you come down?" I questioned, standing at the bottom of the banister.

"Gavin's gone again." She muttered sadly, running up to her room quickly. I bet she was going to cry.


End file.
